LA made me
by poppysmic59
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been together for almost a year, but troubles get in the way. Sonny left but came back four years later with a little four year old surprise. Sequel to I don't deserve this
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, here is the promo to the sequel of I don't deserve this.**

**I don't deserve this isn't finished yet, but there's only a few chapters left, so I thought I should probably give you a taste of what's going to happen yet.**

**The plot isn't fixed yet, so if you have any ideas you can PM me.**

* * *

**After love has been found, problem will get in the way.**

"_No it can't be happening"_

"_Tawni I have a problem, … I'm pregnant."_

"_Who in their right mind would have a baby anyway, they always cry and keep you from sleeping. Sonny remind me to never have a child."_

**Secrets will appear.**

"_Caydee you have to keep it a secret, really this time. Chad can't know about it."_

**People will leave.**

"_Chad, Tawni and I are leaving for New York tomorrow and there's nothing we can do about it."_

**Questions will be asked...**

"_Chad, how would you call your daughter ?"_

"_and how are you calling this beautiful little girl ?"_

"_Mommy, who is my daddy ?"_

… **and get their answers.**

"_Zoey, probably ."_

"_Zoey, just like her father would have called her."_

"_See that blond man on TV? That's your father."_

**But truth will have to be said.**

"_You have to tell Chad, he already missed four years of her life, don't you think it's enough ?"_

**People will meet … **

"_Mommy, there's the man from TV at the door."_

"_Chad ?!"_

… **and truth will finally be revealed.**

"_Chad, this Zoey. Our daughter." _


	2. Mackenzie Falls

Hi everyone !

I'm back from my internship in Lebanon. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this sequel to start. Everything is decided, I just have to write the 13 next chapters. I don't know if there will be a sequel, I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, here is the first chapter, not really a lot of things happening but keep your eyes open and think a little about some details.

Sorry for the wait, by the way. I came back on Saturday evening and I had a family diner Sunday so didn't have a lot of time to type this on my laptop until Monday. I have another story too, only but the really begining for now so you can tell me what you think about it. It's called Remember me and it's a Camp Rock story. As you can see Lebanon inspired me, maybe I should go back more often.

Well I'll let you read the story now.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mackenzie Falls**

**Sonny's POV :**

"Miss Munroe, there's someone for you on line five." My assistant told me. It had been almost eight months since Tawni and I had started our own fashion company, and things were going really great. Until the the "Tawni Hart extreme skinny jeans" incident hadn't repeated itself, much thanks to me.

"Thanks Mona" I told her and answered the phone. "Sonny Munroe, what can I do for you ?" I asked.

"Hey Sunshine." I heard Chad's voice on the other side of the line.

"Chad I already told you not to call me on this line." I told him. I was happy to hear his voice though. Now that we didn't work in the same building, we didn't see each other as much as before. "It's good to hear you though. Why are you calling ?" I asked him, there had to be a reason for him to call me on this phone.

"Well, I'm here with Mr Condor and he has a proposition for you." He said, just by the tone of his voice I could tell he was smiling. _This must be great news._

"Miss Munroe, nice to talk to you again." I heard Mr Condor say. "As Chad told you I have a proposition to make." He continued, then made a short pause and spoke again. "We are coming to an end of Mackenzie Falls, as you probably already know, and we would like to give you a part in the last season." He told me.

I couldn't believe it, he was giving me a part on Chad's show. "Chad do you have anything to do with this ?" I asked. As much as I loved acting, I loved fashion too. Of course I would love to work with Chad and see him all day long, but I had another job now and Chad knew I couldn't leave Tawni alone.

"I might have a tiny part in this." He admitted. "Sonny I know you don't want to leave Tawni alone with her crazy clothes ideas, but think about it before you say no." He knew me so well it was scary sometimes. "I'll see you tonight and I'll give you a script so you can decide."

"Fine." I said knowing that even if I protested he would give me the script anyway.

"Fine" He replied. Even if we were together for more than ten month we still had our little "fights".

"Good" I said and saw Tawni in the doorway of my office.

"You're still doing your stupid four year old fight ?" She asked. Those fights were getting on her nerves.

"Well I think I'll let you talk business with Tawni." Chad said. _He must have heard Tawni's comment._ "I'll see you tonight. Love you Sunshine."

"Love you too." I said and hung up and turned to Tawni, who was now sitting on a chair on the other side of my desk. "So, what do you want to talk about ?" I asked her.

"Well I want to sell jeans again." Tawni said in a breath.

"Only if those aren't skinny jeans or at least not extreme ones." I told her, reminding her of what happened the last time she tried to sell this kind of jeans.

"Does this mean that I can ?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes but show them to me before you start selling them." I told her but as soon as she had heard me say yes, she was out of the room.

It was only a few hours when I pulled up into Chad's driveway. I got out of the car and let myself in the house without even knocking. This place had became my second house since Mr Condor had forced Chad and I to live together. I was about to enter the living room when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Hi there Sunshine" Chad whispered in my ear, sending sparks through my body.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips " Hi." I answered in a whisper and started kissing him again, only more passionately. Chad led us to the couch where we started making out until he pulled away and just sat next to me.

"So." He said turning so he could look at me. "Have you thought about Mr Condor's proposition ?" He asked. I had thought about it, but I still didn't know what to do about it.

"Chad you're no fair." I whined. "You know that I'd love to do it but I can't leave Tawni alone at the company when she wants to sell jeans again."

"Sonny she handle herself for a while." He assured me. It was obvious that he wanted me to say yes. "And you can always do both. You can be on Mackenzie Falls and keep Tawni on track from the studio, it's only two weeks after all."

"You really want me to say yes, don't you ?" I teased him. What he had just told me was leaving me no reason not to say yes.

"Of course I want you to say yes. Sonny you're an amazing actress." He told me. "Even if you were a random not too long ago." He added, knowing I would remind him of what he use to say before we got together.

"Thank you, but you're not the most partial judge of that anymore." I pointed out.

"Fine, then you're the worst actress I've ever seen." He said with a smile.

"Jerk !" I said, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Still you love the jerk." He said equally playfully.

"Yes I do." I told him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I then returned to the subject at hand. "So what is this season about ?" I asked him. If I was to play a character I might as well have to know about the story.

"Does this mean you're saying yes ?" He asked full of hope. This glint in his clear blue eyes got the best of me and I nodded. "Well in this case, I can give you your script." He said and reached for the script on the side table nearby and put it in my hands. "Go ahead, read it."

I read it. It was just the script of the two last episodes of the season. Apparently I was going to play Mackenzie's love interest, Megan, a new student in Mackenzie's class. She's only interested in music so Mackenzie sings to impress her, they fall in love and everything goes fine until Chloe gets Mackenzie a record deal in California, that he accepts at the end of the season. "Still a lot of drama I see." I told him once I was done reading.

"Do you like it ?" He asked me.

"Yes, but what I like the most is that I'll hear you sing." I said. I knew that Chad use to sing because he had told me and I had seen his guitar in his room but I never heard him sing and every time I would ask him to sing, he would refuse.

"You will." he said with a mischievous smile. _There clearly was something fishy_. "But I'll hear you too."

"What do you mean ?" I asked starting to panic. I hadn't sung since I came to Hollywood, at least not for someone. He didn't answer so I flipped the pages of the script to find written on the very last line _"Megan sings after Mackenzie leaves for California."_ "I'll have to sing ?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I know you can sing Sonny, I've heard you once." He had heard me ? "and it was really good. You can even chose the song you'll sing." He added and it kind of eased my panic. I'd always preferred to perform my songs. "Is it still yes ?" He asked me, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Okay but you'll have to wait till we're shooting to hear the song." I told him after a short silence. I wouldn't be able to record it if he was there watching.

"Fine by me, since the same goes for you." He said. I would have protested, saying it was unfair but he would have turned it against me. "I'll tell Mr Condor tomorrow and he'll probably call you to tell you about the recording." He said and came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll have you almost two weeks all to myself." He said in my ear with a smile.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"Ah Mr Cooper, I was expecting you later this week." Mr Condor told me when I entered his office. "Are you coming with great news ?" He asked.

"Really great news." I told him, with a huge grin. "She said yes, Sonny will play Megan's character in the last two episodes." I couldn't be happier than I was then. Sonny had said yes, we'll work together for two weeks without pigs flying when we'd have to kiss this time, and I'll be able to hear her sing without hiding.

"That's really great news, I'll be happy to have Miss Munroe here with us again." He said. "I'll call her later today to talk about the specifics." He added, ending the conversation. Since he had canceled So Random!, about a year ago, Mr Condor had tried to apologize to them and give them another acting job but all of them had found something else they like as much as their old show. Nico had started a successful music career, Grady had been proposed a role in the next Narnia movie, while Zora had decided to go to high school. As for Tawni and Sonny, they had opened their own fashion company, which was quite successful, and Sonny was happy even if her dream had ended sooner than she would have thought.

I went to my set, passing by the old So Random! Set, who was now used for a new kid show. When I entered my dressing room, I only had time to sit on the couch before Portlyn came barging in. "So what did she say ?" She asked expectantly.

"Hasn't she told you ?" I asked her back. Since the rivalry Sonny, Tawni and Portlyn had became really close friends, telling each other everything. I would have thought she'd known by now. She shook her head. "Well, you'll have your great friend Sonny Munroe on set in a two weeks time."

She started jumping up and down and calmed almost immediately. "What about Devon ?" She asked. She was the only one I had told about my little conversation with Devon at Sonny's birthday. He hadn't talked about her since then and I wasn't really worried about what he would do but I needed to tell it to someone, and Sonny was out of the question, she would have freaked out.

"What about him ?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say he's not Sonny's number one fan." She said. "What if he threatens you again, now that she'll work with us you can be sure he won't be happy." She added.

"Don't worry about him Portlyn, I have him in check. He won't do anything." I assured her.

"If you think so, I guess I can trust you with this." She said and got back to her dressing room. I followed her out and went to Devon's dressing room. _What ? You can't be too cautious._

I knocked and got in. Devon looked at me from the couch he was sitting on watching TV. "Devon I have to tell you something." I started.

"I already know Chad. Sonny is coming to play Megan in the last two episodes. Don't worry I won't do anything." He said before I could finish my sentence. He didn't seem convinced by what he was saying but I couldn't do more than trust him, at least a little.

"Thank you Devon. Then I guess I'll leave you alone." I said and closed the door on my way out.

"Chad !" I heard a girl calling behind me, and found Wendy, Mr Condor's new assistant, running after me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me. "Thanks" She said once she was next to me. "Since you don't want Sonny to hear your song before shooting the scene, you can go into the recording studio now and record it, this way you won't be recording at the same time."

"OK, let me just get my things and we can go." I told her and went to my dressing room and took my guitar and the music sheets.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I was more nervous than I'd ever been when I entered Tawni's workshop next to her office. I had absolutely no idea of how she would react when I would tell her she would be alone at the company for two weeks. Sure she could be happy, because she would be able to launch every kind of clothes without having me on her back, but knowing her, there was a greater chance she would be mad at me because she could make a huge mistake and destroy the company.

Things were doing pretty great, our clothes were sold in quite a lot of stores all around the country and in some European countries , and letting Tawni alone, even for the shortest of times, was exposing the company to premature death.

"Hi Sonny !" Tawni called me from her work table, with the hugest of smiles. "I'm working on the jeans, do you want to look at it ?" I should have guessed she would be working on those.

"I would love to." I told her, but was reminded that I had to tell her about me playing in Mackenzie Falls. "Actually I have something to tell you first." I said, starting to play with my fingers._ Come on Sonny you can do this. Just say it._

"Sure go ahead." She told me totally oblivious to my nervousness.

"Well Chad called me here yesterday with Mr Condor." I started and paused to measure her reaction to Mr Condor calling me. She didn't look angry, so I continued. "And the proposed me a part in the last two episodes of Mackenzie Falls." I said in a breath.

"And ?" She asked me. She looked like she didn't know whether to be happy or angry. "What did you say ?"

_Now's the time Sonny, it's like ripping a bandage._ "I said yes." I said shutting my eyes, preparing myself to hear her scream with anger. When nothing came, I opened my eyes again and found her deep in thoughts. "What do you think ?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I mean, I'm happy for you and that I'll be the boss around here for a little while, but I'm afraid of what might happen after."

"Nothing will happen Tawni. I trust you and I know you'll take the good decisions and I'll come a lot just to be sure everything's fine." I tried to reassure her.

"I wasn't talking about that ?" She told me with a sight. "What if you get other parts in movies or something ? Sonny you're a great actress, and I can't do this on my own. I'm not you, I'm not organized, I don't think before acting, I don't ..." She ranted.

"Tawni, stop with this." I asked her and went by her side to put my hands on her shoulders. "You're Tawni Hart, and you're my best-friend, I won't leave you alone. I might be a great actress but I won't be one if you're not one two. If I do this, it's to be with Chad more often." I assured her. "And you might not be organized, but you have an amazing sense of fashion, and I wouldn't have to be organized without it." I finished.

"It's true." She said with a small smile and took me into a hug. "I'm really happy for you Sonny."

As Chad had predicted, Mr Condor called that afternoon. "Miss Munroe, I'm really happy to hear that you'll be joining our team !" He had told warmly. "As Chad told you, you'll be performing a song at the end of the final episode of the show, so you'll have to record it beforehand. Chad is recording his today, so neither of you will hear the other's song." He informed me. "You're scheduled to record your song next week, I just got the lyrics you send this morning, and I have to say I was really impressed."

"Thank you." I said. After I had left Chad's house I had read my script again and the lyrics and music had came almost instantly.

"I should be the one thanking you for accepting this proposition, Miss Munroe." He told me very politely. Since he had canceled our show, he had been very, VERY polite and kind with all of us, recommending everyone of us to different directors, and I had to admit I was still a little mad at him, even if he was doing what was best for his studios at that time. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at the studio again."

"Me too Mr Condor, goodbye." I said and hung up the phone, starting to wonder what Chad's song would sound like.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"OK Chad, now that we've recorded the guitar, you'll sing on it. We'll play the song in your headphones and you'll sing your song. We'll start with the whole song and then you'll sing some parts again, if we need you to." The producer told me. Record a song was a lot of work, I had been in the studio for almost five hours and I hadn't sung yet.

I was finally going to sing the song I had written when Sonny and I were punished and she told me that we weren't friends, and then came crying into my dressing room.

The music started and came to the moment I had to sing.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_'cause I, I could be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me then  
Then I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero_

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_'cause I, I could be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero_

_Hero_

The music stopped, and I looked at the producer and his assistant, on the other side of the window. They were the first one to hear me sing this song, but more importantly they were the first ones to hear me sing since I became famous, apart from my family of course. Their faces were blank, they looked like they were taken aback, which made me nervous. Jeremy, the producer, was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, that's all I have to say." He said blinking several times, like he was making sure he wasn't dreaming. "I don't think we'll need you to sing it another time, it's perfect this way." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

We stayed in the studio two more hours, mixing the guitar with the lyrics. When it was done, we listened to the final mix. I was the first to be surprised, it was actually really good, and it didn't sound like me, not that I would know, I've never heard myself sing.

I went back home happy with the day, until I went inside and saw my now brother in law, in the living room. "Hi Chad." He said with a small smile. He knew I still didn't like him, even after more than a year. I had tried to make Sonny happy by trying to get to know him, but as I had predicted, I handed up hating him even more.

"Hi." I replied, as warmly as I could. I had promised my mother and Sonny that I would at least be civil. Then I went straight to my room, only to come out for diner, when I was sure he wouldn't be there. As hard as it can be to believe, I had really tried to know him, I had spent almost all my week-ends with him and Caydee when they came back from their honeymoon, mostly because Sonny was in Wisconsin to visit her family, but still, I had tried. I can't say the same for him, he wasn't even talking to me, not really at least.

So now we were both just being as civil as possible while in each other's presence, both to please the people we love. At least we had something in common.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

_This is it,_ I thought when I was about to enter Condor studios again. It had been almost a year since we had been fired, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and I. This place was filled with good memories as well as bad ones, but this part of Condor Studios didn't exist anymore. So Random! Had been replaced by another kid show, with other actors unknown until then.

I had still time before I had to be at the table read, so I decided to go to my old set and see how it had changed with the new actors. I went only to the prop house, not wanting to intrude in other's intimacy. "Hi there, who are you ?" A tall sandy blond girl asked me when I was almost at the prop house's door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude, I use to work here and I wanted to see the changes ..." I started but she cut me.

"Well you're not working here anymore, so go see the changes somewhere else." She told me icily. Talk about politeness.

I was about to apologize, when Portlyn came to rescue me. "Knock it off Brittany." She told her, pure hate easily noticeable in her voice and then turned to face me. "Hi Sonny ! I can't wait to work with you. It's no fun without you here anymore." She said taking me in a hug.

"Oh, you're Sonny Munroe." Brittany said, but not meaning it as a complement. "I should probably thank you, well not you but the one who spilled the news to the press, without this the number two show would still be your amateur comedy kid show."

From the corner of my eyes I could see Portlyn balling her hands into fists. "Well as for the part of the one who spilled I can't help you, but you're welcome." I said as nicely as I could manage. This girl didn't deserve it, but Portlyn was way too tense for me to respond to her attack. I took Portlyn by the hand and led her to the Mackenzie Falls set. "Come on Portlyn, lets go, we're gonna be late."

Once we were out of view and earshot of Brittany, Portlyn stopped walking. "Why didn't you say anything ?" She asked. "Why did you let her say that ?"

"Because, she isn't worth it and their ratings aren't even close to beat ours. I know the truth and that's what matters." I told her and started walking toward our set again.

She followed behind me. "Still Sonny, by not responding you gave her exactly what she wants." She explained. "Brittany thinks she's better than everyone, even us the Mackenzie Falls kids. She's only nice to Chad because he's this big star." She told me when we entered stage two. "She wanted to play Megan you know, Mr Condor almost considered the idea until Chad said your name."

If I didn't like Brittany at first, I hated her then. From what Portlyn was saying, she was even meaner than Chad had been once, and the possibility that she could have played Megan was making me sick to the stomach.

Once we went over the two scripts at the table read, we started shooting the first episode. I was really excited, not about acting again but about hearing Chad sing. Everyone had told me his song was really good, but that they couldn't even tell me the title, Chad had them all to secrecy.

Chad, Chasity, Portlyn and Devon were now shooting one of the first scenes, where Mackenzie asks about Megan.

"Whose the new girl ?" He asked the other three.

"Morgan Haynes." Portlyn replied, venom in her voice. "She's the daughter of some ambassador of the US in an African country. Her parents divorced, so she came back here with her mother." She explained. _Darn my character has some exciting life._

The two girls left, leaving Chad and Devon alone. "Don't even dream about asking her out bro." He told him. "This chick only cares about music."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Chad said.

"Cut !" The director yelled ending the scene. "Great job you guys, take five. Next scene : the song in the music classroom." He said dismissing everyone, and letting the crew install the new setting.

"Are you excited ?" Chad asked me, when he sat in his chair next to mine."

"A little." I lied. I really wanted to hear him sing. I was sure he was a good singer, I just wanted to hear it myself.

"Well you only have five little minutes to wait." He said with a smile and then became serious. "Portlyn told me about what happened with Brittany." He said not pushing it farther, waiting for me to say what I was thinking of the matter.

"Oh she's quite a girl, but apparently she has some ego issues and she might have difficulties when it comes to numbers." I told him.

"Difficulties with numbers ?" He asked, unsure whether I was serious or not.

"Yeah she thinks her show is better than So Random! Was, because they're second in ratings too, except that our ratings were higher than theirs are." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"For the ego issue, maybe I should go talk to her. I came a long way, haven't I ?" He said with a smile making the sickness coming back. I had to say something.

"No!" I said a little too loudly. Chad looked at me for a bit and then an expression of realization appeared on his face.

"Oh I see." He said with a smirk. "You're jealous." He was clearly finding this funny, but I wasn't. Yes I was jealous even if he didn't like her, because she could see him all day long, and I couldn't. When he saw that I wasn't smiling or saying anything to admit or deny my jealousy, he became serious again. "You have nothing to worry about Sonny. I love you." He reminded me before the director called us both on set.

Chad was handed a guitar, and I went on my mark on the other side of an opened door. "Action !" The director yelled once the set was silent. Chad started playing his guitar and rapidly began to sing. I almost forgot to enter the room because of how mesmerized I was by his singing and playing.

The song was beautiful, as everyone had told me ans I was surprised that Chad hadn't sung earlier. Once he had finished singing I said my line. "That was good Mackenzie. I didn't know you were playing."

Once the scene was shot, I couldn't wait anymore and almost ran to Chad." That was amazing. You should have told me you sang like that."

"Thank you. But remember next week it's your turn." He reminded me.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

the two weeks of shooting had flown by, it was already the last day of shooting. Everyone was with shooting since the previous day, except for Sonny, but everyone came in today to hear her sing her song.

The set was once again the music room. Sonny had told me she wrote her song too. Once everyone was ready, the director yelled action and Sonny started to play the guitar and to sing.

_Did you forget, that I was even alive?  
Did you forget, everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

_Did you regret,ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget,what we're feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us._

Sonny's voice was even more beautiful than I remembered. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

_But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song.  
You can't forget it.  
_

The lyrics were so true, even if I didn't understand why it was about a breakup. I could never forget about how much I love Sonny.

_So now I guess this where we have to stand.  
Did you regret,ever holding my hand?  
Never again,  
Please don't forget, don't forget._

_We had it all.  
We were just about to fall even more in love.  
Than we were before.  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song.  
You can't forget it._

_Somewhere we went wrong.  
We were once so strong.  
Our love is like a song.  
You can't forget it.  
_

Then the rhythm slowed, announcing the end of the song. It's when I turned to see everyone mesmerized by Sonny's voice, except for Brittany who had sneaked on our stage.

_And at last all the pictures have been burnt.  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.  
I won't forget, please don't forget,us.  
_

Sonny went by the piano and made dome simple keys.

_But somewhere we went wrong.  
Our love is like a song.  
But you won't sing along.  
You've forgotten._

_About us._

Sonny had tears rolling down her face as she whispered the final words.

_Don't forget._

When the director said cut, all the set erupted in applause and Brittany sneak out before anymore could see her. She didn't look happy with Sonny's performance. I could tell by the way she acted that she was jealous of her, probably because she couldn't compete with Sonny's voice.

I went by Sonny's side, took her in a tight hug and when I let go, I dried her tears with my thumbs and kissed her on her forehead. "It was a beautiful song, Sonny." I told her and rested my forehead against hers. "I promise you Sonny, I won't forget."

* * *

Before I forget I need ideas of names for Tawni and Sonny's fashion company. Let me ideas in a review and I'll make a poll for you to choose sometime this week.

Please review !


	3. Happy birthday Chad, Surprise Sonny

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but here is the chapter. it's shorter than usual too. I still need ideas of names (something with fashonita in it preferably), so please put your ideas in your reviews.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Happy birthday Chad, surprise Sonny !**

**Sonny's POV:**

"Tawni !" I yelled from my office.

"What ?" She said when she entered the room. "You know Sonny you're not obliged to yell across the place, you can call me on this little thing we call phone." She pointed out.

I could have called her, but I had no time to waste. "Tawni, I need your help with something." I said and waited for her to tell me to go on.

"OK, what do you need me for ?" She asked me getting a little excited.

"Chad's birthday is next week, and I wanted to throw him a party. Do you think you could help me to organize it ?" I asked her, and watched her expression closely while she was thinking about the idea. Chad was turning twenty in a week time, and I wanted to do something special, even if turning twenty wasn't that big of a deal.

"OK I'll help you." She said, and I let out the breath I was holding. I couldn't possibly organize a party by myself on so short notice. "But I want to be in charge of everything. You'll have your say on nothing but the guest list." She continued.

I wasn't sure about this but at least I could make sure she wouldn't invite anyone Chad didn't like. "OK, but please keep in mind it's Chad's birthday so no Tawni Town." I almost plead, imagining the scene.

"But it one heck of a town." She whined, but accepted anyway. No one could throw a party like Tawni could, so I knew I would remember this evening for the rest of my life. "Have you thought about what you're going to give him ?" She asked me. I had thought about it a lot lately, but still wasn't sure.

"Not yet." I lied. I had a gift picked out for a long time but I couldn't possibly give it to him, not at the party at least. "But I still have time. One whole week." I told her. "So how are the jeans idea going ?" I asked her to change the conversation topic. The last time I had had a chance to look at them, I had stopped to tell her about shooting in Mackenzie Falls, and hadn't had a look at the project.

"I think I'm almost done, and I made sure those weren't too skinny." She said before I could ask. "Back to the party, is there someone I absolutely can't invite, anyone in particular ?" she asked, I was about to answer when she added. "Ooh and do I have to invite his family or something, or is this a Hollywood party ?" She asked excitedly.

I thought about it for a minute or two. "Well, I think you could make it a Hollywood party, Chad really loves to brag about being the greatest actor of his generation, and I think he's having a family dinner Friday anyway. Just don't invite Tray brothers or Zac Efron." I told her, and then remembered a certain blond diva from stage 3. "Oh and don't invite Brittany."

Tawni gave me a funny look. "Why can't I invite her ? Does Chad have something against her ?" Then she realized who I was talking about. "Ooh this is that noisy blond Portlyn was talking about, apparently she has her eyes set on Chad. Oh I got it" She said pointing her index at me. "YOU'RE JEALOUS !" she said it so loud, I think that everyone in the office heard it. "You're so jealous of her."

"No I'm not !" I said, but my voice went an octave higher, indicating that I was lying. I had thought for some time that I could finally lie without people knowing, but apparently, I was wrong. Tawni gave me a defiant look. "OK, I might be a little bit jealous." I admitted. _Yes Sonny Munroe is a little insecure, deal with it people._

"Come on Sonny, this girl has absolutely nothing on you. She's just some conceited bitch, and besides you're the one dating Chad, and it's been a year." she tried to comfort me. _Is she giving me a pep talk ?_ "OK so no Tray brothers, Zac Efron or noisy Brittany. Is that all ?" She asked ?

"I think so." I told her, thankful she had dropped the subject of Brittany.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

_I'M TURNING TWENTY ! _It was so weird to think that in only one year time, I'll be twenty one and I'll be able to do anything I want. Okay I can basically do everything since I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of my generation, but being legally able to do those things feels so much better, I guess.

Yesterday evening was totally horrible, it was meant to be great just a family birthday dinner, Sonny's family came too, we had a lot of fun at least at the beginning. Of course now that Caydee is married, she doesn't come alone to those dinner, so Andrew was here. Talk about killing the mood. Anyway, we managed to stay civil for most of the dinner, but unfortunately Lena had to talk.

"So who are you again ?" She asked Andrew during dinner. OK the expression on her face and her tone was totally hilarious, but it didn't end in the better way.

"I'm Caydee's husband, Andrew" He had told her. No big deal until Lena talked again.

"Really ? I mean Chad never talked of you before, it's weird he kinda talks a lot about his family." Sonny shot a dark glare to her sister, signaling her to stop. Caydee eyed me, not really furious, but kind of disappointed.

"Well, Chad and I don't really share a good relationship." He replied, a little tense. I could see he didn't want to elaborate much longer on the subject, but I knew Lena would press for more details.

"Oh you're the douche his sister married !" She said. Sonny smacked her hand on her forehead, and Mr Munroe almost chocked on his meat. Everyone else went wide eyed, and looked either at Andrew, Lena or me. I think it's when everything went wild.

Andrew turned to me, hatred evident in his eyes. "Oh is this how you call me ?" He asked. Caydee tried to silence him with a glare but the tension was way too important to be stopped. He turned back to Lena. "Well in that case, if Chad told you what he thinks about me, I should do the same."

My mom got up. "Andrew please stop, we're all family, we can solve our problems in another way." She tried to stop what was coming. I knew he wouldn't spare me, and probably be as mean as I had been with him, and balled my hands in fists under the table. Sonny put her hand on my arm to stop me.

"I'm sorry Sharon, but I don't feel like stopping this time. I put up with him for a year without saying anything, but sometimes you have to let the pressure go." He got up too and put his hands flat on the table, right in front of me. "Now listen to me Cooper. Your sister and I are married, you can hate me all you want, it won't change. Got it ? Call me names, ignore me, go ahead, we'll still be married. You might be famous and all, but I don't think anyone wants to deal with a conceited little jerk who can think about nothing else but himself !" He spat.

"Andrew stop it." Caydee told him, took his arm and dragged him out of the room into the kitchen. You can understand how it killed the mood.

Today is another day and I got to hang out all day long with Sonny. She had promised to do nothing special and she seemed to stick to her word. She had just told me to come to her house whenever I was ready. "Chad ? What are you already doing here ? It's not even nine yet." Sonny said when she opened her door on Saturday morning, still in her pajamas.

I looked at my watch, shit I didn't even look at the time before coming here, I never thought it was so early. "Sorry I didn't pay attention to the time. You told me to come here when I was ready, I am." I said stepping inside, and gave her a peck on the lips. "So what are we doing today ?"

"Well I was making pancakes when you came, do you want some ?" She asked, she glanced quickly to the staircase and dragged me into the kitchen before I could answer.

"Sonny, what are you doing ?" I asked her, laughing quietly.

"Nothing." She shrugged and went to the stove and continued to make breakfast. "So what do you want to do today birthday boy ?" She asked.

I didn't have time to answer that Tawni came in, not noticing me. "So Sonny, great news everyone's coming to Ch..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look of horror on Sonny's face. She turned and saw me and a big smile appeared on her face "Chad ! What are you doing here ?" She asked me.

"The real question is what are **you **doing here ? Don't you have a house or something ?" I asked her. Call me dumb but something was off, don't know what, but there was clearly something fishy. When Tawni didn't answer I turned to Sonny. "What is she doing here ? I thought it was only me and you today." I complained.

"Chill Chad she needed help for something for the company." She told me. Okay so maybe I was wrong and they were working on something for work. "She was leaving anyway, right Tawn ?" She asked her best friend.

Tawni got out of her thoughts and looked at Sonny. "Yeah right, I have tons of things to do." She said. "Bye Sonny." and left the house, leaving me and Sonny alone.

"So, what do you want to do after breakfast ?" She asked me again.

"Don't know, you choose." I told her, I didn't care what we would do, it would be great as long as we were together.

* * *

"Ok I'm ready, we can go now." Sonny told me when she got down the stairs. We were going out to celebrate, but we had to make a stop at my house so I could change. Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be seen eating in a fancy restaurant in jeans and a T-shirt.

We got into my car, and rode in silence. As we got near to my house, I saw that Sonny was starting to get excited. "Sonny, it's just dinner in a French restaurant, we've done it already." I pointed out.

"I know it's just that it's your birthday !" She said bouncing up and down on her seat. I parked my car in the driveway and we got out. Weirdly all the lights were out, yet my parents were supposed to be home.

When we got to the front door and that I opened it, the lights flashed on and I was greeted by hundreds of "Surprise !" I turned around and saw Sonny wearing a big smile. "So that's why you were so hyper all day ?" I asked her. She hadn't stopped jumping or screaming like a girl all day saying it was my birthday.

"It might be." She said with a smile. "Do you like it ?" She asked me.

"I like everything you do Sonny." I told her and took her in for a hug. "thank you. I love you." I told her, and kissed her before letting her go.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

So far, the party was perfect, Chad hadn't suspected a thing, and Tawni had done a wonderful job organizing this, as she always did. I hadn't seen Chad since we got here. He had went in his room to change, and was probably somewhere talking to some of the guests. I had enjoyed the party so far, but I needed some air. I went outside and sat on the diving-board, my foot in the swimming pool.

Some couples were outside making out pretty fiercely on the grass, and even if I wasn't paying attention to them a little voice in my head kept telling me. "It's been a year, what are you waiting for? You love each other, and you know he wants to do it..." I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't ear Chad calling me, and didn't notice him until he came to sit behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey sunshine." He whispered in my ear, sending sparks down my spine. "What are you doing here ? Don't like the party ?" He asked me. He was so sweet, he always was, why was I so scared then ? _Come on Sonny, he's your boyfriend, you love him and he loves you. What is there to be scared about. It's been a year, if it was sex he wanted, he would have broken up with you long ago._ "Sonny ? Are you OK ?" He asked me when I didn't answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him and got up. "Come with me, I have a present for you." I said when I made up my mind. Tonight would be the night when Sonny Munroe would loose her virginity to the love of her life, I told myself. I took Chad by the hand and led him back inside. We made our way in the crowd of guests, and finally made it to the stairs when Tawni saw us.

"Sonny, Chad, there you are ! Sonny can I talk to you for a sec ?" Tawni asked me in a very peppy way. I looked at Chad and he nodded, so I went to see Tawni. "Where were you going just there ?" She asked me.

"I want to give Chad his present" I lied "I don't want people to see it so I put it in his bedroom." I said. "What do you want to talk about ?" I added to change the subject.

"About the company but I guess it can wait till Monday." Tawni said with a smile.

I came back to Chad and led him to his room. "You put my gift in my bedroom ?" he asked skeptically. "shoot, I knew I should have looked here. Hey wait a minute, you already gave me my present." Chad remembered.

"I did, but I have another one, and it's not hidden in your bedroom." I told him getting closer, I started to kiss him, and a few seconds later he deepened the kiss leading us to his bed. We started making out, and he was about to pull away when I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Sonny." He said, and looked at me, even with the reflexion of the moon for only light, I could tell that his eyes were darker than usual. "If we go there I won't be able to stop, and I know that you -" I silence him with a kiss, when I needed air I slightly pulled away.

"I want to." I told him, and it didn't take anything else, what had to happen, happened.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Chad's birthday party, and everything was great. We had managed to get back downstairs without people suspecting a thing. And despite our goofy smiles, no one asked questions.

It was Monday and for once Chad was driving me to the company, I was making sure I had everything when the doorbell rang. My mother opened it. "Sonny, Chad's here !" She said.

A few minutes later, Chad entered the living room, he was starting to lean in when I suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. It was weird, I never puke in the morning, not if I had breakfast at least, and believe me, I had eat breakfast, I was just so hungry. I had just flushed that I heard a knock on the door. "Sonny ? Are you OK ?" Chad asked on the other side of the door.

I quickly brushed my teeth and opened the door. "yeah I'm fine, just a little weird. It's OK."

He dropped me off at the office, and I found Tawni waiting for me. "Sonny !" She said, jumping up and down. "We have a letter, from New York." She said moving an envelope in the air.

"What does it say ?" I asked getting excited. I had absolutely no idea what it could be about, but looking at Tawni's face it was something good, REALLY good.

"They want us to open an office in New York ! Well transfer this one to New York actually..." I didn't hear the rest, I felt nauseous again and run to the restroom, again.

The same thing happened the two following weeks, and everyone was starting to get worried. I kept on telling them all that I was fine, but I started to get worried too. I mean I was throwing up everyday, mostly in the mornings, and I was eating like I hadn't eaten in three weeks. It was really weird. It's only when my mother came into my room before she went to the supermarket, that it clicked into place. "Sonny do you need tampons, I'm going to the supermarket."

"No I'm fine." I told her. It took me a while to count until I understood that I was late, like two weeks late. Not possible ! I ran after my mom. "Wait I'm going with you."

My mother looked surprised, but didn't ask questions. Once we got to the supermarket, I left my mom, pretending that I wanted to check some fashion magazine and went directly buy a pregnancy test, thank god nobody saw me. Even if I wasn't a TV star anymore and that paparazzis weren't following me around, I still had to watch out because of Chad. I paid for it and went to the magazine racks, and picked some random fashion magazines. Then went to find my mom who was almost done shopping, yeah I know she's fast. "So anything good ?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll have to give these to Tawni once I'm done." I lied, I'm not even sure I'll read them, so Tawni ? She doesn't read, the only reason she accepted to come to my walkathon for books is because we were promoting her jeans !

We went home after checking out. I didn't even help my mom to unload the car and ran directly to my bedroom. Thank god I have my own bathroom. I read the instructions on the box, took the test and set the timer. Once the timer went off, I took the stick in my hand to see the result but ironically I closed my eyes afraid to see what it said. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Two bars. What does two bars mean ? I looked at the instructions again. "Pregnant" it said. "No. It can't be happening."

* * *

So here it is, what do you think ? What will she do? Is she going to tell Chad ?

Please Review !


	4. Telling everyone, Well almost

Hi everyone.

Here is the third chapter, sorry for the time it took me to update, I had some issues with one of my other stories and my grandfather is in the hospital so I didn't have the time or feel like writing. I put Remember me on hiatus so updates would still come regularly on this story, and will go back on this on on july 14th. hopefully everything will go back to normal quickly. Anyway, I was thinking about "Fashonita's helpers" for the name of the company, so tell me what you think about it in your reviews.

Enjoy this chapter and review !

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Telling everyone, well almost**

**Sonny's POV:**

_Okay, so I'm eighteen and pregnant. That's perfect. _What was I supposed to do ? I had to tell someone, but who ? Just then my cell phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID, it was Tawni.

"Tawni, can you get me a drive tomorrow morning ?" I asked when I picked up. She was just the person I could tell, I couldn't tell Chad about the baby, not now, it was too soon, we'd been dating for less than a year !

"okay." She said a little unsure. "Sonny are you okay, usually Chad is giving you a ride, at least lately." She asked. She knew something was up.

"Tawni I can't tell you this on the phone, I'll tell you tomorrow." I said in a pleading voice. I really didn't want to talk about it right now. I needed time to adjust a little to the situation. There was a little human being growing inside of me. As I thought of that my hand drifted to my flat stomach. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told her and hung up. It's only a few minutes later that I remembered that she had been the one calling me, so she probably wanted to tell me something. I wanted to call her but I was way too tired, and my eyelids were starting to close. I drifted in a deep slumber, only to be awoken in the morning by someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Sonny ?" Tawni asked when she entered my room. "You're not ready yet ? Come on get your ass in the shower !" She said pulling on my covers. I took a quick shower and decided to tell her while getting ready. "uh Tawni I have a problem." I said and picked at her reaction by the doorway.

"Sure you have a problem sweetie." She said walking around my room. "You're still dating Chad after a year, that is surely a problem." She told me laughing.

"Tawni I"m serious." I told her, and she mumbled an apology. "okay so I'll go right to it. Tawni, I'm pregnant." I told her in a breath, when I was ready.

"What ! You're -" She yelled and I rushed to her side and put my hand on her mouth.

"Not that loud, someone could hear you." I told her and removed my hand. She went to my bed and sat on it.

She pondered the new for a few minutes and finally talked. "How is that even possible ?" She asked.

"Really Tawni ?" I asked her, and she rolled her eyes. "Do I have to make you a picture ?" She gave me a small smile.

"I didn't mean it that way Sonny, and you know it." She said. "Any way, you're right you have a BIG problem." She told me. _Way to point the obvious Tawni. _"Your mother is going to kill you." She said.

"Why am I going to kill her ?" A voice called from behind us. We both turned around slowly, and found my mother standing in the doorway, the laundry basket in her hands.

"Oh hey Mrs Munroe, didn't see you there." She said with surprise, and then became nervous. "I have to go." She said in rush and hurried out of my room, even probably out of the house.

"What is it with her ?" My mother asked me, setting the basket on my bed.

"Nothing, she's just fine." I lied, laughing a little. "I think I should probably go too." I added when she eyed me suspiciously, and ran away like Tawni had.

I heard my mother calling after me. "Sonny wai-" but I didn't stop and went outside to see Tawni, waiting for me by her car. "Why did you ran away like that ?" I asked her a little mad. "Now she knows something's up." I complained when I got into her convertible.

She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Sonny, but your mother can get anything she wants out of me." She reminded me. We stayed silent for the rest of the ride, not even talking about something else, both of us still processing the fact that I was pregnant.

When we got to the company , Tawni accompanied me to my office. "I have to tell Chad." I stated. Even if I wasn't particularly thrilled to do so, I had no other choice. I mean it wasn't as if no one would notice, particularly Chad. Yet I was afraid to tell him. "Would you come with me, for moral support. Please." I plead.

"Okay, fine, I'll go with you." Tawni bended "When are you going to tell him ?" She asked.

"At lunch ?" I said, unsure. I had to tell him but I really didn't want to. Sure most people would be happy to have a child, even at my age. I mean in a few months time I would turn nineteen and Chad was 20 already. But our careers were going against us. I could still be a fashion designer with a child, I knew I could pull it off. But it would be hard for Chad to stay a successful actor with a child if he wanted to be a part of its life. Chad's career was practically his life, he would hate me for taking that away from him.

"Sonny, I can't decide for you. Pick a time and just do it." She said exasperated. "this secret is already killing me !" She screamed.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I told her. "I'll tell him at lunch... tomorrow. Or maybe next week..." I said and started to look at some papers. "Thinking about it, I don't think I will." I settled.

At that point Tawni had calmed down. "Why don't you want to tell him ?" She simply asked me. She couldn't understand, most of her boy friends were either unknown to the public eye of singers, and they rarely have to leave the country for really long periods of time. Either way, she never had to think about that.

"Because, it's too soon, we've only been dating for 10 month, and he doesn't need this right now, we're too young, I'm not even nineteen yet !" I tried to explain.

But apparently she didn't see my point. "So what ?" She asked me as if a baby was no big deal in someone's life.

"So Tawni, even if he wanted this baby, he would have to put his career on hold, and you know as well as I do that he can't do this. His career is his whole life, this town is his life, it's what made him Chad Dylan Cooper and not Chad Goldfarb, and I don't want to take that away from him." I told her truthfully, and she seemed to get it this time.

"Sonny, I understand but it doesn't change a thing to the fact that you'll have to tell him sooner or later. You'll gain some weight and eventually start to show, and he'll know. So tell him now;" She advised me. "if you don't tell him yourself, he'll surely be mad at you afterward."

I sighted and nodded, not wanting to talk about that anymore. She seemed to understand and got out of my office to go in her own. I called Chad to tell him to come with us to have lunch but I got his voice mail, so I left a message assuming that he would be there anyway.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

Since the end of Mackenzie Falls the previous month, I had stayed at home, waiting for my movie to start shooting. I was downstairs in the kitchen when Sonny had called me and I hadn't found my cell phone in time to talk to her. She had left a message, asking me if I was free for lunch, and I texted her that I could make it, knowing she would be busy at work. I started to get ready and when I was about to leave Caydee called me. "CDC here." I said, as usual.

"Chad, it's Caydee" She told me in a small voice, almost like she was afraid to tell me something. "I have to tell you something, and please don't freak out and go ballistic, Okay ?" She told me. _See I know my sister._

"Sure go ahead but I have lunch with Sonny and Tawni in less than 20 minutes. So I'll put you on speaker." I told her as I got into my car and started the engine, and pulled on the main road. "Caydee you can talk you know." I told her, laughing a little.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Andrew and I are having a baby." She said out of the blue. I suddenly felt the need to punch someone in the face, but being alone in my car, my feet pressed the gas pedal, and soon ran a red light. "Chad ?" Caydee asked when I didn't react. "Chad are you there ?"

_Like I could go somewhere else._ "Yeah" I said a little cross with her. How could she do this. _Come on a baby !_

"And what do you think ?" She asked as I reached the restaurant.

"What I think ?" I asked her scoffing. "I think you're making a mistake, that's what I think." I told her seriously, giving my keys to the parking valet. "Caydee, you can't have a baby, you're not even graduate yet."

"Chad, can't you be happy for us, and cut me some slack ?" She asked getting angry too. "I'm having a baby, and I would like for you to be happy for Andrew and me, for once in your life."

* * *

**Tawni's POV:** **(AN : yeah new POVs people)**

I saw Chad get in the restaurant, and turned to Sonny who tensed up as soon as she saw him. He was on the phone, obviously arguing with someone. He spotted us and hung up his phone, as he walked our way. "Urgh" He said upset.

Sonny looked at him and turned quickly my way. "See I told you I shouldn't tell him-" She whispered.

"Just go already !" I told her before she could convince me, and pushed her a little so she would stand to greet him. She gave me a dark glare before Chad took her in a hug.

"Hey Sunshine." He told her sweetly. I couldn't believe he would be mad at her for being pregnant, I could see how much he loved her by the look in his eyes when he looked at her. "Tawni." He stated plainly as he saw me sitting at the table.

"Oh I'm flattered." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Chad Dylan Cooper knows my name." _At least he didn't call me Blondie. _

He and Sonny sat down, and Sonny took a deep breath, getting ready to tell him the news. She turned to Chad. "Chad, I have something to tell y-" She didn't have time to finish.

"Can you believe it ?" Chad asked angrily. _Can't he shut up for once, she'll never get the guts to tell him now. _"Caydee is going to have a baby" I don't see the matter, I thought. "With this douche ! They haven't been married for a year !" He said and I saw Sonny slouch into her seat. "And who in their right mind would have a baby anyway ? They always cry and keep you from sleeping." _There's absolutely no way she's going to tell him now._ "Sonny remind me to never have a child." He told Sonny. I saw tears coming to her eyes as she nodded her answer. I knew she would crack so I tried to take his attention off her so she could go somewhere and let her tears fall.

"You, you don't want children ?" I asked faking surprise when I was incapable to feel anything but anger. _Who said I couldn't act ? _Chad turned to me, and I soon saw sonny escape the restaurant probably going back to the car.

"Tawni, I'm an actor, I need to be free, not with children running around and keeping me from sleeping." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When he turned back to Sonny, he realized she wasn't there anymore. "Where did Sonny go ?" He asked me all innocent.

I couldn't believe it, _what a jerkface ! _"You're a jerk, you know that Chad ?" I asked him, and he looked at me with surprised as I took my purse and stormed out of the restaurant, to find Sonny waiting for me in the passenger seat of my car, crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry Sonny." I told her as we drove back to the company.

Sonny dismissed it by shaking her head "I don't want to talk about it now Tawni." She said between sobs. I could tell she was devastated and I wanted to help her, but I also knew she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

When we got to the company, Sonny went straight to her office and asked her assistant to take messages if anyone called and to cancel all her meetings for the rest of the day. I let her alone, I knew she would need time to think but I was surprised when she came in my office only an hour later, still teary-eyed. "Tawni, can you call Port and ask her to come over." She asked me, her voice barely a whisper.

She went to sit on the couch as I called Portlyn over. We waited a little over fifteen minutes when Portlyn came in panting. "I came here the faster I could." She said, and then saw Sonny and she turned to me. "What did he do this time ?" She asked me. She knew Chad and Sonny well enough to know that Chad was the matter.

I explained everything to her, Sonny broke down again when I repeated Chad's exact words, and Portlyn immediately took her in a hug. We waited for her to calm down a little before talking about it again. "So what are you going to do ?" Portlyn asked her.

"I won't kill it Portlyn." Sonny told her a little too harshly. "I already love this baby, I know it sounds stupid, but." She stated but stopped again. "I want to keep it." Portlyn and I weren't shocked a bit by her decision. Sonny was the kind of girl that would have this baby, no matter what life put on her way, she would bring this baby up, even if she had to do it by herself.

"Sonny I never suggested abortion." Portlyn told her. "I always knew you would keep this baby." She confessed. "Even if I know about it for like half a hour. Now that you know what you're going to do about the baby, what about Chad ?" She asked and Sonny stated playing with her fingers.

Portlyn and I already knew she wouldn't tell him about the baby, and I couldn't hold it against her. If I were in her shoes I wouldn't tell him either. "Well I thought about something but.." Sonny started nervously.

"No buts Sonny, what have you thought about ?" I pressed her. She looked at me for a second, took a deep breath and talked again.

"Well I thought about this offer we had last month." She said, talking about the offer we had had to open our main office in New York. "I know that I didn't want to go because of Chad but I guess that it would be better in my situation to accept it, if the offer is still standing." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't say a thing and called the agency in New York, to know if their offer was still standing.

"Thank you." I said before I hung up, and turned to Sonny and Portlyn who where looking intently at me. "I guess this means we're going to New York." I said with a little smile. I would totally beam but I didn't know if Sonny would be this happy. I could tell she still loved Chad even if his acts had told her to do otherwise. Going to New York meant she had to leave him behind.

"You can jump up and down Tawn." She told me sympathetically. Sonny knew that when the letter first came in I had hoped to go there.

"Sonny, I can't be happy about this when I see you like this." I told her and gave her a hug.

"So you're going to New York" Portlyn said. "But what are you going to tell him ?" She asked Sonny. "I mean, he loves you, he won't let you go that easily." She was right, as much as I hated to think of this, Sonny would probably have to crush his heart in order to go.

"I know" Sonny said. "I guess I have to go talk to him."

"I'll help you with this." Proposed Portlyn. "It still be hard but, easier." Sonny looked at her almost pleading to know what she was going to do. "Don't worry Sonny, I have to go see him anyway, I'll just beam that you've been offered a wonderful opportunity and that you took it." She reassured her.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

Tawni had just drop me off, and I went straight to my bedroom, not wanting my mom to see me. I had cried most of the afternoon and I was pretty sure that my eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. What Chad had told me at lunch had totally crushed my heart, but weirdly as mad as I was with him, I still loved him. I went to the safety of my bed and opened my lap top which was on my nightstand, and went on twitter.

_XxPortfromtheFallsxX so happy for my besties TawniTown'sPrincess & Sonshine ! New York City here they come._

I read when the page was fully loaded. Gosh this is bad. I looked a my replies and saw one from Chad

_TheOnlyCDC Sonshine NYC ? _

I knew I would have to talk to him but I couldn't bring myself to do it tomorrow. I needed time or I would break down right in front of him, and have to tell him the real reason with this sudden change of plans. I closed my laptop and looked at the ceiling when my mom knocked on my door. "Sonny ? Can I come in ?" She asked before stepping inside. I didn't look at her, sill staring at the ceiling, when she walked to my bed and sat next to me. "Sonny, why did you took off this morning ?" She asked me. When I didn't answer, she pressed. "Sonny, I'm worried about you."

I hated it when she was worrying about me, and decided to respond. I sat up. "It's nothing mom. I'm fine." I told her forcing a smile on my face.

She looked at me a few seconds and noticed my eyes. "Sonny, have you been crying ?" She asked me again. If it wasn't my mom I would have felt like asking for a lawyer.

"No, I'm just tired." I lied again.

"Sonny, don't lie to me." She said with authority. "I know something's wrong and that you've been crying." She said and made me look at her. "Tell me, maybe I can help." She proposed. _Sure mom you can help me, I'm pregnant. Oh and Chad doesn't want children. As if._

"I doubt it mom." I told her.

"Sonny please tell me what's wrong." She almost plead. "I don't want to scare Tawni to know what's wrong with you." She told me, and I knew I had to tell her. If I didn't she would go find Tawni, and then she'll be mad at me for keeping something as big as being pregnant away from her.

"Fine, but remember you wanted to know." I told her and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for her outburst. "I'm pregnant."

Her eyes went wide and the outburst came, as predicted. "What ? Sonny are you out of your mind ? A baby is a big responsibility and you're only eighteen !" She took a few deep breath and looked back at me. "Does Chad know ?" She asked me, and I instantly felt like crying again.

"No." I said and she gave me a disapproving look. "I tried to tell him today at lunch but he said he didn't want children so I didn't tell him." I explained and she softened a little.

"That's why you've been crying." She stated, it wasn't a question, she knew me well enough to know it was what got me crying. She took my hands in hers and looked at me in the eyes. "Sonny, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, this is something you have to decide yourself." She started. "Just know that your dad and I will back you up, no matter what you decide." She said and waited a little for me to tell something. "So, what are you going to do ?" She asked.

"Well first, I'm going to tell dad, then Caydee and Mr Cooper because I know they'll keep the secret if I ask them to." It wasn't that I didn't trust Mrs Cooper with this, but I knew that she would do what she thinks is the best for everyone, so she might decide to tell Chad. "And well as I can't stay here without Chad ending up knowing I'm pregnant, Tawni and I decided to accept the proposition we had in New York. So we'll move there, and hopefully the paparazzis won't bug us at all."

"What are you going to do about Chad ?" She asked me, and I looked back at my laptop.

"Well, he already knows about New York, thanks to Portlyn, so I'll just tell him that it a big opportunity that we can't let go, and that it would probably be easier if we stopped seeing each other."

"Sonny are you sure it the best idea ?" She asked me. I didn't find the words to explain how I felt about this so she pressed me. "I mean, I know you love him, even now. I can tell by the look in your eyes every time his name comes into the conversation. Are you sure this is what you want ? He might find someone else if you go."

"It's the only thing I can do. I do it for him mom." I told her, and she seem to understand what I meant. I got up to go find my dad. "I'll tell dad now." I said.

He was on the couch in the living room, reading the news paper. I went to sat next to him and waited for him to look up. "Dad I'm pregnant." I told him once he did.

At first he was furious. "You're what ?" But then he suddenly laughed. "No you can't be, you have to have -" He stopped mid sentence as if he had just realized something. "Have you slept with Chad ?" He asked furious again.

"Dad, we've been together for almost a year, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I told him.

"I would have preferred later." _Yeah so do I. _"Sonny, you're only eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you." He told me sympathetically, I knew that he wasn't really mad at me for being pregnant, more like disappointed, but I knew he would get over it.

"I know that, but what's done is done. And I'm not on TV anymore, and my life isn't as public so everything's fine." I reassured him, but me too.

"What about Chad ?" _What's with this question ?_ I should have known better, everyone would ask me this question.

"Chad doesn't want children." I told him simply and just by the look on his face I could tell he didn't understand it the right way.

"Well he should have thought about that a little earlier. Why isn't he with you anyway ?" He asked me, and looked around as if to check that Chad wasn't hiding somewhere. "He should be with you to tell us the news."

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant, dad." I mumbled, but he heard me.

"Sonny you have to tell him about the baby. It's his responsibility as well, even if he doesn't want kids." He told me sternly.

"Dad I can't do this to him, it would destroy his career and he would probably hate me for this. I love him dad, even if he broke my heart, and I don't want him to hate me when I still love him." I told him, my eyes getting watery again. He took my into a hug and rubbed my back.

"He'll eventually know Sonny." He said sweetly when he pulled away. "When you'll start to show, he'll know." _Thank god I had thought about everything._

"That's why Tawni and I are leaving for New York Monday." I told him, and I saw panic shot through his eyes.

"We'll move too." He told me. I knew that it was breaking his heart, and my mother's too, by going away. I was their little girl, even if they still had Lena at home, it was hard to let go.

"No dad, you can't come with me. If you do, Chad will know something is up. You have to stay here with mom and Lena." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But Sonny you'll need our help -" He started, but I had to stop him. If I listened to him any longer he would convince me.

"I'll be fine, I'll have Tawni with me." I told him, he opened his mouth to protest. "No dad, I'll be perfectly fine with Tawni, and I'll call you, everyday if I have to, to tell you how are things Okay ?" I didn't wait for his response and got up. "I have to go see Caydee, I'll be back in about an hour. Can you tell mom ?" I asked and he nodded.

The drive to Chad's house seemed longer than it really was, and I was really nervous to tell Mr Cooper, Caydee was pregnant too so I figured that she would get me. I just hoped that Chad wouldn't come home early from the studio or else I'd have to find a really good lie, and I'd have to explain everything about the New York situation.

When I got there, I rang the bell and Mrs Cooper opened the door less than a minute later, and looked surprised to see me. "Sonny dear. Why did you rang the bell, it's your house sweetie." She told me and stepped aside to welcome me in. "Chad's not home, but you can wait for him, besides Caydee is here." She told me as Caydee walked into the hallway.

I waved at her and turned back to Mrs Cooper. "Is your husband here, I need to talk to him." I told her." It's business related." I added when I saw the look on her face.

"Sure sweetie, Caydee will show you the way." She said turning to Caydee who nodded and led me upstairs to her father's study. Once we got there she knocked on the door and started to walk away.

"Actually Caydee, I need to talk to you too, so you can come in." I told her, and she looked surprised. We entered the room and found Mr Cooper talking over the phone, he motioned us to sit.

"Sonny, it's nice to see you again." He told me when he hung up his phone. "To what do I owe your visit ?" He asked me with a big smile.

I looked alternatively at him and Caydee and took a deep breath. "Well lets say that I'm in the same situation Caydee is currently." I told them evasively, but they understood immediately what situation I was talking about, and they jaw dropped to the floor for a few seconds. "I tried to tell Chad today but he told me something clearly meaning that he didn't want kids, so he is still clueless and I would like it to stay this way. At least for now." I continued. I knew it was asking to much of them. He was part of their family, a son or a brother, and it was something big he should be aware of. "But I wanted you to know; I'm leaving for New York next week and I'd like you to keep Chad in check for me, take care of him cause he won't be himself." they stayed silent and looked at me, then at each other before Mr Cooper talked.

"I'm really happy you told us Sonny, and I believe you want this to stay between the three of us." He asked me, and I nodded my response.

"You can tell your wife, but please wait till Chad moves out." I asked. "I know she's very protective of him, and if she knows about the baby and sees Chad miserable when I leave, she might want to tell him." I knew Chad wouldn't take our separation well and that Sharon would try to make him feel better. The phone on Mr Cooper rang again.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." He said. "I'm really glad you told me Sonny. I'm gonna be a grandpa twice this year." He said with a smile and answered the phone. Caydee and I left the room and went into Caydee's old bedroom.

"I can't believe you're pregnant too." She said beaming. "I'm so happy I'm going to be an aunt !"She started to jump up and down and waited for me to join her, but instead I went by the bed and sat on in. "What is it ?" She asked me.

"It's just that I know it will break his heart. He already knows we're leaving next week because Portlyn put it on twitter, and I'm sure he'll be hurt he had to learn it this way, he'll be sad and blame me, which will make me sad because I still love him and -" I couldn't finish my explication, tears ans sobs making it impossible for me to talk. Caydee came by my side and hugged me tight.

"It's okay Sonny, my brother's an ass." She tried to comfort me. "You'll see everything will end up great. And if he blames you call me I'll send Andrew to kick his butt."

The mention of Andrew's name reminded me of something really important. "Caydee, you have to keep it a secret, for real this time." I told her. "You can tell Andrew, but that's it. Chad can't know about it." I insisted as we heard the front door open and close.

A few seconds later we heard a loud scream from downstairs. "Caydee !" Chad was home.

* * *

Sonny is in trouble :S. I know I made everyone take it pretty well (well apart from Chad, who I made an ass) but she's already leaving so it's enough drama.

Remember you can follow me on twitter (Poppysmic59), I'm on there almost everyday during the summer, always open on my laptop even if I'm not there. I'll tell you when the updates are coming and everything.

thanks again for reading, reviewing, alerting and everything.


	5. Leaving, Depression and Bonding

wow that was hard but I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry for the time it took me.

I really hope I'll be able to post the next chapter soon, and that you'll enjoy this chapter.

You might hate me, but you'll be learning an interesting thing about "I don't deserve this."

**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Leaving, depression and bonding**

**Sonny's POV :**

That wasn't good, he seemed really mad, not at me but still mad. There was no way I could get out of the house without seeing him. "Caydee, if you don't come downstairs, I'm coming into your room!" He yelled again.

"Well I should probably go downstairs. I don't think you want to talk to him right now." Caydee told me. She was so sweet. She should hate me or at least despise me for not telling her brother he was going to be a father, but no she was sweet. "If you need anything or want to talk, you have my number." She told me before she left the room.

I waited in her room for about twenty minutes, then a door nearby was slammed and Caydee came back. "You can go home, drama boy locked himself in his room. You should be safe but try and talk with him tomorrow." She told me.

"Will do." I said. "Thanks for everything Caydee, I'll miss you." She gave me a hug. "Congrats on the baby, by the way."

"Thank, at least you're happy about it." She said and opened the door. "Coast's clear."

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up." I plead, waiting for Sonny to answer her cellphone. I knew something was wrong with her and I wanted to know what it was.

"Hey, it's Sonny, I can't get to thee phone right now." Voice mail. Again. It was at least the fifth time. I have to talk to her about lunch and this New York thing. I hung up before the beep and dialed her house number.

"Munroe residence." Mr Munroe was the one to answer.

"Hi Mr Munroe, it's Chad. Is Sonny home ?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I really needed to talk to her.

"She went out about a hour ago." He told me. That's a no. "I don't know when she's coming home but, do you want me to give her a message ?"

"Yes, could you tell her to call me back, please. Tell her it's important." Once Mr Munroe had agreed, I hung up and laid back on my bed. Things didn't go well today, first Caydee is pregnant, then Sonny leaves me without a goodbye, and finally I learn, by TWITTER, that her and Blondie are leaving for New York.

Just when I was about to call Sonny again, my cellphone went off. I picked it up almost immediately when I saw Sonny's picture on the screen. "Thank god you called back. I was getting worried." I told her. It was true, since recently I had started to really worry about Sonny, not because she had been sick though. I don't really know why, but I know that I was thinking about her safety more than I used to.

"Chad, I'm fine. I just needed some time alone, so I left my cell in my room and went for a walk." She told me, but something in her voice seemed off.

"Sonny are you okay ?" I asked, worrying again.

"Can I come over ? We have to talk about things." She asked, not answering my question. Is this me, or did she just use the break up line ?

"Uhm … yeah sure." I said, not sure at all. Was she going to break up with me ?

Sonny arrived at my house fifteen minutes later, she didn't look thrilled to be here. She's not going to break up with you, relax ! You're Chad Dylan Cooper, no one dumps Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hi." I said. I wanted it to sound casual, but it came out all awkward. I leaned in to peck her on the lips, like I always do but she turned her head and my lips met her cheek. It's bad, really bad. She's breaking up with me. This can't be happening !

"So I heard the news … I guess congratulations are in order." I said really coldly. When I saw Portlyn's tweet that afternoon, I thought I would cry. Seriously, and Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT cry.

She looked at my guiltily. "Chad, I'm sorry. I should have told you first, but Portlyn was at the office when they called." That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard !

I kept my cool, I didn't want to yell at her, it was awkward enough as it was. We were still in the hallway and the front door was still wide open. "When are you leaving ?" We still had time to think of a plan to stay together. Chad Dylan Cooper won't get dumped.

The word which came out of Sonny's mouth then, crushed my heart. "We're leaving on Monday morning." It was barely a whisper, but the effect was still the same.

"That soon ?" Is she kidding me, it leaves us just three days. "What about us ?" You better not break up with me.

"I don't know Chad." Oh boy, she's breaking up with me ! Snap out of it Cooper, you don't have to be dumped, dump her first. "I love you Chad, never doubt that, but it's a once in a life time opportunity, and you have you career here ..."

Now Cooper, or she'll dump you before you have time to dump her. "It's okay Sonny I get it." Okay, it's not really breaking up, well it is but … You see what I mean.

Sonny looked at me with shocked eyes, after a little while they became watery, and she left. Just like that, she turned around and she left, without a goodbye or a second glance. She just left.

* * *

**Devon's POV:**

Some cast mates and I went back to the studio to get the rest of our things. Portlyn came with that blond chick from So Random !.

Thank god that show was over, much thanks to me I have to admit. And the best part is that no one has a clue I'm the one who told the press. If they knew they'd probably be mad, but they don't. And besides I warned Chad.

_**Flashback :**_

_It was little miss Sunshine eighteenth birthday, and everyone was partying. I saw Chad sitting next to the dance floor, watching Sonny like a moron. It made my blood boil, this wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper. "How could you do this ?" I asked him._

"_Do what, Devon." He asked me back. He didn't even look away from Sonny. What is wrong with him. It's almost like he's been brain washed or something._

"_Dude, she bewitched you !" I told him "Look at you, sitting alone, watching her, while you could be surrounded by the hottest girls of the city."_

"_Look Devon, I know you don't really like Sonny, but could you keep your thoughts to yourself." He replied coldly._

"_Chad, you would be better off without her." I insisted. _

"_Devon, I'm trying to tell you this the most politely possible, shut up." He said, and I saw him clenching his fists._

"_Oh and what are you gonna do if I don't ? Fire me ? You won't be together for much longer Chad, believe me." Then I left._

_**End flashback **_

I packed my things quickly and went back to the parking lot. I stopped on the way when I heard a really interesting conversation.

"I can't believe Sonny's pregnant !" Portlyn told Tawni. What ? Sonny is pregnant ? That ruins all my work. There's absolutely no way they're going to break up now. Not with a baby on the way !

" Yeah, too bad Chad's a jerk, and said he didn't want kids." Tawny said and kicked something. "And now they're going to break up." Apparently she was mad, but I was really glad. My friend is back !

"He's so stupid. And I'm the one who can't talk without a script." Portlyn said, closing her last box. "I'm gonna miss you so much Sonny and you will leave for New York." They're leaving ? Even better !

* * *

**Andrew's POV :**

"Hey who was this ?" Caydee asked her brother. Chad didn't look great. He was pale, this eyes were a little red and he looked totally depressed. "Are you okay ?" She asked him again.

"It was Sonny." He said, emotionless. "We just broke up." He said.

"Oh" Caydee said. How can she look like that. Chad looks like he could kill himself, and all she has to say is 'Oh' ? I don't really like Chad, and that's an understatement, but I have to admit he made more efforts that I did.

Chad left the living room and went upstairs, probably to his room. "It's all you could say ? Oh ? It's almost like you knew they were going to break up." I said and Caydee bit her lower lip. "Oh boy, you knew ?"

"Well Sonny and I are in the same … condition." She told me. What is that suppose to mean, in the same condition ? … No !

"She's ..." I asked and Caydee nodded.

"You can't tell anyone, even Chad. Sonny would kill me ..." She then explained what had happened that day. It's incredible, there was even more drama than in Chad's stupid TV show.

"So she's leaving for New York in three days. No wonder why Chad looked so depressed."

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"That was the last box." Tawni said as my dad left my almost empty bedroom with the last box. Tomorrow was the day Tawni and I were leaving for New York. "Oh come on Sonny. It's what you wanted, isn't it ?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled. It was like I had another choice either. I had been miserable ever since I came back from Chad's house two day ago. Ever since he broke up with me. I knew I should be grateful I didn't have to somehow break his heart, but it still hurt.

"Come on, everything will go perfectly, and who knows maybe someday your baby will meet Chad." Tawni tried to cheer me up.

I couldn't believe I would be flying to New York in less than twelve hours, leaving my family behind. Tawni stayed over and the next morning was really emotional.

My parents drove us to the airport and my mom was already in tears when my father started the car. Everyone was in tears as we had to say our last goodbyes.

"Take care of you sweety, I don't want you to put my first grand child in danger okay." My mom told me before she hugged me tight. She went to Tawni and told her to look out for me.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you ?" My dad asked me one more time.

"I've already told you dad, you have to stay here." I wanted badly for them to come with me, but I knew it would complicate things even more.

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby girl." He told me and hugged me. He kept me in his arms for a few minutes, until we really had to go. "Take care."

"Don't worry. Love you both." I said, tears in my eyes. Tawni and I linked arms and started to walk toward the gates.

"Sonny wait !" I heard someone calling after us.

* * *

**Andrew's POV :**

"I'm really worried now. It's been three days and he hasn't left his room, his door is locked, he barely eats and he doesn't want to talk to me about what happened." Sharon explained, on the early Monday morning.

"Okay that's enough, I'm going to talk to him." Caydee said and went for the stairs. I stopped her as she was setting foot on the first stair. "Andrew, what are you doing ?"

"Let me try first." I asked and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You want to talk with Chad ?" She asked incredulous.

"I'll try to talk some sense into him. If it doesn't work you can talk to him." I proposed. I wasn't really sure about what I was doing but at least I was trying to be nice. She nodded and went back to the kitchen to talk with her mom.

"Chad ?" I called when I reached his door. It was going to be awkward to say the least. "Chad, can you open the door ?" I asked, but the room stayed silent. "Come on Chad." I said and knocked forcefully on the door.

"It's open, you dumbass." Chad said when he opened the door. Judging by his face, you could add sleep deprivation to his mother's list. "What do you want ?" He asked aggressively.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yeah like you care." He said and went back inside, but left the door open. "What do you really want ?"

"Look Chad I know that we don't really like each other." He scoffed at that. "But I wanted to talk about what happened with Sonny. Caydee wanted to talk with you, but I thought you'd rather talk about it with me than with her." It was the truth but I was pretty sure he wouldn't believe me.

"I don't want to talk about it, with you or anybody else !" He said and threw a framed picture on the wall. "Can't you just leave me alone ? I just broke up with possibly the love of my life, can't you just give me time ?"

"Chad, you might not like what I'm about to say but, if Sonny is the love of your life you have a weird way of showing it." I told him thinking about what he told her about babies. After all it's not because he doesn't want to talk about it, that I can't give him a little piece of my mind.

"Mind your own business Andrew."

Mind my own business ? Yeah count on that. "It's not because she's leaving that you guys can't be at least friends, if you don't want of a long distance relationship. Lets look at the facts, you didn't try to hold her back." I continued, and he glared at me. "At least go tell her goodbye." I finished and left the room. A few minutes we heard the front door close.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I can't believe I'm listening to Andrew. Fortunately for me, there wasn't a lot of traffic, so I was able to drive to the airport pretty quickly. When I got there I looked for their gate and ran to be sure to catch her before she left.

"Sonny !" I yelled across the place when I saw her and Tawni walking to the gate. I couldn't let her got, not before I talked to her. She stopped when she saw me and I ran to catch up with them. "Stay here with me." I plead out of breath.

She looked torn, almost like she'd like to stay here with me. "I can't Chad, I have to go."

"But we love each other." I plead.

"I know but Chad, Tawni and I are leaving for New York and there's nothing we can do about it." She said avoiding eye contact. "We can stay friend, but take care of yourself and try to move on." She told me, no expression in her voice, and left.

Just like that. She left me standing there all alone and completely lost for the second time.


	6. From babies name to babies

**Hi everyone**

**Sorry for the really long wait but here comes a really long chapter, hope you'll like it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 : From babies name to babies**

_**16th of May 2012 (Sonny is 12 weeks pregnant) :**_

**Andrew's POV :**

It's been a month since Sonny left for New York with Tawni, without telling Chad she was carrying his child. Life had changed quite a bit since then.

First Caydee was five months pregnant and her stomach was growing bigger everyday. She was really moody and had really weird cravings. It could get on my nerves sometimes but I wouldn't say anything, those were the joys of pregnancy I guess.

Then after about a week of moping around, doing nothing and barely leaving the house, Chad started working all the time barely taking any breaks and working non-stop, even on week-ends.

And finally, and this is surprising even for me, Chad and I had became somewhat friends and he finally accepted the fact that he would become an uncle. It was fun hanging out with him when he wasn't working. I guess it's too bad all of this didn't happen before Sonny left.

Caydee was twenty one weeks pregnant and today was the day of her second ultrasound. "What if there's something wrong ?" She asked me nervously.

"Caydee, everything will be fine." I told her, barely thinking before talking, ever since her first ultrasound she had become paranoid and was really cautious with everything she did.

"Mrs Morrow." A nurse called. We got up and entered the examination room. "Doctor Parker will be with you shortly." She told us and closed the door on her way out. Doctor Parker arrived a few minutes later and asked us is we wanted to know the baby's sex.

Caydee looked quickly at me to know if I had changed my mind. "Yes, we'd like to know." She told her after I nodded.

She applied the gel on Caydee's stomach and started the ultrasound. She stayed silent, moving the wand all over Caydee's stomach. As she said nothing, Caydee's grip on my hand tightened.

"Well it seems like this little one wants to stay unknown." Doctor Parker said and ended the ultrasound.

"I told you something would go wrong." Caydee told me when we were making our way back to the car.

"Caydee, it was nothing. She just couldn't tell us the gender. We'll probably know after your next ultrasound." I tried to reassure her.

"But that's in two months." She whined.

* * *

_**20th of May 2012 (Sonny is 12 weeks pregnant) :**_

**Sonny's POV :**

"What do you mean you're not coming with me ?" I asked Tawni when I was about to go to my doctor's appointment. Life had been mostly great, I missed Chad but paparazzis left us alone here.

"I can't go with you. I have to finish a dress today so it can be in the next photo shoot." She told me. I didn't want to go alone, sure the father question had already been answered but I never was alone for a doctor's appointment and it was my first ultrasound, which meant that I would need some kind of moral support.

"Please Tawni, I can't go alone, not this time." I plead.

"Sonny, you'll have to go alone sooner or later, you said it yourself." She told me. I had to go alone, she was right, and I did say that.

"Fine, I'll go alone this time but you'll come with me for my second ultrasound right ?" I asked and she nodded before she gave me a hug and almost shoved me out of the apartment.

Tawni and I lived in a cozy apartment next to central park. It was big enough for now but we would need to find something else once the baby born.

"Ms Munroe." A nurse called while I was waiting surrounded pregnant women and their husband. I got up trying not to think about Chad and how he didn't want kids.

"That's it ?" Tawni asked when I showed her my ultrasound picture. "Two months of hearing you throw up, just for that little thing ? It doesn't even look like a baby."

"It's only been twelve weeks Tawni, it's a baby not some sort of plant, it takes nine month for it to be fully grown." I reminded her.

She returned to her dress and I went to the computer to send everyone the picture. It had became a habit, every week or so I would send them an e-mail to tell them what was going on and Caydee would do the same for me.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

Today had been really weird. I went on the set of my new movie, did some interviews just like I had done for the last few weeks, but today something felt wrong, something was off.

It was like I was needed somewhere else, like I had forgotten about something really important.

When I got home Caydee and Andrew were there, talking about baby names with my mom." Hey Chad, come help us choose a name." Caydee called me from the kitchen.

"So it's settled then, you know if it's a boy or a girl ?" I asked from the doorway. Somehow, as Caydee's stomach grew larger, I found myself growing excited about this baby.

Caydee made a face. "No, he or she made sure the doctor couldn't tell." She explained, her hands on her stomach. "We still want to choose names though. So Chad, how would you call your daughter ?" She asked me.

This may sound girly but I already knew how I would call my children, I had started to think about it when Sonny and I started dating. But since we weren't together I guess I won't need them. "Zoey probably." I told her.

"What about a boy ?" Andrew asked.

"I think I would call him Noah." The three of them then gave me a funny look. "What ?" I asked.

"Well you seem to have really thought about it that's all." My mother pointed out.

"So what ?" I asked again a little harshly. I knew that the subject of Sonny would come up and I really didn't want to talk about that." I'm twenty, can't I think about those kind of things ?"

"Course honey you can. It's just that I never thought you would before your girlfriend or wife was pregnant, that's all." She tried to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "This day has been weird. That was almost like I was needed somewhere, that someone needed me." I explained and saw Caydee and Andrew exchange a look, it bugged me but I shrugged it off.

* * *

_**9th June 2012 (Sonny is 15 weeks pregnant) :**_

**Sonny's POV :**

Today was my birthday, I was going to turn nineteen, but this birthday was different, I was going to spend it away from the ones I love. Sure my parents and Lena were coming here but the rest of my family was staying in Wisconsin.

"Wake up birthday girl, breakfast is ready." Tawni said when she got in my room and set a tray of food on my night stand. I stirred awake and sat, my back on the headboard and started to eat my breakfast.

A little bit later she left for the airport to get my parents and sister, and I switched my laptop on and checked my e-mails. There was one of Caydee.

_From : Caydee Morrow_

_To : Sonny Munroe_

_Subject : Happy Birthday !_

_Hey there sweetie, how is my pregnant friend doing ?_

_Andrew and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I would have loved to come and see you and give you your gift myself but the plane isn't really something welcoming when you're pregnant._

_We gave your gift to your mom to give to you. Dad is wishing you a happy birthday too and asked me to remind you that you can call him if you need anything._

_Now I don't know if it will make you happy or not, but I asked Chad about babies name and I thought it might interest you. He already had them picked out so he really likes them. He likes Zoey for a girl and Noah for a boy._

_I hope I didn't ruin your birthday with this. Have fun celebrating with your family._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Caydee, Andrew and the baby._

I had to read the part about Chad five times to be sure I understood it well. Chad had babies names picked out ? But he didn't want kids ! Maybe he had thought about that for Caydee and Andrew. I brushed the thought away and went to get ready before my family got here.

"Here is my little girl." My mom said when she entered the apartment and gave me a tight hug. She pulled away a little and looked at me. "Oh my ! You're starting to show !" She said excitingly and hugged me again.

"Connie let her breath." My dad told her when he entered the apartment followed by Lena and Tawni. My mom released me and my dad hugged me quickly. "Happy birthday Sonny."

Once our reunion ended, we all went to the living room. "Okay, present time !" Tawni said, clapping her hands. She got up and went to her room. She came back seconds later with a gift wrapped in a bright pink paper. "Open mine first." She said and handed me the box.

I quickly got rid of the paper and opened the white box. There stood a beautiful baby album. "Thanks Tawni this is beautiful, I love it."

"Our turn now." My mom said and gave me an envelope. "It's more for the baby than for you but we didn't know what to get to you." She said. I didn't mind if my gift were all baby related, I only needed one thing and I couldn't have it, and it was the reality of things. I was pregnant.

"Wow." I saw when I saw the number on the gift card. "Mom, dad, it's a lot of money, are you sure about this ?" I asked unsure.

"Sonny those things are expensive , it will probably only cover the furniture for the nursery." My dad told me. I knew that babies were expensive but we were talking about three thousand dollars, that's a lot of money.

"My turn now." Lena said and handed me her gift. "I know you still don't know the baby's sex but it was so cute, and I want a niece, so I bought it anyway."

It was the cutest stuffed bunny that I had ever seen, it was in different fabrics and shades of pink and purple. If I wasn't having a girl, I would keep it for me.

"Caydee gave us those." My mom said and gave me two boxes. "She said you should wait to open the small one." She added when I was to open it. I took the other one. It was a purple diaper bag, there was a note on the top of it.

_Again happy birthday Sonny,_

_the small box is Chad's gift. I found it in his room a few weeks ago._

_He must have bought it before you left._

_I thought you might want to have it._

_Caydee._

Now I understood why she wanted me to wait before opening the other gift. It felt weird somehow, I thought about Chad everyday, secretly going on his blog, but it was never related to the baby, but today it was different.

I waited till everyone went to bed that night to open Chad's gift. It was gorgeous. It was two charms for the charm bracelet he gave me for my eighteenth birthday. One was a cake and the other one was a heart engraved '_I love you_' on one side and '_Chad_' on the other.

A few tears fell as I put the charms on the bracelet the I always wore. Caydee had been right, I wanted those even though I wasn't supposed to. Chad must have bought the heart for our first anniversary and the cake for my birthday. I touched the engraved heart one last time and went to sleep but as my fingers lingered on Chad's name I felt a little kick in my lower stomach.

My other hand flew to the little baby bump as I felt another one. "that your father little baby."

* * *

_**16th of May 2012 (Sonny is 21 weeks pregnant) :**_

"So you want to know your baby's sex right ?" The doctor asked me as she put the wand of the ultrasound on my stomach.

I just nodded and looked intently at the monitor. She moved the wand over my stomach and showed me the baby's arm, legs and head and finally the time came. "And it seems like you're having a girl."

**Caydee's POV :**

"Chad can I use your laptop, please ?" I asked when I got inside his room.

He stuck is head out of the bathroom. "Yeah, it's on my bed." He told me and went back in the bathroom. Sonny was supposed to send me her ultrasound picture today and since I didn't have my laptop, I didn't have another choice but to use Chad's.

I sat on his bed and switched his laptop on as Pudge came to sit on my lap. I then logged in and saw Sonny's e-mail.

_From : Sonny Munroe_

_To : Caydee Morrow_

_Subject : It's a girl !_

_Hey Caydee,_

_first and before I forget, happy anniversary to you and Andrew. I'm so happy for you._

_Then you're going to have a goddaughter. Yes you read well, I want you to be her godmother and I'm sure Chad would want you to be too. She's perfect and has 10 fingers and 10 toes._

_Hope you're doing well._

_Sonny and Zoey._

That was a lot in one e-mail. I'm going to be a godmother. Sonny was just so sweet, she thought about what Chad would have wanted even if he's not involved in her pregnancy.

* * *

_**8th of August 2012 (Sonny is 24 weeks pregnant) :**_

"Okay Caydee, deep breaths. Everything will be alright this time." I tried to reassure myself as we were waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"So ready for the big news ?" The doctor asked us when she entered the examination room.

"Yeah, lets just hope he or she isn't hiding this time." I said with a smile. Everything was ready for this baby to arrive but we really wanted to know if we were having a boy or a girl, even Chad wanted to know.

"Well lets see then." She said and turned the monitor on. "Good news, the little boy isn't hiding anymore." We're having a boy. I turned to Andrew and saw the tears in his eyes.

"So ?" All three asked expectantly when we got to my parents' house.

"It's a boy !" We announced them and Chad hugged me tight.

"I'm having a nephew ! I call first for the girls advice." He said and everyone looked at him weirdly. "What ? I'm America's heart throb, who could give better girls advice than me ?" He asked seriously.

* * *

_**17th of September 2012 (Sonny is 30 weeks pregnant) :**_

**Chad's POV :**

This was getting ridiculous. I was twenty years old, almost 21, I was the most successful actor of the year, the better paid. What was I still doing living with my parents ?

The truth was that somewhere seep inside of me I was still hoping Sonny would come back, but it's been five months and I hadn't heard from her. What was the point of waiting for her, she had obviously forgotten about me.

"Are you sure about that ?" My mom asked as I was packing my room.

"Yeah, it's more than time anyway." I told her and she made a face. "Hey, I'm moving five minutes away from here, not on the other side of the world." I reassured her.

"You'll still come here sometime right ?"

"Course I'll come here mom." I said and gave her a hug.

A few hours later all my things were in the moving van. "Come on Pudge, lets go to our new home." I told him as he was on Caydee's lap in the living room. He didn't move. "Come on buddy, it's time." I said and he came slowly to me. I took him in my arms. "I know you don't want to go but it's time to move on."

* * *

_**19th of September 2012 (Sonny is 30 weeks pregnant) :**_

I woke up at five thirty to the phone ringing. "Hello ?" I asked still half asleep.

"Move your butt buddy. Caydee's water just broke." Andrew told me. I was fully awake now.

"I'm coming as soon as I can." I told him and jumped out of my bed to get ready and ran to my car. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, my sister is having a baby.

"Wow you look awful." I told her when I entered her room a little less than a hour later.

"I could say the same for you." She told me with a small smile as another contraction hit her.

"How are you doing ?" I asked her and Andrew at the same time. The poor guy seemed to be in a lot of pain too.

"I'm only four centimeters, the doctor said it might take awhile." Caydee told me. "Mom and dad are on their way over." She added when I started looking for them.

"I'm gonna get coffee, do you want some ?" I asked Andrew who nodded. We would need it apparently.

"What are you waiting for, go inside." I told my parents when I got back with coffee and saw them waiting outside.

"We can't Caydee is giving birth." My mom told me.

"What ? Only an hour ago she was at four centimeters ! How is that possible ?" I asked in total disbelief and heard Caydee screaming in pain on the other side of the door. "Wow."

"Why is this taking so long ?" I complained five minutes later. "It doesn't take that long in movies."

"This is life son, not a movie. Be patient." My father tole me as we heard Caydee screaming again. Then everything went silent and we heard cries. "There you go." He told me with a smile.

"I have a son !" Andrew came into the hallway in a hospital outfit. "You'll be able to come in in a few, they're cleaning him." He said after we hugged him.

Just like he had said, we were able to back in the room fifteen minutes later. "Would you like to hold your godson Chad ?" Caydee asked me and I froze in shock.

"W-what ?" I asked. "You really want me to be his godfather ?" She nodded and motioned me to get closer and she handed me my godson.

"His name is Marc." She said when she put the tiny boy in my arms. I stayed frozen, my eyes glued to the little human being I was carrying. "Chad you can move, you're not going to break him." Caydee laughed.

* * *

**Andrew's POV :**

Chad had just left the room that Mr Cooper turned to his wife. "Sharon, do you remember the day when Sonny came to see me ?" He asked her and she nodded. "Well that day she told me something and asked me to keep it from you until Chad moved out."

"What did she tell you John ? You're scaring me." Sharon told him getting closer to her husband.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell Chad." He told her and she nodded again. "Sonny is pregnant with Chad's baby."

"She's what ? Oh god I think I'm going to faint." She said gripping the back of a chair for support. She took a deep breath and stayed silent for a bit and Caydee felt the need to explain.

"She wanted to tell Chad but before she could he said he didn't want kids, so she flipped but she wanted us to know." She explained and Sharon gave her a small smile.

"So that's why she left ?" She asked us and we all nodded sadly. "Is she okay ?" She asked.

"She's fine, she's having a girl and she's due in late November." Caydee told her.

"Tawni takes good care of her Sharon." John added, and Sharon seemed shocked.

"Her parents aren't with her ?" She asked again.

"She wanted to keep Chad clueless. She thought that if her parents moved with her he would know something was up." I explained.

"She really knows Chad." She said a little sad. "Well John we should go there as soon as possible to help her. Tawni won't be able to do everything alone." She told her husband.

"I'll call her first to tell her. We can go there in two weeks." John said and took out his cellphone.

"Tell her we want her to be Marc's godmother, please." Caydee said before he went outside.

Sharon took a seat next to the bed. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother again before the end of the year."

* * *

_**6th of October 2012 (Sonny is 33 weeks pregnant) :**_

**Sonny's POV :**

We were at my last ultrasound appointment, Mr and Mrs Cooper were there along with Tawni. I was happy they came cause Tawni couldn't help me and work at the same time.

"Hello Son- Wow this room is crowded." The doctor said when she entered the examination room. "I guess you're Sonny's parents." She said shaking hands with them.

"Actually, they're the father's parents." I told her.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you."

"That was … interesting." John said when we were back at the apartment.

"Yeah that was something." I said sitting on the couch. "Do I look anything like you for her to think you're my parents ?" I asked laughing.

"Not really, but maybe she sees something we don't" Sharon told me. "Are you really sure you don't want your parents to be there when it happens ?" She asked me once again. The day they got there, I had told her my parents would stay in LA cause I was sure Chad would go there. He knew I wouldn't miss Thanksgiving with my family.

"Yeah, it's better this way, he knows me as well as I know him." I assured her.

* * *

_**21th of November (Sonny is 39 weeks pregnant) :**_

"What are you doing awake this late ?" Sharon asked me when I went in the living room at two in the morning.

"I can't sleep." I told her and started reading sitting on the couch. "She moves a lot." I added as Zoey kicked again.

"Your due date is around the corner, it's perfectly normal." Sharon reassured me. "In less than two weeks you'll be a mother."

"Ouch." I said touching my stomach. Sharon looked at me worriedly. "Just a contraction, the doctor said it could happen, that I just had to time them before panicking." I reassured her and looked at the clock. Ten minutes later another one came, and less than ten minutes after that another one. "I think I can panic now. They're getting closer." I told Sharon who jumped off the couch. "No need to run I feel that I have time." I added and looked back at the clock while Sharon woke up Tawni and John.

"Sonny, where is your bag for the hospital ?" Tawni asked when she was dressed.

"Next to my dressed" I told her as Sharon and John helped me up and to the car.

"My friend is going to have her baby !" Tawni yelled when she entered the hospital. The nurse looked at me and I gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm Sonny Munroe." I told the nurse and she gave me papers to fill in and another one sat me in a wheelchair and led me to my room.

"You're one of the most relaxed future mom I've ever seen." The women told me.

"I prepared myself for that since I knew I was pregnant." I explained "and it doesn't hurt that bad for now." I added.

"Your doctor should be here shortly." She told me and left the four of us.

**An hour later (4.30 AM)**

"Well you're at two centimeters, it's going to take a long while." My doctor tole me. "How do you fell ?"

"Good, a little tired but other than that I'm good." I told her.

"Try to have some sleep, you're gonna need all the energy you can get." She told me. "I'll e back in a few hours to check on you. If your water hasn't broke by then I'll pierce it." She said and left.

**7.00 AM :**

"You won't fell a thing." The nurse reassured me when the doctor pierced my amniotic sac. Seconds later I felt water run between my legs.

The doctor cleaned up. "Well you're at four centimeters, you'll have to be patient Sonny. Try to get some more sleep." She said and left again.

"Why can't it happen just like Caydee." I whined when another contraction hit me.

"Every woman is different." Sharon tole me and squeezed my hand. "Do you want John to call your mom ?" She asked later.

"Later maybe, I'm going to sleep some more." I told her. I didn't want to wake them up in the middle of the night.

**9.30 AM :**

"When can I get my epidural ?" I asked holding tears in when another contraction hit me.

"In a little while, you're at five centimeters, the anesthesiologist is on his way." My doctor said.

"Can he hurry a little, it hurts a lot." I said squeezing Tawni and Sharon's hand while John was calling my parents and Caydee.

**10 AM :**

"There. You'll feel better in a little less than an hour." The anesthesiologist said when he was done.

"It's almost over Sonny. Only four centimeters left to go." The doctor tole me. Now I understand why she told me to sleep, this was really painful.

**1 PM :**

"Alright Sonny, I'm gonna need you to push one last time, okay ?" The doctor asked me and I nodded. I didn't really have another choice anyway. "Okay in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and push !" I put all my energy in that last push, praying for this to be over. A few seconds later I heard cries.

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. That was my baby, my little girl. "It's okay Sonny you can relax now. You have a perfectly healthy little girl." The doctor said.

"You did a wonderful job Sonny." Sharon told me and kissed my forehead.

Then the nurse came to me holding her. "And how are you calling your daughter ?" She asked me.

"Zoey." I told her and another nurse wrote it on her bracelet. "Just like her father would have called her." I said tears filling my eyes and she gave me my daughter as Sharon patted my shoulder. "Hey little girl, I'm your mommy."

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"Sonny is not here Chad." Mr Munroe told me for the tenth time. She had to be here, it was Thanksgiving. She always spends Thanksgiving with her family.

"She had a lot of work to do so she stayed in New York." Connie explained. "Chad you should go back home." She told me.

I saw what she meant, so I left. Apparently her company was more important than her family, guess I should do the same as her.


	7. four years later

hello everybody,

Here is Chapter 6, I'm going a little fast on the four years but nothing really important happened. I hope you'll still like it.

I don't know when I'll be updating chapter 7 but I hope I'll be able to put it on here Monday night.

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter (xxLove-Is-Adorablexx; pinaypinay; luckyme123; XxSmashingPandasxX) really appreciate it.

You can follow me on twitter (poppysmic59) or PM if you want spoilers.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 : four years later**

**Sonny's POV **:

It's been four years and a half since Zoey was born and her birth had really changes my life. It was tough at the beginning and I didn't get a lot of sleep but I guess you get used to it after a while.

Even if life was great there still was some little drama, like with Zoey's first word.

*** Flashback ***

_Zoey was about ten month at that time. It was late and she had started to cry in her crib._

_I went to her room and picked her up. "What is it, baby girl ?" I asked her._

_She shifted around in my arms so she could see my wrist, she took the engraved heart of the charm bracelet in her hands and looked up at me._

_Maybe I should have guessed that it would happen, but it still shocked me when she talked. "Dada ?" She asked me._

_I didn't know what to say or do. Should I tell her yes, stay silent, lie ? I was lost in thoughts, I had to find something. I closed my eyes and decided to tell her the truth, she would probably forget anyway. I took a deep breath. "Yes, that's your daddy." I whispered and opened my eyes to find her fast asleep._

*** end of flashback ***

In the weeks that followed, she kept saying it over and over, and it's only a month later that she said 'mama'. This had made me cry a few times and brought back memories of Chad.

Tawni moved in an apartment a few blocks away when Zoey turned one and that I didn't need her help as much. She had a boyfriend, actually they were living together now, his name is Joey and he's in real estate.

I went back to the office when Zoey was one and hired a nanny. Olivia was so great with her that I was never worried. Zoey and I went back to LA once in a while to see my parents and Chad's parents when he wasn't in town, but I preferred to go to Wisconsin to see everyone, that way I didn't have to be paranoid.

Chad seemed to have went on with his life, his career was even bigger than before. He was in at least five movies a year, went to bunch of premieres but never the ones in New York. As for his love life, he came back to his bad boy self dating every girl he could. It almost looked like a contest.

Now Zoey was four and a half and was going to one of her friends birthday party with Olivia so that Tawni and I could work on our new line of maternity clothes. Ever since she went shopping for maternity clothes with me, Tawni wanted to design some cause she thought that most of them weren't classy enough.

"Do you have everything sweetie ?" I asked Zoey helping her with her coat.

"I think." She told me and looked around the room to see if she had forgotten anything. "Why can't you go with me ?" She asked me, pouting.

"Aunt Tawni and me have to work, but when you come back we'll do something just the two of us." I promised her and kissed her forehead. "Have fun and be good with Olivia, okay." I told her. She nodded and left hand in hand with Olivia.

Tawni arrived a few minutes later and we went straight to work. "What do you think about this one ?" She asked, showing me a sample of red fabric.

"It could work." I told her and we continued until we heard the front door slam shut and footsteps coming our way.

"Mommy !" Zoey came running into the room and hugged me. It was a little weird considering that I was still sitting down at the dinning room table.

"Hey sweetie. How was it ?" I asked getting up and hugging back. Zoey was a Cooper, there was no way denying it, she looked so much like Chad that it was almost like having Caydee with me.

"It was great." She said beaming. "There was cake, balloons and there was even a clown ..." She told me all about the clown, so much that I already knew what she would ask next. "Can I have a clown for my birthday party, mommy ?" See I know my daughter.

"I don't know, maybe." I said and I saw her smile fell. "You still have time, you just turned four five months ago."

She pouted and made puppy eyes. "Prwetty please." She said and it was impossible for me to resist to her blue sparkly eyes.

"Fine. You can have a clown for your next birthday party." I agreed and her smile came back."Now let aunt Tawni and mommy finish their work so we can play together later." I said and she skipped happily to her room.

"Ms Munroe, I'll be going if you don't need me." Olivia told me.

"Yeah sure. Thank you again for going with her." I thanked walking with her to the door. "I'll call if I need you." Once she was gone I went back to the dinning room and sighed as I sat down.

"She's becoming more like Chad everyday." Tawni told me. I hated to admit it, but she was right. Everyday I would see more of Chad in her. I didn't know if it was something knew or if it had been in her all along but I hadn't noticed, but one thing was sure, it was all Chad. "She's got you wrapped around her finger, just like him." She added.

"Tawni, can we please not talk about him." I almost begged. Sure I still thought about Chad, every single day to tell you the truth, but I was trying to only think about the good times we had. This conversation though was bound to remind me about the bad times and what got me moving to New York, and still hurt. "I don't want to go back there, plus Zoey might hear you."

"Sonny, you'll have to tell her sooner or later, you'll have to tell Chad too." She pressed. Sure Zoey would ask about her father, so I'll have to tell her about Chad, but Chad wouldn't ask about her, he didn't know. Five years and my secret is still standing.

"Well I choose later, besides he wouldn't want to know he has a daughter, you know it as well as I do. You were there." I reminded her and she didn't object this time. "Now can we please go back to work so you can go back home and I can go play with my daughter ?" I asked. She nodded and we went back to work in silence.

Tawni left around five and Zoey and I watched Kung-Fu Panda together. She loved that movie, she could watch it everyday and never grow tired of it. We ate dinner and she went to bed while I tried to get some paper work done.

"Mommy ?" Zoey called from her bedroom door. "I can't sleep." She told me when she saw me on the living room couch. I put my laptop on the coffee table and sat her next to me. Once on the couch she put her head on my lap. After a few minutes of silence she asked me the question I was hoping she would never ask. "Mommy, do I have a daddy ?"

I wanted to lie to her and say she didn't have one. I knew that if I told her the truth, a bunch of questions about Chad would follow and I wasn't sure I would be tough enough to answer them without breaking down. But she had a right to know the truth. "Of course you do sweetie. Zoey everyone has a daddy. Mommy has one, aunt Tawni had one … " I explained.

"Then who's my daddy ?" She asked again. Not even five years old yet and she's already as stubborn as her parents. I didn't want to tell her his name, I knew she would ask everyone and some of her friends' parents would tell her who her father really is, or worse tell the press. I didn't want Chad to learn he had a daughter that way, if he ever had to know about her.

So I did the only thing that I could do without lying. I took the remote, switched the TV on and put it on a channel I knew was airing reruns of Mackenzie Falls. "See the blond boy with blue eyes ?" I asked her pointing at the screen when Chad appeared, and she nodded. "That's you father. He use to work at the same place aunt Tawni and mommy were working." I explained.

"You were working in our TV ?" She asked her eyes glued to the TV as Chad was talking.

"No, but we were on TV." I told her simply, laughing a little. For now, the less she knew, the better.

She looked up at me. "Do I look like him ?" She asked again. I could tell that she had a lot of questions about him, she'd probably been thinking about that for days if not weeks or more.

"More than I'd like you to, sweetie." I admitted. She opened her mouth about to ask another question but I cut her. "Enough questions for tonight Zoey. It's time to go back to bed." I said and carried her back to her room.

"Will you tell me about daddy tomorrow ?" She asked when I tucked her in.

"If you want. Now go to sleep." I said and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Zoey." I told her and left the room. When I got back to the living room, Mackenzie falls was still on and I couldn't help but watch him act.

How I would have loved to still be with him, I would have loved for him to know his daughter, but destiny had decided it wouldn't go that way. As I was watching the episode I realized that I wasn't really mad at Chad for saying what he said anymore, I mean maybe it was because of Caydee and Andrew having a baby, and with the time I came to the point where I thought that maybe my decision of leaving without telling him I was pregnant had made things more complicated that they should have been.

Some time in all this thinking I fell asleep on the couch and only woke up the next morning when Tawni arrived. "Sonny there's your mail."She said when she came in the living room. I hadn't slept well or long after Zoey's questions about Chad and I must have looked hideous. "Wow ! Have you ever heard of sleeping ?" She asked when she saw me.

I got up and went in the kitchen with the mail. "I would have slept better if Zoey hadn't asked about her father." I complained, pouring myself a coffee.

"See I told you she would end up asking about Chad, but did you listen to me ? NO ! Tawni Hart is always right … and pretty. Remember that Sonny." She told me really happy with herself. "So what did you tell her ?" She asked really interested.

"Nothing really, I showed her a rerun of Mackenzie Falls, showed her Chad and told her we used to work together." I said and took a look at the mail. Between two bills I came across a letter from Condor Studios. This couldn't be good. "Did you get one like that ?" I asked Tawni showing her the envelope.

"Yeah I think so, but I haven't got time to open it yet. What does it say ?" She asked me, urging me to open it and read it.

I slowly opened it and started to read what it said. By the time I was done I was about to faint. "I need to lie down." I told her and made my way to the living room to lie on the couch.

"What does it say ?" Tawni asked worried. When I didn't answer she took the letter from my hands and read it. "See, told you, I'm always right." She said showing me the letter inviting all the former actors of Condor Studio to come back and shoot reunion episode. All actors. From all shows. This was hell. "Seems like you'll have to tell Chad about Zoey after all." She said proudly. Gosh I hated it when she had what she wanted.

"I won't have to tell him, cause he won't see her. Zoey will stay with my mom during the day. Problem solved." I was really proud of myself. I had found a perfectly doable plan in a matter of seconds.

Tawni didn't seem to like my plan though and became furious. "No Sonny, you HAVE to tell him, he already missed four years of her life, don't you think that's enough ?" She asked me. "You punished him, he doesn't know he has a daughter. Now it's been four years, you have to let it go."

"Tawni I don't have to tell him and I don't want to." I said stubbornly. "If he sees her or if I tell him, which won't happen, he'll be mad, plus paparazzis always follow him around which means they'll hear." I tried to explain my point. "So they'll follow me, and I don't want my four years old daughter to be followed around by those freaks." I said not realizing that I was almost yelling.

"Mommy, why are you yelling at aunt Tawni ?" Zoey asked from behind me.

"Because of something aunt Tawni wants mommy to do, sweetie." I told her not saying more.

"Hey Zoey, would you like to meet your daddy ?" Tawni asked Zoey who immediately nodded like crazy. Tawni crossed her arms on her chest and turned to me smirking.

"That was low Tawni, even for you." I told her. "Fine we'll go back and she can come with us at the studio, but I'm not telling him if he doesn't see her." I told her. She must have found it good enough cause she shook my hand in sign of agreement.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

Great studio reunion for a whole month. Note the sarcasm. Sure it had good sides, I'll see all my co-stars again and it would be fun if there was only us, but since all the shows will be there it meant that I'll see Sonny again. Not that I hated her, I did in the first few weeks but then I just brushed it off, I just didn't know how it would be between us.

I had no idea of how her personal life had turned since she left, not really at least. Caydee never mentioned a guy but it's not because she doesn't talk about it that there isn't one.

It was Sunday so it meant that we were having our weekly family lunch at my parents' house. I was a little grumpy when I got there and obviously, everybody noticed it.

"What is it Chad ? You can't do a movie cause you're already staring in to much ?" Caydee asked me chuckling. She was pregnant again, only this time it was twins. Yeah Andrew just forgot to mention that his mother was supposed to have a twin. Caydee had been mad at him for a few days but it eventually died down.

"No, there's a reunion for all the former shows at Condor Studios, a whole." I told them. I would have expected at least a little compassion from them, even if they loved Sonny, but of course they didn't.

"Yes ! I'll see them all the time !" Caydee beamed. I didn't need to ask, I knew she was talking about Sonny and Tawni. Of course she'd be happy, they were like sisters.

"We'll have to go shopping, I saw the cutest teddy bear..." My mom started. What would Sonny do with a teddy bear ? She's twenty four ! Did you notice that even my mom was on Sonny's side. They weren't really taking sides, but she could at least hide her excitement after she saw how I was when Sonny left.

"Thanks for your comforting words." I said in deep sarcasm. I really love my family. They gave me apologetic smiles and continued talking. It's only a month Chad, one little month. You can do it. It's not like she'll come see you, and you'll go see her, right ?

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Wow this house is perfect. How did you manage to find one in so little time ?" I asked Tawni when we entered the house we'll be living in during the reunion.

"I have connections." She said with a smile, which meant Joey found it. I gave her a look and she admitted. "Okay, Okay. Joey found it. What he's a real estate, I wasn't gonna say 'no thank you I'll find one myself.'"

"Mommy I have a princess bedroom !" Zoey screamed from upstairs. "Come see it Mommy !" I made my way upstairs a really pink room with white furniture. "When are we going to see daddy ?" She asked me.

"I don't know, maybe when we go to the studio." I told her. I was really hoping we wouldn't see Chad but I couldn't tell her that I would be avoiding her dad, could I ?

We made our way to the studio in the early afternoon and when we got to the parking lot I immediately saw Chad's car. It wasn't that hard to know it was his, the plate read 'CDC#1'. Still as full of himself I see.

I gave Zoey a quick tour of the studio to Zoey, we made our way back to stage three, passing the former Mackenzie Falls set when someone behind us called my name. "Sonny ?"


	8. The reunion  Who knew ?

Hello everyone.

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, the internet wouldn't work, but now it's fixed.

Thanks for all your reviews, 12 wow that's more than I expected. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. **(luckyme123 ; Wisdomousgem; ChannyLoveForever; mashandbeans; emeralgreenlove ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; StarlightSparkle ; GangstaBoo101 ; mrpuppy ; Shutupsammie ; xxLove-Is-Adorablexx and Disneylover21 )**

I don't know when I'll update the next chapter yet but I'll try to update saturday night.

So here is chapter 7, most of you kinda figured what is going to happen (our minds must be alike), and Yes Chad will meet Zoey. A lot of drama in this chapter. Hope you'll like it and review.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The reunion / Who knew ?**

**Sonny's POV :**

Oh no, we were near the Mackenzie Falls set. I turned around slowly, praying it wouldn't be Chad. "Nico ?" I asked when I saw him.

"Yeah, how have you been ? Long time no see." He asked. We hadn't really lost touch but we didn't really talk either.

"Five years. Time flies." I joked. "Life's been good, you know the fashion company and everything." I explained.

I felt a tug on my hand. "Mommy is that daddy ?" Zoey asked me, drawing Nico's attention to her.

"No sweetie that's an old friend." I explained. I could see she was disappointed but well I wasn't going to look for Chad when the only thing I wanted was to avoid him.

"Wow, she looks just like … No !" Nico exclaimed.

"Don't tell anyone please. He doesn't know about her." I plead and he nodded in understanding. "Can we please go somewhere else to catch up ? I don't really want to bump into him."

We went back to our old set and everything was like before, the prop house was exactly the same, and we found the others there. Obviously they all noticed Zoey's resemblance with Chad and I had to tell them the whole story.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

It was the middle of the second day of the reunion and I still hadn't seen Sonny. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. I mean maybe it would be better to get it over with instead of being paranoid.

This morning had been weird though, I was under the impression that people around the studio were staring at me. I know I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of my generation, but it wasn't a starstruck stare, it was something else.

It happened again when I entered the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "What are you looking at ?" I snapped. This whole staring thing was getting annoying. Some started whispering, still glancing at me as I made my way to the food line. Slowly the conversations started again.

"Hi Chad." Tawni said when she saw me. I looked around Sonny but she wasn't here.

"Hey Tawni. What's up ?" I asked politely. I didn't really care about what was happening in HER life, but she might say something about Sonny.

"The real ;question for now is : What's up with you ? What was all that about when you came in ?" She asked me. Why can't she answer my question before asking me one ?

"I have no idea, it's been like that all morning. It's getting on my nerves." I told her and she almost spit her water. "What ?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper complaining about attention. Never thought I would hear you say that." She said laughing. Okay seriously, she's making fun of me. It was like the whole studio was against me.

"Could you stop laughing I had enough of this for today." I said angrily and she stop instantaneously.

"I'm sorry. Look we're doing a sort of reunion on our own tonight with out cast and some of yours. Come, it will be fun and take this crap of your mind." She took a pen from her purse and wrote something on a napkin. "Here's the address. Sonny would be happy to see you." She told me and left the cafeteria.

When I got back to my old set I saw Portlyn. "Hey Port, are you going tonight ?" I asked her. There was no way I would be trapped with the randoms. Sure they were nice and everything but they're more Sonny's friends than mine.

"At Sonny's place ?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah I'll be there, So you're coming to ?" I just nodded. Let's hope everything goes without a hitch.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

"Grandma !" Zoey screamed when Sharon and John came into the living room. She hadn't seen any of the Coopers since her birthday and was really happy that they were here tonight.

"How is my granddaughter doing ?" Sharon asked when she hugged her.

"She wants to see her dad." Tawni said from the kitchen, making all the Coopers look at me.

"He still doesn't know ?" Caydee asked me as Zoey went back to where Marc was playing. I shook my head no. "How did you manage that ? I mean you're in the same building all day, he must have seen you." Caydee told me.

"He didn't see me and I didn't see him, but I'm pretty sure the whole studio kinda knows about her." I said watching Zoey from the corner of my eye.

"Oh yeah they totally know she looks just like Chad. You should have seen him at lunch today." Tawni said sitting next to Caydee on the couch. "You should check on dinner." She told me. I know she was just in the kitchen but I just can't trust someone who uses kitchen appliances as a closet, ans she knows that so I went to the kitchen. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Can someone please open the door ?" I asked.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

I stopped in front of the door for about a minute, getting ready to see her after five years. Sure I could have seen her in the studio for the previous two days but I didn't want to do that there, if it goes wrong I prefer to see her in private and away from the cameras. I rang and waited for someone to open the door.

"Can someone please open the door ?" I heard Sonny yell from somewhere on the other side of the door. Surely thirty seconds later the door opened, only no one was there to welcome me in.

"Hello ?" I called. Someone cough next to me and made me lower my gaze. There was a blond little girl with huge blue eyes, standing in front of me all smiles. She didn't look older than four years old. She looked just like Caydee when she was that age, only her hair was wavy, and her smile … she reminded me of Sonny.

That's when it hit me. She looked too much like me for it to be normal, and I was one hundred percent sure I had a nephew and not a niece. No that wasn't possible. No way that was happening.

"Mommy ! There's the man from TV at the door !" The little girl screamed somehow excitingly. So her mother is here, let's see if I'm right.

"Tawni ! You let Zoey answer the door ? Are you insane ? It could be some maniac." I heard laughs from the next room, probably from other people invited. "That's not funny Caydee !" Caydee ? What was Caydee doing here ? I though it was only our cast mates.

Then Sonny appeared in the hall, joining the two of us. "Chad ?" She said when she saw me standing there. What was with all this today ? First the girl and now it's almost like she didn't know I was coming. The little girl ran to her side.

"Mommy ?" She whispered tugging on Sonny's hand so she'd go down to her level. Once she did it, the little girl whispered something in her ear and Sonny nodded. My theory was verified and it terrified me and angered me at the same time. I was a DAD, a freakin' dad and Sonny didn't tell me.

Sonny got up." Zoey can you go in the living room with aunt Caydee ?" She asked looking down at the girl. My daughter. It was weird to even think the word. Zoey ? That was the name I had chosen for my hypothetical daughter. Only three people knew that name. "Mommy needs to talk with the man." Damn right we needed to talk.

I waited for Zoey to be in the living room to start talking. "Who..." I started but Sonny dragged me upstairs to what I supposed was her room. "Who knew ?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

Sonny started to play with her fingers and looked down. "Not that much of people." She mumbled. As if I was going to buy this.

It was enough to make me blow my top. "Bullshit Sonny ! Who knew ?" I asked her again.

She took a few steps back before answering, her voice barely audible. "My family, Tawni, Portlyn, Caydee, Andrew and your dad. Your mother only knows about her since you moved out." Betrayed by my entire family. That's just great.

"I moved out four years ago !" It was just like she had known about it all along.

"Look, can you calm down for two minutes ?" She asked me. I took a deep breath to relax a little knowing what was coming next. Sonny went to the door. "Zoey, sweetie, come up here for a sec. I want you to meet someone." She said, a small smile on her face. "We can finish this conversation later." She told me emotionless. When Zoey came in, she picked her up so she would be at our level. "Zoey, this is your daddy. Chad, this is Zoey, our daughter."

I would have expected it to be slightly awkward, but it wasn't that weird. Zoey was watching me with those sparkling blue eyes, a huge smile on her face. She was happy, even I could tell that. Looking at her, all my anger flew away, and I smiled back at her. When she saw me smiling she extended her arms my way and Sonny gave her to me.

Once in my arms, she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged back immediately. This was my kid, now I knew it for sure. It was probably father instinct or something like that, as soon as she was in my arms, I knew she was my daughter.

I saw Sonny smile from the corner of my eye and turned to her. "I know that this conversation is far from being over but we can talk about that later." She told me and looked at Zoey, still in my arms, not letting go of my neck. "I'll let you two bond." She said and went back downstairs.

"Can I call you daddy ?" Zoey asked me. It felt so weird to have my daughter ask me that, but since I didn't really know her or her me, I guess she wanted to be sure she could do so. It angered me a little though. We could have know each other if Sonny hadn't ran away.

"Sure you can princess." I said and kissed her forehead. I didn't know why I did it, but it felt right. "So what do you want to do ?" I asked putting her down.

"You wanna see my room ? It's all pink. I love pink..." She ranted and pulled me out of Sonny's room to hers. It was so pink it could have been Tawni Town.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

I left the room, somehow happy. Sure Chad was mad at me and a lot of yelling would be coming as soon as we would be alone, but Zoey was the happiest I had ever seen her. "So how did it go ? "Caydee asked me when I came back in the living room.

"Great I guess, but we haven't really talked about it yet. We're all in for a lot of yelling and anger." I told her and they all nodded knowingly. Then I turned to Tawni. "And you're in for a double dose Tawni. Why did you tell him to come ?" I asked her.

"Cause you wouldn't tell him and you didn't see each other. Plus you said it was a family reunion and Chad is her dad, which makes him family." I hated it when she would use my words against me.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." I told them, not even acknowledging Tawni's words. I needed to think.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"We have a conversation to finish." I said when I entered the kitchen and saw Sonny at the table, head in hands. She looked up and saw that Zoey wasn't with me. "She's playing with Marc in her room." I told her and she put her head back in her hands. If she wasn't going to start then I'd go first. "I can't believe you did this Sonny." I said, disappointment clear in my voice. I would have never thought she could do something like that. "How could you ran away like that without even telling me I was going to be a father ? She could have known me."

She hadn't reacted until then but her head snapped up at me and she got up from her chair. "Oh so now you're saying it's my fault ?" She asked in disbelief.

"'Course it's your fault, you're the one who ran away for god's sake !" Whose else could it be ?

"Oh right yeah because any girl in her right mind would tell her boyfriend she's pregnant when he just told her he didn't want kids !" She said angrily. "Yeah you're right Chad. This is all my fault." Was she implying it was my fault ? I didn't mean that for us.

"I was upset okay ?" I admitted. "My sister had just told me she was pregnant with Andrew's baby, guy I hated more than anything at that time. What was I supposed to do ? Be happy about it ?" I asked, but knew she would say yes and she would be right, so I added. "How could I know you were pregnant too ?"

I didn't know what was wrong with that question but it made her even angrier. "Oh I don't know, let me think about it." She feigned thinking and glared at me. "Maybe the fact that every morning, when you were coming to get me to the office, I would go throw up ? Oh or the fact that I was eating more than I used to ?" The throw up I had noticed I have to admit, but she could have been sick. "Oh and the fact that when you told me to remind you to never have kids I ran out of the restaurant and cried my eyes out for hours ?" So that was why she really left. I have to admit I hadn't been bright on that one. "Yeah, no you're right. I don't see anything that could have made you think I was pregnant." She snapped.

"I was twenty for god's sake, Sonny ! How many guys of twenty do you know that know the signs of a pregnancy ?" I asked, it was meant to be rhetorical but she had an answer.

"Most of them ! You know Chad there's a class about that in high school." She told me.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I never went to high school." I snapped. I didn't really mean to but it was way too much things for my brain to take in a day. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." I apologized calmly.

"I snapped at you too, it's okay. I expected anger anyway." She told me and sat back at the table. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know what to do at that time. I thought that if I told you you would hate me." She admitted not looking up. I was about to tell her that I could never hate her but she stopped me. "I have to put Zoey in her pajama." She said and went into the living room.

When I went there too, she was already upstairs with Marc and Zoey, leaving me alone with my family. "So you all knew ? Everyone ?" I asked them and they bent their head down in shame. "That's just great. I should have been the first one to know, but I have to wait four freakin' years to know that I'm a dad ! That's just great !"

3oh come on Chad, she made us all promise we wouldn't tell you." Caydee tried to defend herself. So it was a secret ? It hadn't stopped her before.

"Still Caydee. When she made you swear not to tell me she liked me, you broke that promise. Why not this time ?" I asked her, trying to stay as calm as possible cause Sonny could come back with Marc and Zoey at any minute. She find nothing to say and looked down again.

"And you two." I said pointing at my parents. "You went there for each of her birthdays and you never told me where you were going. Nothing !" I hadn't gone to high school but I was good at maths, and Zoey told me they were there for her birthdays. "You're my family, you were supposed to tell me !"

"Son you have to understand .." My dad started.

"No ! I don't have to understand anything ! You should have told me period !" I repeated.

"Okay !" Caydee said angrily, getting up from the couch. "Snap out of it Chad ! You're the one who screwed up in the first place, it's almost like you put her on the damn plane." I saw the look of concern in Andrew's eyes and tried to calm her down.

"Don't start that Caydee, you know it's not good for the babies." I told her and Andrew thanked me with a glance; but unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No Chad, don't YOU start. Believe me, you don't want to mess with a pregnant woman !" She told me. I sat on the couch and concentrated on staying calm so she would be done faster. "You messed everything all by yourself. Yes we should have told you you had a daughter." She admitted. "But at that time Sonny was more my sister than you were my brother. So excuse me for being a little selfish and wanting to know my goddaughter."

Once she was done, she sat back and took deep breaths to calm down. "Okay, now that everything is out of your systems, how about we eat like civilized people ?" Tawni asked and motioned us to the dinning room.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Once everyone got it out of their chest, the evening wasn't that bad, in fact it was kinda nice. "So you're Marc's godmother ?" Chad asked me. "I should have guessed with Caydee not wanting to tell me. Now I can see I have tough competition." He joked.

"Yes that's me, and before you ask, I knew you were his godfather." I told him and he looked at his family in surprise. "They didn't know how you would take it." I defended them before he could get mad again.

Chad and I had put Zoey to bed about two hours before, and I had been amazed at how they were already acting like they had known each other since her birth.

"Mommy !" Zoey arrived running in the room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I took her in my arms and sat her on my lap, holding her close. "What is it sweetie ? Why are you crying ?" I asked her, gently rubbing circle on her back.

"Th-there was a- a monster an-and he was go-going to e-eat me." She told me, between sobs.

"It's okay Zoey, it was only a bad dream." I reassured her. "I'll come with you til you fall asleep, okay ?" I proposed when I saw that she wasn't really calming down. She nodded and buried her head in my shoulder. I got up and looked at Chad. "Do you want to come too ?" I asked him.

"It's okay, you got it and she asked for you." He said. I could see hurt in his eyes, but there was also understanding. It was normal that she didn't ask for him, she wasn't used to have her dad around.

"Okay, I'll come back when she's asleep." I told them and made my way to Zoey's room. I tucked her in again and sat next to her, my back resting on the headboard. After a little Zoey wasn't sleeping, but I started to get sleepy.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

It had been a while since Sonny went upstairs with Zoey and we were all about to go back to our homes. "I'll go see what's going on. "I told them and went upstairs to Zoey's room. "Sonny, we're going to ..." I started to whisper when I entered but stopped when I saw a sleeping Sonny.

"Daddy ?" Zoey asked me, half asleep.

I got closer to her bed. "Shh go back to sleep love. I'm just going to put your mother in her bed." I told her. Sonny really looked uncomfortable sleeping there so I picked her up bridal style.

"Can you read me a story after ?" She asked me.

"Sure. Now go back to sleep." I told her and started to make my way to Sonny's bedroom when she stopped me again.

"You promise, you'll wake me up and read me a story ?" She asked again. Man this kid was stubborn, she surely took after her parents.

"Yes I promise love." I said and finally made it our of the room and into Sonny's. I put her on the bed and removed her shoes, before pulling the comforter over her.

Then I made my way back to Zoey's room and found her wide awake. "I thought I told you to go back to sleep ?" I told her.

"Yes but you said you'd wake me, so I stayed awake." She said with a smile. "Can you read me that book ?" She asked me, pointing at a book on her dresser.

I took it and read the tittle. "The sleeping beauty ? Really Zoey ?" I asked her. I know she's four and everything but come on, the sleeping beauty ?

"Yes mommy always reads me this story when I have a nightmare." She explained.

I sat next to her and opened the book. "The sleeping beauty it is then." I said and started to tell her the story. Halfway through it she fell asleep. I put the book on her bedside table and stayed there for a little while, watching her sleep. Then I kissed her forehead and joined everyone downstairs. They were ready to go, Andrew carrying a sleeping Marc.

When I got to the studio the next morning, Sonny wasn't here yet, so I went to my dressing room. I read over my lines for today, until Sonny and I were called into Mr Condor's office. It felt like old times.

"Hey Chad." Devon called behind me. I turned around and saw him walking my way.

"I don't have time Devon. Mr Condor wants to see me." I told him and started walking again.

"So you met you daughter ?" He asked, making me stop again.

I didn't try to deny it. What was the point, the whole studio probably knew already. "How long have you known about her ?" I asked him.

"Almost five years." He answered like it was the most natural thing to say.

"You knew all along and you didn't tell me ?" I asked in disbelief. First my family and now my friends.

"'course I knew." He said. That's all ?

'Why didn't you tell me ? You saw how miserable I was when she left." I reminded him. He had been of the few I would let into my bedroom at that time.

"I did you a favor Chad. You should thank me." He told me slightly angry, but it was nothing compared to the anger building inside of me.

"Thank you ? For what ?" I asked. "Keeping my daughter way from me ? Coming from Sonny I can understand." I continued. I really could understand that she kept it from me after what I had said, but it was Devon. "But you ? What have I done to you ?"

"You fell in love with her Chad. That's was you did. You fell in love with a random, of all people. She's the enemy Chad. And when I heard Tawni and Portlyn talking about it, I knew that you were better off without her." Who the hell does he think he is to tell me who I should be with ? "She would have made you put your career on stand-by and .." I had heard enough, and couldn't contain my anger anymore.

So I punched him, right in the face with every once of strength I had in me. He fell on the ground holding his nose. Great I hope it's broken. "Next time Devon, think before telling me you did me a favor." I told him and continued my way to Mr Condor's office. "Oh and you should put some ice on your nose." I called above my shoulder.

"You can get in, Mr Condor is waiting for you." His assistant told me, so I got inside and found him talking with Sonny. "Ah Mr Cooper, I heard the news. Congratulations." Okay this was kinda weird, he was acting all peppy., but I thanked him anyway. "So if I called you, it's because I want Sonny and Zoey in the reunion episodes of Mackenzie Falls." What now ?


	9. rewiting the story

Hello everyone !

Thanks again for your amazing reviews (**Shutupsammie** (my personal twitter booster, thanks for your sweet words) **; koolg1rl ; luckyme123 ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; StarlightSparkle ; GeorgieM **(my twitter friend =D)** ; disneylover21 **(all time reviewer, reviews all my stories, thank you) **; emeralgreenlove ; annecat ; mrpuppy )**

Thanks to everyone, who read, favorited and alerted this story too.

As my twitter followers already know, I'm going to add two chapters to this story (you lucky people.) and I'm thinking about doing a sequel (this depends on you. If you want one let me know in a review, a PM or on twitter (**poppysmic59**)).

Anyway, here is chapter 8, still drama but some Channy (well kind of). Hope you'll like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Rewriting the story**

**Sonny's POV :**

"What now ?" Chad asked after Mr Condor's announcement. I wasn't so thrilled about that either. That would expose Zoey tot he medias, and it would also be a lot of work. "Mr Condor, with all due respect, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want my daughter to be all around the press. I want her to have a life as normal as possible. Besides all the reunion episodes are already written." I was glad that Chad agreed with me.

"We both agree Mr Condor. As soon as those episodes will be aired our lives won't be the same." I backed Chad up.

"Just one episode, and I'll make sure you're back in New York before airing it." Mr Condor said. It was almost like he was begging.

Chad looked at me, I could see he wanted to do this now that the media problem was solved. He made puppy eyes, the eyes I couldn't resist, even after all this time. "Fine" I said. "But we work at her speed, she's only four." I reminded Mr Condor before he could say anything.

"Of course." He said. "I'll have an episode written and send the script to you." He told us, clearly dismissing our little meeting.

"Thanks for yesterday." I told Chad once outside of Mr Condor's office. He looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. "You carried me to my bed, Zoey told me. And for staying with her until she fell asleep." I explained.

"It was nothing." He told me with a smile. "Plus I was happy to do it." He added, his smile even bigger.

"To do what ? Stay with her or carry me to my bed ?" I asked laughing a little. It was supposed to be a joke, I never imagined he would take it seriously, or even answer.

"Both." He said getting closer to me. It was a little uncomfortable and surreal. "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask you out right now ?" And he just managed to make it even more uncomfortable. I didn't really know what I was feeling for him anymore, I was really confused.

"It would." I said with a small smile. The whole Zoey thing behind us, it left an opportunity to take things back where we left them off, but I wasn't ready. We weren't ready to go out together again. "I'm sorry Chad. I just feel like it's going too fast. You just learned that you have a kid and you shouldn't ask me out just to ease your mind." I explained as nicely as possible.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I won't ask again." He told me.

"Fine." I replied without even thinking.

"Good." He said back with a smile.

"Good." My brain hadn't registered that we were having our fight.

Chad took a deep breath and sighed. "How I missed doing this." He muttered under his breath. I acted like I hadn't heard, but I had to admit that I had missed this too. I didn't know it before but the fact of doing it again made me realize how much I had missed this.

"Zoey is in the prop house if you want to see her. I have to go rehearse with Tawni. Nico and Grady are with her." I told him and he acknowledged with a nod before I left for rehearsals.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

Mr Condor had been quick to have the episode written. It was basically Sonny and mine story only with Mackenzie and Megan, at least at the beginning. At first Zoey didn't understand why we would be filmed but was happy when we told her she would be on TV.

Zoey and I had spent a lot of time just the two of us while Sonny shot all her sketches for the So Random reunion episodes. It was life I had been with her everyday of her life. The only thing missing now was Sonny.

After all my tries at asking her out, the answer was still no. Apparently she wanted to be sure of someone before letting them in her and Zoey's life. I found it a little frustrating since I was already in their lives, but I guess with my old ways with girls she had a right to protect herself. It wouldn't keep me from trying again though.

"Daddy, why are you calling me Amanda ? My name is Zoey." Zoey told me when we were shooting one of the scenes of the reunion episode.

"CUT !" The director yelled for the third time, making Zoey cover her ears. "Chad either you explain her why or we use her real name. It's the third take and we can't even go past your first line." He told me on the verge of hysteria.

"Zoey princess, that's your character's name." I tried to explain to her. "Like my name isn't really Mackenzie." I saw that she still didn't understand. "Lets play a game. Now you'll have to only answer when I call you Amanda. Okay Zoey ?" I asked her.

"Who's Zoey ?" She asked me with a smile. She loved to play games, so I knew she would love this idea, but my best ally right now was that she hated to loose.

"Great job love." I said patting her head and motioned the director that we were ready to shoot the scene.

"She better not ask about her name Chad." He warned me.

"So how was your day sweetie ?" Sonny asked Zoey in the car. Tawni had gone home earlier so I was driving them home. Zoey was busy looking outside her window and didn't hear her question.

"Zoey ?" Sonny tried to call her but it didn't work. "Zoey." She called again and this time she turned her head toward her mother. "How was your day with daddy ?" Sonny asked her again but she didn't answer.

That's when I remembered that our game was still going on. "You can answer, we're not playing anymore." I told her and Sonny gave me a questioning look. "Long story, I'll tell you later."

"But daddy, if I answer it means I loose." She whined.

"Well, you just answered me, so I guess you lost anyway." I told her with a smile. I could see her expression in the rear-view mirror and it was hilarious. She was mad and surprised at the same time.

"But you said the game was over." She whined again. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted while Sonny slapped my shoulder.

"Ow. Hey I'm driving." I told her and she stared intently at me. "I'm sorry princess. I was joking. You totally won this game." I told her with a little smile. She didn't look at me and stayed mad. By then we were at Sonny's place and she rushed inside when Sonny unbuckled her. "Do you think she's mad ?" I asked Sonny who mimicked Zoey and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I don't know about her, but I am." She told me. "You know she hates loosing, even to adults. Couldn't you just shut up ?" She asked me and went outside, leaving the door opened for me.

Zoey had gone straight to her room, so I went there directly. When I found her, she was curled up in a corner of the room, her arms around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. It made me feel guilty, it was kind of my fault. I had to open my big mouth when I knew she hated to loose. Sonny was right, I should have shut up.

I went to sit next to her and waited for her to look at me. When she did, I saw tears on her cheeks. I didn't like to see Sonny cry, but it was even worse to see my daughter cry, particularly when it was my fault. I opened my arms and she hopped on my lap and let me held her close. "I'm sorry princess. Daddy didn't want to make you cry."

She looked up to me, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Daddy, do you love me ?" She asked me, her puffy blue eyes looking deep into mine. If my heart wasn't broken yet, it was after this question. It made me feel even guiltier. Learn to shut your mouth Cooper.

"Of course I love you princess. More than anything." I said and held her tighter. We stayed like that a little while until my phone went off. I managed to get it from my pocket with Zoey still on my lap and answered it.

"Hey Chad, it's Portlyn we're doing something with people from the falls tonight. You coming ?" She asked me. I really wanted to stay here with Sonny and Zoey but, I kinda had to go. After it was a reunion and I hadn't spent that much time with them yet.

"Yeah I'll come. It should be fun." I told her and hung up after she gave me the details. I picked Zoey up and went downstairs. When I saw Sonny in the living room, she was still mad at me, I could tell by the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but our little princess is okay now." I said looking at Zoey in my arms smiling at me. "See all good." I told Sonny but she kept the same expression. "Come on Sonny, you know me, I didn't do it purpose. I know I shouldn't have said it, but you know it's like a reflex to me."

"Daddy, why is mommy mad at you ?" Zoey asked me.

"Because I said something and made you cry." I told her. I t was really a guess, she never really said it was because of that. "Look, you can stay mad at me if you want, I don't want to argue or yell or anything." I told Sonny and sat Zoey next to her on the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told the both of them, kissed Zoey on her forehead and left for our Mackenzie Falls reunion.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Maybe I was a little too mad at him, he did apologize to Zoey after all, and I was there giving him the silent treatment. I'd have to apologize in the morning.

I was sitting on my bed trying to write my song for the Mackenzie Falls episode. Yeah Mr Condor wanted us to sing again. Chad was going to sing one written by someone else and we would record them in a few days. It was pretty late, way past midnight, but my cellphone started to ring. I hurried to answer it before it could wake Zoey. "Hello ?"

"Eh Sonny ?" Was it Chad ? What was he doing calling me so late, well early ?

"I swear to god Chad, if you don't have a good reason to call me this late, I'll rip your head off the next time I see you." I threatened him. "Do you even know what time it is ?" I asked him.

"Well I kinda need you to bail me out of jail." He said in a small voice, but not small enough for me not to hear.

"You need me to what ?" I asked in total disbelief. "Chad, why do I need to bail you out of jail ?" Gosh I felt like I was his mother asking him this question.

"Can we talk about that when you're here ?" He almost whined.

"Oh no Chad, we're not doing that. Either you tell me what happened now and I come and get you out of here or you stay where you are." I told him. I wasn't going to bail him out of jail if he had murdered someone or something like that. "So ?"

"I got into a fight with Devon." He mumbled.

"Sonny I told you what happened so please come and get me. I'll tell you everything then." Chad said and told me where I was supposed to go before hanging up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I told myself as I entered the police station. After I told the officer why I was here and paid Chad's bail, he led me to cell. When I saw his face, my heart stopped. There were bruises and cuts everywhere and I was pretty sure he would have a black-eye. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you ?" I asked rushing his way when he could get out.

"I told you already Sonny. I got in a fight with Devon." He said a little annoyed.

I touched his cheek where a cut was and he flinched. "Sorry. Where is Devon then ?" I asked him, looking around for him.

"He had to see a doctor." He told me, and I glared at him. I would have understood he got in a fight with him five years ago when he wasn't so nice with me, but now ? They were friends for god's sake. "What ? Everything is his fault." He told me as we got in the car.

"Sit there." I told him when we were back home and in the living room. I went to get the first aid kit and went back to him. "So, how is that Devon's fault ?" I asked, disinfecting the cut on his cheek.

"He is the reason for all this mess." He said moving his hands around. "He told the press we were living together six years ago. He knew about Zoey before you left. I've already punched him for that actually. Too bad his nose isn't broken. I wasn't going to sit there when our life could have been different." He said frustrated.

"Thanks for punching him." I said and kissed his cheek, the one without a cut, and he looked at me surprised.

"I thought you would be mad." He told me with an amused smile. "I mean, you were mad at me because of the loosing thing with Zoey this afternoon, and I punch a guy, pretty badly might I say, and you kiss me ?" He asked, laughing a little.

"That's not the same." I defended myself. "First I love Zoey to death, while I couldn't care less about Devon and then he made Mr Condor cancel my show." He still had a smile on his face.

"Sonny ?" He asked taking my hand. "I know you're getting tired of me asking and really it would be way easier if you said yes this time, but will you go out with me ?" He asked. Ever since last week he had already asked me to go out with him about ten times. He just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Chad I already told you what I think about that." I told him. Sure I was starting to really want to say yes, and my body was yearning for his touch, but I didn't want to say yes if it was only to make his guilt go away.

"Sonny, I'm not doing this because of Zoey. I'm doing this because I want to." He said getting frustrated. I didn't know it I should believe him or not, but my mouth didn't seem to care.

The next thing I knew I was saying "Yes." What was wrong with me ?

"No seriously Sonny. It doesn't even need to be a da... Wait did you just say yes ?" He asked me. I considered lying for a split second, but I was willing to give us a second chance.

"Yes." I said again and a big smile replaced Chad's confused expression. He came closer and closer to me, put his hands on my hips and started leaning in. Our lips were millimeters away when Zoey called me.

"Mommy ! I'm thirsty, can I have a glass of milk ?" She yelled from upstairs. Tawni being a very heavy sleeper stayed asleep.

I pulled back, blushing a little. I love my daughter to death but she really has horrible timing. "Sorry, duty calls." I tried to joke and went to the kitchen and poured her a glass of milk. When I came back in the living room, Chad was waiting for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed me on the cheek. Darn it Cooper, I have lips.

"Wait, you don't have your car." I pointed out.

"I called a cab." He admitted and left. Just like that, with a kiss on the cheek. Now I was the frustrated one.

"Mommy !" Zoey called again. "I'm still thirsty !"

"Coming."

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

Sonny and I were in recording studio today and I couldn't be happier. Well I could have been if my face wasn't bruised and that Devon hadn't decided to press charges and ask for a restraining order. On the other hand it meant that I wouldn't see his face, so maybe it wasn't that bad.

Sonny was the first one to record her song, so Zoey stayed with me in the other room. "Why do you have boo boos on your face daddy ?" She asked touching the cut on my right cheek.

How was I supposed to explain that ? I couldn't tell her I got into a fight, at least not in those words. I really didn't want to lie to her, but what other choice did I have, she was four. "Daddy fell." I told her. It was very unlikely that a fall would give me those bruise, but she wouldn't know.

For the episode the plot was that Mackenzie went back to the falls for a high school reunion and saw Amanda with Megan, understand that she's his daughter and get mad at Megan for not telling him. That's at that moment that Megan sings.

"Okay Sonny, just like last time we recorded." Jeremy told her and started the music.

_Here I am  
Feels like the walls are closing in  
Once again  
It's time to face it and be strong_

__

I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I've lost my way

_If I could take it all back, I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late, oh_

I knew that this song had more to do with us than with Mackenzie and Megan, and I was happy to hear her sing it. It was kind of her sorry.

_So I'll take a stand  
Even though it's complicated  
If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it_

__

I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I'll find my way

If I could take it all back, I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late

I'm gonna find the strength to be  
The one that holds it all together  
Show you that I'm sorry  
But I know that we can make it better

_If I could take it all back, I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
__I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
(Mess I made)  
Maybe it's not too late_

_I never meant to let you all down  
Now I've got to try  
To turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
(Promise)  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late_

She came out of the recording booth after a few other takes and took Zoey from me. "Your turn." She told me sitting on the couch, Zoey on her lap.

I hadn't written the song this time, mostly because I didn't run back to my life like Mackenzie does in the episode before coming back. Mr Condor got it written and I had to say it wasn't bad.

_Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
From everything that i go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me  
_

Thinking about it, that song held some kind of truth. I wanted people to know what Sonny and Zoey meant to me.

_Just know that  
Im sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just begining, but let the truth break down these walls  
Oh, yea  
And every time i think of you  
I think of how you push me through  
Showed me how much better i could be._

__

Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me, yea

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I want to live that everyday  
You say what no one else will say  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know its what I need.  
Its what i need, yeah

_Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand(I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again)  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me _

"So tell me Mr Cooper, what exactly do I mean to you ?" Sonny asked me when I stepped out of the recording booth. She is such a tease.

"I won't tell you." I said and stuck out my tongue at her.

"Daddy, what do I mean to you ?" Zoey asked me.

I picked her up. "You mean the world to me, princess." I told her kissing her forehead and smirked at Sonny.

"See mommy, I mean the world to daddy." Zoey beamed. It made me laugh. She was so much like me.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Chad was in a lot of trouble because of the fight he got into with Devon. Devon got his restraining order on Chad, understandable since he punched him twice in a week time and he was in a pretty bad shape. Be cause of that Devon left the reunion, which got Mr Condor pissed at Chad.

And to add to all this Devon told the press what happened. "No Sonny, we're not doing this.' Chad told me. "Look, I don't want them to know about Zoey, not now at least." I didn't particularly want the press to know about Zoey either but I wanted him around the both of us, and all this drama would probably keep him away from us till the end of this reunion.

"What about our date ?" I asked him. I was really looking forward to it even if I would hide my excitement when I was around him.

"Don't worry, we'll go on this date. We just have to wait for things to die down a little." He told me with a small smile. "Now wait an hour or two before leaving the studio. Most of them should follow me." He told me and left the studio.

**Two weeks later :**

Things started to die down about a week ago and Chad was able to come see Zoey when he was sure paparazzi weren't following him around.

Surprisingly Devon told nothing about Zoey to the press and obviously, Chad being Chad, he took all the credit for that. According to him Devon was afraid he would punch him again if he did. Maybe he was right. After all, he had kicked his butt twice already.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night Sunshine." He told me before leaving the house and kissed my cheek once again. This was really frustrating. It had been so long since he had last used this nickname for me. It would almost feel like old times if he would kiss me on the lips.

I had Tawni to watch Zoey fro the night and took approximately two hours getting ready. I wanted this date to be perfect. Sure we would be going back to New York in a few days but we could come back and live here. We would just have to open another office in LA.

"How do I look ?" I asked Tawni and Zoey just before I left.

"You look pretty mommy." Zoey told me and Tawni gave me a thumbs up. I gave Zoey a kiss on the forehead and left for the studio where Chad and I were supposed to meet.

When I got there I saw Chad's car in the parking lot but Chad wasn't there, so I decided to go get him. I stepped out of my car and went to his dressing room. The door was half open and I could hear people talk.

"Stop, Sonny is on her way."I heard Chad tell the person in the room in the room.

"Come on Chaddy, just a kiss." A girl said. At this point I was very mad, I had no idea if it was at Chad or the girl, but I was furious. So I stepped into the room and saw a tall sandy blond girl, her back to me and Chad in front of her, his back to the wall. I could recognize this girl anywhere.

It was Brithany.

* * *

Oh yeah people Brithany is back. Don't hate me, it would have been way too easy if she hadn't come back. So it means more drama in the next chapter.

Hope you like this chapter.

Review if you feel like it.


	10. Back to reality

Hello everyone.

Just like always, thanks to everyone who read, favorited and alerted this story. Big thanks to the reviewers. (**Iamatwilightfan19 ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; kayalex ; Shutupsammie** (go to sleep when you read this girl, school or not :D (It won't be that late for you but it's nearly midnight in France and my mom is like "you'll do this tomorrow go to sleep.)) ;** emeralgreenlove ; Mrpuppy ; Brooke Westphal ; Tee and Biscuits ; StarlightSparkle ; disneylover21 )**

I'd also like to tell you that I'm doing review days once in a while so if you're in need of reviews, want someone's opinion on your story, tell me. I'll tell you when I'm doing my next review day on twitter so if you want to know you can follow me **(poppysmic59)**

Now I'll let you read this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Back to reality**

**Chad's POV : **

I needed something in my dressing room so I arrived earlier at the studio. I got the movie script I needed and was about to go back to my car when Brithany came into the room. "Hi Chaddy." She said in a sultry voice, well an attempt of sultry voice cause it gave me a sudden envy to puck.

She came in and got closer to me. "Hi Brithany." I said a little uneasy. She got closer and closer as I was walking backwards to get away from her. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Her show was on a break. Quickly my back hit the far wall of my dressing room and Brithany closed the distance between us. Once she was close enough, she started to stroke my arm with her fingers. "Stop, Sonny is on her way." I said, pushing her away only to see her coming back seconds later.

"Come on Chaddy, just a kiss." She said. What the heck ! Get a hang on yourself girl !I was totally freaking out. Sonny was probably waiting for me on the parking lot and there was a total psycho hitting on me.

"Am I bothering you Chad ?" I heard another voice in the room. I moved my head so I could see who was talking and saw Sonny standing in the doorway. "Cause I can come back later for our date." She told me. She looked gorgeous but completely pissed.

"Yes, you're bothering him." Brithany answered for me.

"Brithany, get away from me." I shrieked and pushed her off of me and went to Sonny. "It's absolutely not what it looks like." I told her.

"Oh really ?" She asked me. "You know what Chad ? I was actually looking forward to our date. I'm so stupid. I was ready to give us a second chance. I can't believe I trusted you." She said, bitterness clear in her voice, and turned around to leave the room.

"Sonny wait ." I called for her, and to my surprise, she stopped and turned back my way.

"No Chad, you got your chance and you blew it." She spat at me. I could see she was on the verge of tears, her eyes getting red as she tried to hold them in. "You can come say good bye to Zoey tomorrow morning." She said and left.

It took me a moment to register Sonny's words. They were leaving. Brithany came next to me again. "Brithany. Leave." I said coldly, but she didn't move. "Now !"

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I said over and over again, hitting my head on the steering wheel. After the crying phase in the studio parking lot, I managed to drive back to the house. Now that I was in the driveway, the anger was kicking in. "I'm so stupid."

I hit my head on last time and got in the house. "Sonny ? What are you already doing here ?" Tawni asked me when I slammed the front door shut.

"I'm so stupid !" I said, taking my head in my hands. "Brithany was there when I came into the room, throwing herself at him and he wasn't even pushing her away." I said exasperated. "So now, I'm going to go to Zoey's room and pack her things and then I'll go to my room and pack mine. Hopefully we'll be back to New York tomorrow night."

"Wo, wo, wo, back up sister. What did he say ?" Tawni asked me.

"That it wasn't what it looked like." I told her. She gave me a look saying 'see ? It wasn't what it looked like.' But it was exactly what it looked like. "You believe him ?" I asked and she shrugged. "Tawni, how many guys say that it's not what it looks like when it's exactly what it looks like ?"

"Well most of them but it doesn't me..." She started.

"See, it was exactly what it looked like." I cut her. "I can't believe I was willing to give us a second chance. It's like every time things are about to get better he has to mess up." I said furious and went to Zoey's room. When I was almost done packing my things, someone rang the doorbell.

I ran to the stairs and saw Tawni about to open it. "I don't want to talk to him." I told her. I knew it was Chad on the other side of the door. Who else could tit be ? If she opened the door he would try to convince me that there was nothing going on between them and that I shouldn't believe what I saw.

She seemed to understand and locked the door. Chad being persistent, he would end up barging in if we didn't answer the door. He continued to ring to bell for about half an hour. Then he started to call, first my cell, so I switched it off, then Tawni's and when she switched hers off her too, he called on the house line. He called once before I unplugged it.

"Never thought he was that persistent." Tawni said as she helped me get the suitcases downstairs. "Are you sure about this Sonny ?" She asked me, her face a little sad.

"I don't want to keep him away from her, but I can't be friendly around him anymore, at least not right now. I need time."

The next morning was pretty emotional. When she woke up, Zoey noticed that all our things were packed and started to cry. She knew what it meant, she knew she wouldn't see Chad that often. "Do we have to go ?" She asked sobbing.

"Yes sweetie we have to, but you'll see daddy really soon." I told her. Even if I had to fly with her so she could see him, I'd do it even if I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

How could she not believe me ? I kept asking myself this question all night. Sure she had seen Brithany fairly close to me and her actions and tone could make people think that there was something between us, but there was nothing.

We never even dated. Sure since Sonny left she would throw herself at me any occasion she had, but it didn't mean I returned the feelings.

And now because of that they're going back to New York. I knew it was coming and that they'd do back to New York anyway, but if Sonny and I had gone on that date and made things work out, maybe they would have moved back here.

But because of what happened last night, she won't even answer her phone to tell me to stop calling, I even think she unplugged her house phone. I pulled up in her driveway around ten to say goodbye to Zoey, just like she had told me. I would try to explain and make her change her mind, but I wasn't very hopeful it would work.

Tawni was the one to open the door. "Come in, Zoey was waiting for you." She told me with a sad smile. She didn't seem mad at me.

When she heard her name Zoey came into the room and as soon as she saw me she ran into my arms. "Daddy, I don't want to go." She said between sobs, her head on my chest. I swear I could have cried with her. She was my daughter and I had to leave her when it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I don't want you to go either princess, but you have to go with your mommy." I told her, stroking her hair. "I'll come to see you soon. I swear." I said. Even Sonny's hatred for me couldn't keep me away from my daughter.

"Come on Zoey, say goodbye to daddy, we have to go." Sonny told her. I hadn't seen her enter and was surprised to see her this calm.

"I love you princess, never forget that." I told her and kissed her forehead before I put her back on the floor. "Sonny can I talk to you for a sec ?" I asked and she motioned Tawni to take Zoey to the cab waiting in front of the house. "Sonny, I swear to god, there's absolutely nothing between me and Brithany. You have to believe me. You can't leave with Zoey." I told her. I meant that she couldn't leave for that, but she didn't understand it that way.

"What did you expect Chad ? That you would see her everyday ?" She asked me, getting furious. "We belong here anymore."

I didn't know what she meant by that and I started to panic inside. She couldn't take my daughter away from me like that. "You can't leave like that Sonny, Zoey is still my daughter." I told her.

"Don't worry, you can see her whenever you want, you can call and we'll come and visit but we can't live here for now ." For now ? Did it mean she was thinking about moving back here ? "I want her to have a normal life, not to be followed around by paparazzi at the age of four." She told me and walked to the cab.

"Sonny please don't do this again." I plead. I didn't want her to leave. If she wanted space I would give her space but I wanted her close.

"What did you think Chad ?" Sonny asked me again. "Zoey is your daughter yes, but you can't come around and catch up four years in a month." Why does she keep misunderstanding my words, and then make me forget that it wasn't what I meant cause she pisses me off ?

"And how do you expect me to be a part of her life when you keep running away when things don't go your way ?" I asked her angrily.

"When things don't go my way ?" She asked in disbelief. "Chad I didn't ask for this to happen, yet I'm the one who had to cope with this alone at only nineteen without even my mother to help me." She said moving her hands around. "Sure it wasn't what I had planned but I still did it. Things didn't go my way but I still take care of Zoey. So don't you dare go around and make me take the blame for this."

"You still made a selfish decision Sonny." I told her somehow exasperated. "Did you even thought that I might have wanted to be a part of her life ?" I asked her a little sad.

"I'm the selfish one ? Chad, if I took of for New York in the first place, it was for you. Not only because you didn't seem to want this baby, but because your place was, and still is in LA with no one to keep you from doing anything you want, not with a child." She tried to explain. So it was what she thought of me, the guy who dates tons of girls and never settles down. "LA made you Chad, it's the way it is. I gave up everything and I don't blame you for that because as tough as it can be to raise Zoey, it's still one of the best things in my life."

"And you don't think I would have thrown away everything to take care of her ?" I asked her. "Sonny, I loved you and she's my daughter, I would do anything for her." I said sincerely. I still loved Sonny and I would do anything for her too but now wasn't the best time to tell her that, and with what happened last night, she probably hated me anyway.

"You could have fixed this Chad." She told me as the cab driver started to get impatient. "You had four, almost five, years to come to New York, meet her and be a father. As much as you had hurt me, I would have never kept you away from her." She told me and walked to the awaiting cab.

"How was I supposed to know Sonny ?" I asked as she opened the door to get in. "You made everyone swear they wouldn't tell me. I'm not psychic."

She turned around and looked at me with sad eyes. "If you really loved me back then, believe me you would have known about her many years ago." She said and got in the cab before it sped away.

I went back tot he studio after they left, I didn't really know why but I still went there. Of course as soon as I was in the building, Brithany was there. I swear this girl had some sort of tracker on me. "Hey Chaddy."

"Okay, Brithany you have to stop this." I told her as nicely as I could, but it still came out a little harsh.

"Stop what ?" She asked innocently. Yeah like I would buy that, even Tawni was a better actor. The whole cast of So Random were batter actors !

" Stop hitting on me !" I said exasperated. "I'm sure you're a great girl, but I'm not interested so stop throwing yourself at me." She tried to reply but I stopped her. "No ! I don't want to date you, and it's not because I told you no four years ago that you can ruin my dates." I said and walked away before she could say anything else.

"Mr Cooper, just the person I wanted to see." Mr Condor said when he saw me in the hallway. "I got a call from a friend of mine, he has a role for you, he told me you audition was by far the best and that the job was yours. Here is your plane ticket, you're leaving for Australia tomorrow." He said and handed me the ticket before leaving.

I should have been happy, really I was. This was a big movie but it meant that I wouldn't see Zoey for a pretty long time. Five months without seeing my daughter, it was a long time and it made me mad at Sonny again. Everything was her fault !

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Gosh it felt so great to be home, away from the Hollywood drama Chad. "Hello Ms Munroe, you're back early." Melanie told me when I went to the office the day we got back. I didn't say anything, I gave her a nod and went to my office.

It hadn't been a day since we were back and Zoey was already asking for Chad. I didn't want snap at her so I called Olivia over and went to the office.

Just as I sat behind my desk my phone rang. "Sonny that's stupid we just got back and you're already working. I should have known you were upset because of this Brithany thing." Tawni told me. On our way back I had insisted that I didn't care about what had happened between Chad and Brithany. I said it so many time that she believed me in the end. The problem was that it was a lie.

"Of course I'm upset, I wanted to give us a second chance !" I said exasperated and hung up. "Melanie, take all my calls please, I don't want to be disturbed." I said and put myself into paper work not think about Chad.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"Thanks for putting this song at the end of the episode Mr Condor." I told the man before I left the studio at the end of the afternoon. I had written and recorded another song for the reunion episode I did with Sonny and Zoey, and Mr Condor agreed to add it to the episode before it aired the next day.

"You're welcome Mr Cooper. Good luck with the movie." He told me and I made my way to my house where Caydee was waiting to help me pack.

"I can't believe you're leaving for five months and to Australia." She said folding shirts and putting them in on of my suitcases. "It's all so sudden. What did Sonny say ?" She asked me.

"Nothing she doesn't know about it, I tried to call her but her cell phone was off. She was probably still on her plane back to New York." I said it like it was no big deal, but she caught it anyway.

"Sonny left for New York ? What did you do ?" She asked me, hands on her hips. Why does everyone thinks it's my fault ? I did nothing.

"Nothing !" I told her. "Lets stop there and eat, I'm starving." I said and left for the kitchen. She followed me and started to make sandwiches while I sat the table. Once she was done she went sit and started to eat while I went to get water from the fridge.

On my way back I stepped in a puddle. "Pudge buddy, that's not cool you could have said something." I said and the little dog came running into the kitchen." Bad boy." Then I noticed that the puddle was a little too big for Pudge." Caydee, please tell me your water didn't broke." I said pleading.

"Fine I won't tell you then." She told me calmly.

"How can you not freak out or double in pain ?" I asked incredulous and freaking out. "You're not due for three other weeks." I cried. "Lets get you to the hospital." I said helping her up.

"It happens with twins Chad. Now take deep breaths. I texted Andrew he'll come get me here in a little while." She told me, still calm, her voice not even cracking.

"Caydee are you sure don't want me to drive you to the hospital ?" I asked her a little later. I really didn't want my sister to deliver her twins in my kitchen.

"Yeah, I feel like I have time any way. Andrew should be there any minute." She answered me. I still couldn't believe how calm she was about this. I mean the girl was in labor and she could go to work.

"If you're sure. Stay here and I'll finish to pack my things." I told her and went back to my room. I would have insisted to drive her to the hospital but pregnant Caydee was scary. I finished packing half a hour later and found Caydee on the couch taking deep breaths. "What are you still doing here ?" I asked panicking again.

"I think you should drive me to the hospital now !" Caydee yelled, reaching for my hand.

"Okay lets go then." I said and rushed her to the door. "Call Andrew to tell him." I told her as I sped to the hospital.

An hour later, Andrew wasn't there yet and Caydee was crushing my hand each time a contraction would hit her. "Caydee would you please stop, you're crushing my hand." I told her and tried to free my hand from her death grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I hurting you ?" She asked calmly and released my hand.

"Yes." I admitted and massaged my hand.

"Well try to push a baby out of your uterus !" She snapped and took back my hand, squeezing it even harder.

"Man, you weren't so bitchy when you were giving birth to Marc." I told her.

"You know what ? You're such a baby Chad." She snapped again. I'm so not a baby, it really hurts. "You knew where she was and you stayed here making her take the blame for your mistake." I was a little surprised by the change of topic. "When she comes out with the truth, you blame her. When she does something for you, you call her selfish." How could she know that ?

"You called Sonny ?" I asked surprised again.

"Yes, when you were finishing your packing." She admitted. "Have you ever thought that she might have done what she did for you ?" She asked me, calm again.

"Well … no." I admitted. I never thought of this possibility, but she never implied it in her words.

"See, you're the selfish one." She said, pointing at me.

"Wow stop right there Caydee. It's not because I didn't think of a possibility five years ago that she left this time." I told her as another contraction hit her. "Would you stop gripping my hand like crazy ! Where is Andrew anyway ?" I yelled in pain.

"I don't know !" She yelled too.

"Okay I'm here. What did I miss ?" Andrew came in panting but with a huge grin on his face. He came next to Caydee and took her hand in his, freeing mine in the process.

"Your wife almost breaking my hand and trying to make ME take the blame for what happened with Sonny." I told him, flexing my fingers.

"Well face it Chad, you kinda are to blame there..." He told me in a small voice.

"What ? You're on her side ?" I asked in total disbelief.

"Yes Chad he's with me, cause it seems that everyone except you, see that you blew it then, and that you blew it all over again this morning !" Caydee yelled again. Then a doctor came in to check on Caydee and I took the opportunity to leave. It was almost ten and my flight was in less than twenty hours, I still had to prepare everything to take Pudge to my parents' before I could sleep.

"So you're leaving for five months ?" My mom asked me the next morning when I dropped Pudge at my parents' house. They both seemed sad and disappointed at the same time. Sad because they wouldn't see me and disappointed because of what happened with Sonny.

"I guess." I told her. I had made a lot of thinking and I came tot he conclusion that I had no idea shat I was supposed to do in my situation. "I have to go mom." I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Chad wait!" My mom called me back." take this just in case you change your mind." She told me and handed me a plane ticket. I read it quickly. It was for New York.

"Mom I won't ..." I started to say but she stopped me.

"No keep it, just in case." She said and let me leave.

Once I got to the airport, I had to choices and no idea which one to take. Sydney or New York ? My career or Sonny and Zoey ? I took a deep breath and pondered my options. Once this done, I took another deep breath and went to check in my flight and then board my plane. My choice was made.

"Last call for passengers for Sydney."

* * *

:O Sorry another cliffy. I just love to see you guess what's gonna happen next. So what do you think Chad chose ? And what about the song ? And is Brithany gonna stop there or not ?

I'll let you think about it and go to sleep now, before my mother comes again to tell me to stop.


	11. good choice ?

Hi everyone.

Sorry for the delay, I had to help my parents in the garden. This chapter is short and I'd really like to apologize for that.

Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. (**Teamedwardakazannassarules101 ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; ; shutupsammie** (I hope you went to bed cause it's morning now) ; **GeorgieM** (hope you're fine now ) ; **Chloeand McKenzie ; emeralgreenlove ; StarlightSparkle ; kayalex ; mrpuppy** (your demands are fine, I don't mind I'll try to think about it though I can't for you second demand, but don't worry there are six chapters left and I'm thinking about a sequel, there's still a lot of drama coming don't worry.))

I'm going back to college on Monday, so I won't be able to update as much, I'll try to update one chapter each week but no promises.

For those of you who watched CR2 last night, I hope you enjoyed it (I have to wait till the 21th so don't spoil it for me.)

Anyway here is chapter 10, I really hope you'll like it even though it's quite short.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Good choice ?**

**Sonny's POV :**

"Please mommy ?" Zoey asked with puppy eyes when the show was about to start. "I want to see us on TV." She plead.

"Zoey, it's late, you should be in bed already." I told her.

"Please ?" She tried again. "I want to see daddy." She added. Each time she would play the daddy card, I would feel guilty and cave. This time was no exception.

"Fine, but as soon as it ends you go to bed." I told her and she started to jump up and down. I sat down on the couch and a few moment later, she sat too and cuddled on my side. I switched the TV on just as Mackenzie Falls was about to start.

"Look mommy, that's my name, Zoey Munroe Cooper." She told me when her name appeared on the screen. Then she was silent for most of the episode apart from the few 'I miss daddy.' I tried not to pay attention to the episode and thought about something else, anything that wasn't related to Chad.

I waited patiently for the end of the episode and just before the end credits, I got up. "Time for bed now sweetie." I told her and she pouted. I was about to say that it wasn't negotiable anymore, when I heard Chad singing. I didn't know this song, he hadn't recorded it when we were in the studio together.

My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over

I had stayed frozen for the entire song. My ears focused on the lyrics and my eyes glued to the TV screen. "Mommy ?" Zoey asked tugging on my hand. "I want to go to sleep now." She told me and opened her arms for me to pick her up. "Mommy, why are you crying ?" She asked, drying my tears.

"Nothing sweetie. Lets get you to bed." I said and switched the TV off. "What story do you want today ?" I asked when she was in bed.

"Can you read me the sleeping beauty ?" She asked.

"Are you sure sweetie ? It's the story I tell you when you have nightmares." She nodded and mumbled something about daddy, and I understood that it reminded her of Chad, so I obliged and started to read her the sleeping beauty until someone rang the doorbell. "I'll be right back."

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"Last call for the passengers for Sydney." At that moment, I had a doubt. Did I do the good choice ? And then I thought about Zoey and knew that I did the good choice. She was my daughter, she needed me. No matter how much Sonny hated me right now, I'll go on that plane.

My plane started to board a few minutes later and I started to get nervous. By the time my plane would land in New York, the reunion episode of Mackenzie Falls would be on. I had no idea how Sonny would react to the song, let alone watch the episode, and it was kind of what was supposed to make things better.

When we landed in New York I got my suitcases and got in the first cab I found. Thanks to my mom and dad coming every year, we had an apartment near Sonny's, so I stopped there first to drop my things and then went to Sonny's apartment.

It was late and Zoey would probably be sleeping, but it would give me a chance to talk with Sonny. When I got there, I hesitated a little and rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, Sonny looked surprised to see me here, but didn't seem angry."Sonny, I'm sorry. I knew that it doesn't fix anything but, I screwed up big time." I said in a rush but slowed down when I saw that she was listening to me. " I made everyone take the blame when I was the only one responsible for what happened."

At that point, she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Glad to hear this." She said in a tone making it obvious that she wasn't happy and forgiving yet.

"Sonny, don't be like that, I really mean it." I said in a pleading voice. "I know that I should have come to New York the second you left and beg you to come back to LA with me, but I was stupid and selfish and well somehow I thought that if you could put your career before us, then I could do the same." I admitted.

She didn't look forgiving quite yet so I continued, hoping she would be forgiving soon cause I had almost said everything I had prepared. "And now I can't even think of anything else but the two of you and how I screwed everything up. If I hadn't been so selfish we could still be together and Zoey would have two parents with her everyday. So I'm more sorry that I've ever been, and I'm begging for your forgiveness." I said ready to get down on my knees if I had to.

"To what, or who, do I owe this change ?" She asked me, her arms still crossed, but she stepped away from the doorway so I could get in.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "Caydee, kinda kicked my butt when she was in labor, and I did a lot of thinking." I admitted.

She was about to say something when I was interrupted by Zoey. "Daddy ?" She asked from the hallway.

"Yes love, it's me." I said with a smile. As silly as it may seem I already missed her.

"Daddy !" She screamed happily and started to run my way, I got down to her level, my arms wide open.

"Wow, hi there." I chuckled when her body slammed into mine, and picked her up in my arms. "How is my princess doing ?" I asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said with the biggest of smiles. "Did you know that I was going to have a clown for my …" She stopped and started to count on her fingers. "fifth birthday ? He'll make animal balloons and everything." She said excitingly.

"No I didn't know that." I told her. "Does your mom know that ?" I asked and saw Sonny shaking her head and mouthing "NO"

"Yes." She said and it made me chuckle. "Can you stay daddy ?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"I don't know it's -" I started but she turned her head to Sonny and cut me.

"Mommy can he stay ?"She asked Sonny. "Please." She added, probably with puppy eyes.

"Fine." Sonny caved after a few seconds.

"yeah !" Zoey said as I put her back on the floor and she ran around the apartment.

"she has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she ?" I said to Sonny, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh shut up." She said and went to the living room where Zoey was jumping on the couch. "Okay bouncing monkey, time for bed." She said and Zoey stopped jumping immediately and looked sad.

"But I wanted to stay up with daddy." She said and looked at me, hoping I would let her stay up.

"You heard you mom, time for bed." I said and scooped her up and carried her over my shoulder to her bedroom. I laid her in her bed and tucked her in as Sonny got in the room with a smile on her lips. "Now, what story ?" I asked and Sonny gave me the sleeping beauty. "She had a nightmare ?" I asked.

"No she missed you and that story reminded her of you." She explained and sat on one side of Zoey's bed as I sat on the other.

I read her the story again and watched her dose off quietly. Once she was asleep I turned to Sonny. "I should probably go." I whispered, I wanted to stay but I wouldn't impose.

"Yeah probably." She told me and we both go up and went back to he living room.

"Goodnight Sonny." I told her, kissed her cheek and made my way to the door.

"Chad wait !" She called me back. "I mean you can stay a little bit longer if you want to, it's still early." She said shyly.

"You sure ?" I asked. " I don't want to intrude of anything. I mean we hardly even speak without yelling." I told her. I wasn't here to argue, I was here to have my place in their lives back.

"Yes, I'm sure, and since Zoey is asleep I won't be able to yell at you." She said smiling at the last part. She had a right to yell at me but it didn't look like she was going to.

"Okay then." I said and sat down on the couch, where she joined me shortly after. "What do we do now ?" I asked when the silence between us started to get awkward.

"We can talk, we have tons of things to discuss." She proposed.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Yeah, I guess we can talk." He told me and then stayed silent. "So what did I miss with Zoey ? Tell me about everything I missed of her life." He asked me. "I know that an evening isn't enough to catch up with the almost five years of her life but I really want to know those things." That's when I remembered what I had told him before we left. He was hurt by this comment and it wasn't even really his fault, he tried his best with the time he had.

"About that, I'm sorry for what I told you before we left for the airport the other day. You know her better than Caydee knows her already, maybe you even know her as much as Tawni. I had no right to tell you that, you did your best to get to know her with the little time you had." I apologized and he just gave me an understanding smile. "So what do you want to know ?" I asked him when I saw that he wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't know. Eh, what was her fist word ?" Of course he had to ask that one.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, but her first word was 'dada'." I told him and a huge smile appeared on his face. He was really happy that it was her first word but he tried to hide it a little. "She would repeat it all day long for weeks, and then she said 'mama' and it was the same. She would repeat the word over and over until she learned a new one." I laughed at the memory.

"When did she walk for the first time ?" He asked then.

"Fourteen months. It took a little time for her to cross the room alone but she made it." I told him and he smiled again. He hadn't been lying when he said he wanted to know those things.

"Favorite color ?" He asked, and the questions and their answers flowed. He asked me about her birthdays, her favorite dish and things like that, little things that most people wouldn't care about, but he wanted to know them none the less.

We talked about her first Christmas when she cried when she saw Santa Clause, the things we would do during the holidays, we watched a few homemade movies, and then we didn't really talk about Zoey anymore.

"Chad can I ask you something ?" I asked and he nodded. "That song at the end of the episode was it about us ?" I couldn't not ask, I had to know. Ever since I had heard the song it had bugged me.

He looked down timidly. "Yeah, and I meant what it said. I didn't really know if you would watch it but I really wanted to say it. I won't leave you again, I know that you probably feel the same way about me you felt five years ago, but I want to be here for Zoey and if it means I have to stop acting I'll do it..." He continued to rant about it, and I didn't have the courage to tell him I still felt the same way about him, that it was probably him that didn't feel the same way after what I did to him.

"Can I ask you something else ?" I asked once he was done.

"Sure anything." I asked him about Brithany and why he didn't want kids when we were younger. "About Brithany, I swear there is absolutely nothing between us. The girl keeps throwing herself at me ever since you left. I don't know what's with her, and I made it clear that I wasn't interested." He told me and apologized again for the fiasco that was our date. "As for your second question, it wasn't that I didn't want kids. I was angry because of Caydee and Andrew. Frankly you're the first girl I've ever been with that made me think that in the future I'd have kids."

"My turn now. Why didn't you tell me about Zoey, even if I told you that I didn't want kids. It's not like it kept you from having her." He asked me.

"I didn't want you to hate me." He started to protest. "No, Chad let me finish. I don't mean when I would have told you, I mean later, when the kid would have grown. I knew that you loved me and that you would want to be a part of the baby's life, well I thought that before you told me what you said, But I also knew that your career was very important to you. I was just scared that later in life you would blame me for your smaller career." I admitted, and the clock rang midnight. "Oh,it's late I should go to sleep." I told him and then I remembered that he didn't live here. "Do you have a place to stay ?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at the family apartment." He told me and got up. "Goodnight Sunshine." He told me and kissed me on the lips before he left. It left me speechless. Finally I had felt his lips on mine again. I knew that it would be awkward the next time we saw each other, but for now I chose not to care. Things weren't back to normal, and we weren't really near to dating again. We still had a lot of issues to talk about, but the kiss made me forget that for the night.


	12. the way we could have been

Hello everyone.

I hope everyone had a great week. I'd like to thank the reviewers (mrpuppy (they'll be more Zoey in the two next chapters, just for you.) disneylover21 ; StarlightSparkle ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; GeorgieM (Great hearing from you too twitter friend. How's your back feeling ?) BlueEyesxx ; koolg1rl.)

Special thanks to my 73rd reviewer GeorigeM, who made this story my most reviewed one. (looks like it's your turn to have a shout out this time. LOL)

Thanks to all the people that read this story, favorite and alert it.

I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I went back to college this week so I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I hope you'll still like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 11 : The way we could have been**

**Sonny's POV :**

I couldn't stop smiling the next day. Chad had finally kissed me. I couldn't believe it. When I woke up the next morning, I was thinking that the whole evening had been a dream until Zoey came up to me. "Mommy is daddy coming back today ?" She asked me.

"I'll call him to ask." I told her and kissed her forehead. "Be good with Olivia today." I added and left for the office.

"Wow, what's with the megawatt smile ? You've seen Brad Pitt on your way here ?" Tawni asked me when she saw me. Without noticing I sighed. "You just boy sighed. What's his name." She pried, she knew me too well.

"Chad came last night to apologize." I told her, trying to hide my smile.

"You're not telling me something." She said and looked at me intently. "What are you hiding from me ?" She asked, her arms crossed. When I didn't say anything, she came closer to me, put her hands on my shoulders, and started to shale me. "Spill !"

"He apologized, we put Zoey to bed and we talked about things, that's all that happened." I told her. I wasn't sure about how she would react to me and Chad kissing.

"Stop lying to me, I know something happened." She said and I bent my head in shame. She was my best friend, I was supposed to share those kind of things with her. "Oh my god, something really happened." She gasped. "Please tell me you were safe." She almost begged.

"What ?" I asked confused and surprised, at the same time. "We didn't have sex. Gosh Tawni, that's gross. We only kissed, not even close to a make out session."

"I'm sorry, it could have happened. There's just so much sexual tension between the two of you that I assumed that ..." She started.

"Alright, enough with this topic." I stopped her. The place was highly inappropriate.

"What about the kiss ? Can we talk about the kiss ? " She asked me.

"It felt like all these years ago, almost like we never broke up in the first place." I said dreamily. "And we put Zoey to bed, he read her a story, it was like we were a family."

"But you are a family Sonny." She pointed out.

"I don't mean it that way. It was what I had always imagine my life would be like if I ever married Chad. You know the kind of picture you have in your head when you think your boyfriend is the one ?" I explained. Sure I wanted this to happen, even now. It was just so confusing, things didn't happen in the usual order.

"Oh that kind of family. Well maybe you could still be like that." She proposed. "I mean, a week ago you were ready to give your couple a second chance, What about now ?" Tawni asked me.

"I don't know, I'm confused. What if it doesn't work out ?" I asked her. She was about to answer when Melanie came into my office, a panicked expression on her face. "What is it Melanie ?" I asked her nicely. I didn't want to girl to faint.

"The phones won't stop ringing. Everyone wants to know about Zoey." She told me almost hyperventilating. With all that had happened with Chad last night, I had forgotten all about my little secret.

"Shit, I had completely forgotten about that." I took my cellphone and dialed Chad's number but it got straight to voice mail. "Great voice mail. Tawni, can I borrow your convertible ?" I needed to talk to Chad and if he wasn't answering his phone, then I'd go to his apartment.

"Yeah sure, but there might me a problem." She told me as she looked out the window. "There's about fifty paparazzi and TV crews outside the building."

"Great. Melanie, can I borrow _your_ car ? You can have mine until tomorrow." I proposed. Tawni's convertible was way too loud and my car was out of the question. Thank god, nobody knew Chad was here yet.

"Sure." She said and handed me her car keys. I took my purse and ran to the underground parking lot. Thankfully the car trick worker and I was able to leave the building and get to Chad's apartment without being noticed.

"Chad open the door before someone sees me." I said as I knocked on the door for the third time. It opened a minute later, revealing a very sleepy Chad. "Tell me you weren't sleeping." I said as I pushed past him and got in.

"Sure get in." He said sarcastically, still half asleep. "What do you want so early Sonny ?" He asked me as he made his way to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on.

"Chad, it's almost ten in the morning." I informed him.

"Well I'm not a morning person." He reminded me. "So why are you here ?" He asked getting a cup. "You want some ?" I nodded in response and he took one cup for me along with his.

"I have about fifty people waiting outside of my office with cameras, and everyone keeps calling and ask about Zoey." I explained a little on hedge.

"Crap ! I forgot about that." He said.

"Welcome to the club." Bitterly said. "What should be do ? I mean they probably already know where I live."

"Let me handle it. I'll organize a press conference for this afternoon to clear out this mess. In the mean time, you should make sure everything's fine at your place." He told me and dialed a number on his phone before he left the room, his cup of coffee in hand.

I took my cellphone too and called home just like Chad had told me to. After a few rings Olivia answered. "Oh Ms Munroe. What can I do for you ?" She asked me.

"Olivia I need you to go to the window and to tell me how many paparazzi are waiting there." I told her. She didn't ask anything more and I heard her walk in the apartment.

A few seconds later, she answered. "Twenty, give or take a few." She said. "Ms Munroe, did something happened ?" She asked me.

"They know who Zoey's father is and probably want answers. Olivia please make sure no one gets in the apartment, keep her inside and away from the windows till I come home." I asked her. "If any magazines call, tell them to go to hell." I said a little angry and hung up after she agreed.

Those people were killing my mood. "Alright shortstack, everything will be ready in about two hours." Chad said when came back in the kitchen, showered and dressed for the day. The fact that he used my old nickname made me happy again, and then I remembered what was going on outside of my apartment and was angry all over again. Talk about an emotional roller coaster.

"Okay and what are we going to tell them ?" I asked him. I wasn't used to those kind of things.

"That she's our daughter, that we love her and that we want her to have a normal life." He told me.

"This is going to be so much different once the world knows. I'm not sure I'm ready to be in the spotlight again, the paparazzi and everything that goes with it." I said somehow on the verge of tears. Zoey was my baby, I didn't want her life to be public like Chad's was.

"Hey everything will be fine." He told me and took me in his arms. "I swear. I'll let nothing happen to the two of you." He said seriously and kissed my hair.

"Thanks." I whispered against his chest.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

When we got to the press conference, the place was filled with journalists, paparazzi and TV crews. I had never seen that much of them, even in LA. "Ready Sonshine ?" I asked Sonny before we walked in the room and she nodded. As we entered the room we were blinded by the flashes of the cameras.

Once we sat down and everyone had calmed down, I switched my microphone on and started to explain. "We are here today to clarify things about Zoey Munroe Cooper." I said plainly and some journalists' hand rose in the air. "Zoey is Sonny's and mine daughter and she's four and a half."

Some hands stayed up so I decided to let them ask their questions. I motioned to a blond woman in the back of the room to ask her question. "Rebecca Anton, Tween Weekly. Did you knew about your daughter before the condor studio reunion ?"

Sonny and I had talked about it before and decided to lie on this point. We didn't need all the drama at once, it would be hard enough as it was. "Yes I always knew about Zoey. We chose to keep it quiet and make her live with Sonny so she could have a normal life. We still want her for that so we would appreciate you keep your distance with her." I said.

Hands went down and others rose in the air. "Rick Henderson, Pop Informer. Sonny are you and Chad together again ?" He asked and Sonny blushed.

"Not at the time, we're not." She said with a small smile and glanced to me.

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable as we left the subject of our daughter. "Well if you don't have any other questions, we'll end this press conference." Hands were still up but I knew it had nothing to do with Zoey. "Thank you for coming." I said and Sonny and I left the room.

"That went well." Sonny said when we got outside the building and drove back to her apartment. There were still a few paparazzi waiting but nothing unmanageable. Thank god nobody mentioned the movie deal I had blown off to come here or Sonny would have been furious.

When we entered Sonny's apartment, Zoey came running to us. "Mommy ! Daddy !" We both hugged her. "Olivia doesn't feel good." She said in a sad voice.

"Where is she sweetie ?" Sonny asked her and Zoey pointed at the bathroom door. "Okay stay there with daddy." She told her and went to see how Olivia was feeling.

"So princess what do you want to do ?" I asked her.

"Watch Dora !" She screamed and ran to the living room. I chuckled and went to the living room too, and put Dora on. It was so funny to watch her repeat everything.

Sonny came out of the bathroom a little later with a very pale looking Olivia. It was clear that she was sick. "I'm gonna drive her back home, can you look after Zoey while I'm gone ?" She asked me.

"Sure. Don't worry Sonshine, I've got this." I told her. Once she left and that Dora ended, I gave a bath to Zoey and put her pj's on.

"Wow, you're quick." Sonny said when she found the both of us watching TV. "I wasn't gone for a hour. That's impressive." She complimented me. "So Zoey, what are we having for dinner today ?" She asked her daughter.

"Pancakes !" She yelled and ran to the kitchen. Gosh my girl is hyperactive.

"Pancakes for dinner ?" I asked and Sonny nodded. "Really goo eating habits Sonny. Really good eating habits." I told her.

"You're one to talk. Caydee told me everything about your fridge full of pizzas." She said with a smirk. Even on the other side of the country my sister managed to embarrass me. I swear she can't shut up. Note to self : Don't invite Caydee home anymore. "It's once a month. She can choose what we're going to eat for dinner and believe it or not, she can be really reasonable. Once she asked for a salad." She told me as we made our way to the kitchen. When we got there, Zoey had all the ingredients ready.

"Wow, we have a little cook here." I said and tickled her.

"Daddy stop !" She managed to say between giggles.

We made pancakes together and ate a little later. It felt nice to act like a family all three of us, and it made me want to be a part of their lives even more. Once Zoey was in bed Sonny and I watched a movie together, Sonny snuggled to my side. "Chad ?" She asked.

"Yeah Sonshine." I replied, looking down at her beautiful face.

"What are we now ?" She asked me seriously.

"How about we go on that date you still owe me and see where it goes from there ?" I proposed. I would have loved to say that we were a couple again, I still loved her, but she would probably think that things were going too fast. I didn't want to rush her.

"I'd like that, but what about Zoey ? With Olivia sick and everything, I don't even know who's going to watch her tomorrow." She said with a sigh.

"Tell you what. I'll watch her tomorrow and I'll ask Tawni to watch her while we're on our date." I had already asked her while Sonny drove Olivia back to her place and she was happy to look after Zoey for us.

"Seems like you thought about everything." She said with a smile and snuggled deeper into my side.

"What can I say ? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I joked.

"Gosh, how I missed you ego." She said sleepily and yawned. I had to suppress the urge to kiss her or else I wouldn't be able to leave.

"I believe that's my queue to leave. I'll be here at eight tomorrow morning. Goodnight Sonshine." I told her and pecked her on the lips, just like the day before. Even after all these years, the sparks were still there.

Just like I had told her the night before, I was at her apartment door at eight the next morning. She opened the door and ran to the living room. "Why hello to your too." I joked as I got inside and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm late. Zoey is still sleeping. See you tonight." She said and kissed me on the cheek before she left for work.

I explored the apartment while waiting for Zoey to wake up. It was quite nice I had to admit, better than my apartment in LA. Zoey woke up around nine thirty. "Daddy, I don't feel great." She sad as she sat on my lap.

"What hurts love ?" I asked her, hiding my panic as well as I could. That was just my luck, she had to be sick when Sonny had a meeting and couldn't come back here.

"Everything." She whined. "It hitches too." She said and started to scratch her arm.

I touched her forehead and she was burning. "Great." I mumbled. "What about you eat some breakfast, see if you feel better after ?" I proposed and she nodded a little. We went to the kitchen and she ate a little cereals but didn't keep them in for long. After that her fever got even worse and buttons started to appear everywhere on her body.

"Daddy, I want mommy." She cried.

I had to do something and Sonny wouldn't answer her phone. I had no other choice. I took my keys and carried her to my car before driving to the hospital. "That's my daughter, she doesn't feel good. She's been throwing up everything she ate, she's literally burning and she might have chicken pox too." I explained to the nurse at the front desk, panicking a little.

"Fill in those forms and wait your turn like everybody else." She told me, not looking up from her computer.

"Is it gonna take long ?" I asked her and she finally looked up.

"Oh my gosh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper !" She squealed. "A doctor will be right there."

Just like she said, a doctor was with us less than a minute later. He ran some tests and my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was Sonny. "I have to take this. I'll be right back." I said to Zoey and the doctor, and left the room. I answered once in the hallway. "Finally !" I said and earned a dark glare from one of the nurses, so I went outside the hospital.

"What is it Chad ? Is everything okay with Zoey ?" She asked but not in a panicked tone.

"We're at the hospital, she's sick but nothing serious according to the doctors." I told her. "I panicked and came here. You wouldn't answer your phone and I didn't know what I was supposed to do..."

"Chad !" She yelled to stop me. "Deep breaths, everything's gonna be okay." She reassured me. "Go eat something, take some air and go back with her. She'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm about it ?" I asked her in total disbelief. Mothers were supposed to be the freaked out ones, and fathers the calm ones, not the other way around !

"You'll get used to her being sick Chad. You'll still be worried of course, but you'll be calm about it." She explained. "Now, do what I told you. I'll come as soon as I'm done here. See you in about a hour." She said and hung up.

I did like she told me, I stayed outside and took a seat on one of the benches. I put my head in my hands and took deep breaths. About fifteen minutes later I went back to Zoey's room and found it filled with people. "What's happening in here ?" I asked and they all turned to me, finally noticing my presence in the room, all wearing a sorry and embarrassed expression.

"Mr Cooper, I'm Richard Matthews the head of this hospital." He said and we shook hands briefly.

It's when I noticed that Zoey wasn't in the room. "Where is my daughter ?" I asked, slightly panicking now. I started to look around the room for her, looking in really unlikely place for someone to hide like the ceilling.

"Mr Cooper, please calm down." Mr Matthews told me. "It seems like we lost your daughter."

* * *

Sorry, I had to end it that way. I'm mean I know. What do you think happened to Zoey ?

I'll try and update next Saturday, but I won't be able to update before.


	13. give me my daughter back

hello everyone.

Sorry it took me so long to update, but with college, homework and my week-end away, I didn't have time to update sooner.

like for every chapter, I'd like to thank every single one of you, and special thanks to the people who reviewed : **Shutupsammie** (her phone just loves me so much that I got twice the same review =D) **kayalex ; pinaypinay ; emeralgreenlove ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; GeorgieM** (a review and a PM, you just love me that much, twitter friend =D) ;** Dimka's Roza ; StarlightSparkle ; alexallfan ; Jissyluv13 ; iloveChanny ; disneylover21 ; magret7 **and even though it wasn't a review but a PM **mrpuppy **(told you I'd say thank you ;D I hope you still don't have "when you believe" in your head ).

Don't worry people, Zoey's not dead, in fact you'll get so read in your POV in this chapter (Happy mrpuppy ?) On another note I'd like to know why people don't believe me when I say I'm french ?

Anyway, no one really cares, so I'll let you read this chapter now.

**

* * *

Chapter 12 : give me my daughter back**

**Chad's POV :**

_Lost her ? How can you loose a four year old ? Forget a kid somewhere is possible, parents do it all the time, but loose one ? In a hospital ? How is that even possible ? _

"Where is she ? You better find her quickly before I call someone and get this hospital shut down !" I said pointing at the man who presented himself as the head of the hospital. I was furious and scared. My daughter was nowhere to be found, she was sick, and Sonny was probably on her way here.

"The security team is working on it, they're watching the videos right now as we talk." He assured me.

But what if she wasn't in the building ? What if she went looking for me and somehow ended up being outside ? What if someone took her ?

All those questions started to make me dizzy and I had to sit down. I took a seat on the bed Zoey had been lying on about half a hour earlier, and took her pink stuffed rabbit in my arms, holding it tightly to my chest.

"We also called the police and gave them her description, just in case." He added. "Would you like us to call someone ? Your wife perhaps ?" This guy obviously hadn't read magazines in a long time.

"It won't be necessary. Her mother is probably on her way here right now. Good luck explaining her why her daughter is missing." There was absolutely no way I would be the one to tell her. She would yell at me when it wasn't my fault. She would surely break down after that, and cry her eyes out.

I kept thinking about what could happen to Zoey, where she could be, until Sonny came in. When she saw me on the bed, holding Zoey's rabbit to my chest and Zoey nowhere in sight she started to panic, fear written all over her face. "Chad what happened ? Where is Zoey ? Is she okay ? I thought you said it was nothing." I didn't look at her and looked at the head of the hospital instead.

She became frustrated and looked at him too. "Can someone please tell me where my daughter is ?"

"Mrs Cooper, I'm Richard Matthews, the head of the hospital." _Mrs Cooper ? Seriously ? I like the sound of that. Stop it Chad, your daughter is missing, now isn't the time to think about marrying Sonny._ He took out his hand for her to shake but she ignored it. "I'm afraid your daughter disappeared." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"What ? You must be lying. Chad is that true ?" She asked me panicking much like I had been when he told me. I couldn't tell her so I bent my head down. "Chad please." She said again, tears evident in her voice. She came closer to me, sat on the bed too, and laid her head on my shoulder, her tears staining my shirt.

I automatically took her in my arms, rubbing circles on her back. "Chad, please tell me he's lying , that it's one of those lame prank shows and that Zoey's just hiding somewhere nearby." She said between sobs.

I held her tighter to my chest, and finally found the strength to tell her the truth as much as it hurt ma and it would hurt her. "I'm sorry Sonshine, he's not lying. I've looked around everywhere and never found her." I told her and the tears fell harder. I held her even tighter. "They're looking at the tapes right now to know what happened, the police is looking for her too. We'll find her, I promise." I knew I shouldn't make promises I couldn't keep, but it was what we had to convince ourselves of. She continued to cry in my arms until one of the security guards came in.

"It seems like the little girl has been kidnapped sir." He said to Mr Matthews. "We couldn't see his or her face and they were wearing a hoodie, we have no idea if it's a man or a woman. It doesn't seem like they harmed her in any way. She was following without a protest." Of course they would hide._ Do you know a criminal who shows his face willingly ?_ And Zoey would follow anyone, she's four and trusts everyone, just like her mother use to.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper, the police will come to your apartment and set their equipment in case the kidnapper calls for a ransom. Mr Matthews told us a little later.

Sonny was so emotionally broke that I had to carry her to my car. When I set her down in the passenger seat she wouldn't let go of my neck. "Sonshine you have to let go, I can't drive if you don't." I told her, without much emotion in my voice, everything was numb since Mr Matthews told me Zoey disappeared.

"I don't want you to disappear like Zoey did, please." She said crying again. It hurt me to see her in this state. I loved her so much that I would do anything for her to be all peppy again even if it meant find Zoey myself.

"I'll go to the driver's seat and I'll hold your hand all the way back to the apartment. I'm not going anywhere." I told her and kissed her forehead before she let go of my neck. Just like I had told her I held her hand all the way back to her apartment, never letting go. As soon as we got out of the car, she had her arms around my neck again.

* * *

Sonny's POV :

This couldn't happen to me. Why does every time things are going back to normal, things have to go wrong again. Some freak took my daughter in a hospital, and I couldn't feel anything except for fear and worry. I did nothing but cry on Chad's shoulder and hold onto him for dear life. Zoey not being with me was hard enough and my entire being was telling me it was enough. I loved Chad and I had to admit it to myself and stop thinking about what would happen once we got back together.

When we entered my apartment, we found Tawni sitting in the living room in Joey's arms, crying her eyes out, much like I had earlier at the hospital. There was also policemen around the place, setting different things around the apartment. When Tawni heard the door close, she looked up and ran to us, before she broke down in my arms. I was kind of weird since Chad was still carrying me.

"I couldn't believe it when they told me. I'm so sorry. How are you holding up ?" She asked me, but I didn't answer. I hadn't spoken to anyone else but Chad since Mr Matthews told me Zoey went missing, I didn't trust myself to talk, I knew I would breakdown.

"She's a mess. She won't let go of me." Chad told her and set me on the floor. For a split moment, there was no contact between us and I started to panic until he put his arm around my shoulders and held me close to his side. "I'm not letting go of you Sonshine. I promised." He whispered in my ear when he felt me relaxing again, and kissed my temple.

Then a man and a woman came our way. "Mr and Mrs Cooper, I'm agent Bennett and this is agent Dawson." The man told us and they shook hands with Chad. Once again I didn't correct them when they assumed Chad and I were married. "Mr Cooper, we'd like to ask you some questions." Agent Bennett told him and motioned to the kitchen. I looked at Chad with pleading eyes, I didn't want to leave his side, as close as he would be.

Agent Dawson noticed the look we shared. "Mrs Cooper, you can come with us if you'd like." She told me with a sympathetic smile, to which I managed to kinda smile back, but it only earned her a glare from her partner. When we got to the kitchen, we sat at the table across from the both of them and they started to question Chad.

* * *

Zoey's POV :

The woman that come to my room was really sweet just like mommy was. I asked the nice lady when she would take me to see mommy like she told me she would, she said later.

Then I asked to see daddy and she told me he would come soon.

She gave me medicine and my tummy didn't hurt anymore but my body still hitches. "Don't scratch Zoey, sweetie. It'll leave marks." She told me.

"But it hitches." I whined and scratched my arm. She rolled her eyes like mommy often did to auntie Tawni or daddy, and looked back at the TV.

The girl in the TV looked just like her. "Why are you on TV ?" I asked her. She wasn't funny like mommy but I couldn't say that. Mommy said it was rude to say that to someone and I didn't want to make the woman mad at me.

"Because I work in a TV show, like your daddy use to." She said with a smile.

"Mommy did too." I told her and she looked mad.

"Yeah I know." She replied bitterly.

* * *

Chad's POV :

"What ?" I asked when agent Bennett asked me his first question. "Are you accusing me of kidnapping my own daughter ? Why would I kidnap my daughter when I can see her whenever I want. I was outside when she was kidnapped, you can check the tape !" I yelled, but calmed down when I felt Sonny flinch by my side.

"Mr Cooper,when it happens that's often one of the family members that do this kind of things." Agent Dawson told me before her partner spoke again.

"For all we know you could have an accomplice." He said and it made me loose my temper again.

"I love my daughter, and I have no reason to kidnap her. I've got nothing to hide, you can check everything you want on me, but you have to give me my daughter back." This was insane. Why would I kidnap my daughter ? But if they wanted to make sure it wasn't me I wouldn't put up a fight as long as it would bring me my daughter back.

"We are checking your phone records as we speak." Agent Bennett told me with a smirk. I was about to loose it again and Sonny felt it. She squeezed my arm, but then she did something unexpected.

"If you could do your job instead of accusing my husband, and find our daughter, it would be great." She said and stormed out of the kitchen and into her room, leaving me stunned. Did she just called me her husband ?

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's our job. I'm not saying you kidnapped your daughter, we go for the things that usually happens." He told me trying to look really sorry, but as an actor, I didn't buy his act.

"Don't apologize to me, as big of a jerk you seem to be, you're trying to find my daughter and I understand why you suspect me." I really did, but he didn't seem to know that Sonny and I weren't married and that I wasn't usually living in New York.. "She doesn't." I explained to the both of them, although it was mostly directed to agent Bennett. "Her daughter has just been kidnapped and she's sick. She's completely broke and scared we won't find her, so when you accused me it made her angry. She knows I couldn't do that. She doesn't understand why you're loosing time investigating on me when you should look after Zoey." I told him. I didn't really mean what I told him, apart from the jerk part, but I thought that Sonny would feel guilty later, so I apologized for her.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit. You should probably check on your wife." Agent Dawson told me a little embarrassed by her partner's attitude.

I didn't say anything in response and went to Sonny's room. She was curled up on her bed, crying again. I took a sit on the bed, my back to the headboard. When she felt my presence beside her she put her head on my lap, and continued to cry, while I played with her hair. I couldn't say anything that would console her right now. The only thing she wanted to hear was that they found Zoey.

"I'm pathetic aren't I ?" Sonny said between sobs. It was barely audible.

"No you're not." I said continuing my pattern in her hair.

"Yes I am." She stubbornly said. "Look at you." She looked up at me. "You're not breaking down, and you were there when she was kidnapped."

"Sonshine, I'm as scared and worried as you are, I'm a guy I expired my tears quota when I was barely 6." I told her, laughing a little, hoping it would at least bring a smile to her face.

There was the littlest of smiles for the shortest of moments on her lips, until it disappeared again. "Still I'm pathetic. See what I just did in the kitchen ?" She asked me and her words came back to me and a grin appeared on my face. "What ? You find it funny ? He was just doing his job, and I just blew up at him."

"I'm not laughing at that." I explained to her, sitting her on my lap. She looked at me inquisitively. "You said I was your husband." I said in her ear, she blushed and buried her head in my shoulder. "Hey." I pushed her chin up gently so she was looking at me in the eye. "I never said I didn't like it."

* * *

Sonny's POV :

Once my break down was finished we went back to the kitchen. "Good news Mr Cooper, your record came out clean." Agent Bennett told us. "I have still a few questions though."

We took at seat in the living room this time, and Chad pulled me to his side. "Sure, go ahead." Chad was way too nice with him after what he accused him of, I was still a little mad even though I felt guilty.

"Mr Cooper, can you think of anyone who could have kidnapped your daughter ?" Agent Dawson asked him.

"I don't know. It could be Devon, or maybe Penelope, but it's only in our immediate entourage. It really could be anyone." Chad said. "No one knew we would be going to the hospital, not even me." He added. That was true, no one could have known Chad would go to the hospital this morning, unless they were following him.

Devon wouldn't dare kidnap Zoey after what Chad did to him the next time they were in the same room, and for all I knew Penelope had moved outside of the country. "We'll check on those both, in the mean time we'll look over all the tapes of the shops near the hospital. We are still waiting for the kidnapper to call." Agent Bennett informed us and they both went back to the kitchen with the other officers.

"How do you feel ?" Chad asked me.

"Better I guess, now that they're not wasting time investigating on you anymore." I told him and snuggled on his side. "Chad ? Do you think they'll find her ?" I asked him a few minutes later when I started to think about situations in which Zoey could be.

"I'll find her if they don't, Sonshine. That's our daughter, I won't stop until I find her." He told me. "I called your parents and mine earlier, they're taking the first flight here. They should be here tonight. I'll fly the other way and pay a little visit to Devon, just in case." He told me, I got scared instantly and my grip on his arm tightened.

"Chad you can't go to see Devon. He has a restraining order on you." I reminded him. I didn't want him to get into trouble, but mostly I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"Don't worry about that for now, it's still early." He said, kissed my temple and hummed me to sleep.

* * *

Zoey's POV :

"I want my mommy and my daddy !" I screamed from the room the woman had locked me in. She wasn't sweet anymore.

"Well I just want your daddy. I soon as I have him, you can have your mommy back." She screamed from the other room.

"You can't have him. Daddy loves mommy !" I yelled and stomped my foot.

* * *

Chad's POV :

I felt bad for doing what I did, but I couldn't stand to stay seated in Sonny's living room while some psycho had my daughter. "Where do you think you're going Mr Cooper." A deep voice called behind me when I was about to enter the airport. I turned around and saw agent Bennett behind me. "I can't let you leave the town Mr Cooper, even if you were proved innocent."

"Then come with me. I just wanted to check on something back in California." I tried to explain.

"I can't let you violate a restraining order Mr Cooper." He said and tried to lead me back to his car.

"I can't go back there, not without Zoey. Sonny is freaking out, and I can't stand to see her cry ever so often. Just come with me, that way you can make sure I don't punch him or something." I almost begged. I didn't need to tell him who I was talking about, it was obvious that he already knew about mine and Devon's differences by the past. "Please." I was begging now. Chad Dylan Cooper would never beg, but for now I was only Chad and my daughter was missing. I would do anything.

"I'm gonna be in trouble if someone hears about this." He caved. "What did you do for him to take a restraining order on you ?" Agent Bennett asked me once we were on the jet. Being Chad Dylan Cooper sure had its perks.

"You're the cop, you should know why." I pointed out.

"I don't really have the authority to know that. LAPD is really protective of you Mr Cooper." He told me. Grandpa Cooper had been one of the best inspector LADP had known, and ever since he retired LA cops had kept sleazy reporters out of our history. "So what happened ?"

He got Sonny's show canceled because I fell in love with her and she was supposedly the enemy. And he also hid the fact that she was pregnant with Zoey when she left. I had to wait four years to know I was a dad, and he said he did me a favor by not telling me. I just snapped." I told him.

"So you didn't know Zoey was your daughter until recently." He said a little confused. It would surely be confusing if you thought that Sonny and I were married.

"I've known for a little over a month or so. Sonny and I aren't married. Not that I don't want to marry her, but with everything that happened we take our time to go back to the way we were before she moved to New York." I explained.

"Well, lets just hope you'll get what you want out of this guy." He told me and we spent the rest of the flight in silence.

* * *

Sonny's POV :

I woke up to the sound of Tawni and my mother talking animatedly. "She's going to freak out when she sees he's not here." Tawni said.

"What was he thinking ? She's so fragile right now." My mom argued and Tawni agreed with her. I had no idea what they were talking about but obviously it was about Chad and me, so I woke up. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing ?" My mom asked me.

"I don't know. I'm scared to death that something will happen to her." I admitted, but there was also a part of my that was happy to be kinda back with Chad, as bad as it may seem in this kind of situation.

"Chad left a note for you." Tawni said and handed me a piece of paper. I took it anxiously, now knowing that the argument they were in earlier was about what was written on it.

It read. "I know I said I wouldn't go right now but I can't stand to see you cry and just sit there and watch. Please don't be mad at me. I'll be back with Zoey in no time. Love you Chad ." I was so gonna kill him.

"How can he expect me not to be mad ? He left me here when he knew fully well that I wasn't in my normal state." I exploded, and than I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Sonny, what's wrong ?" Tawni asked a little confused by my rapid change of mood. "Why are you crying ? I thought you were mad at Chad."

"I'm alone now. First Zoey and now him. I have no one left." I cried. "I love them, how can I live without them ?" I asked my mother hysterically.

"Calm down sweetie. He'll be back with Zoey in no time. He wrote you so." She tried to cheer me up. "Call him if you want." She proposed but I knew that where he was going he wouldn't be able to answer his phone for at least a few hours.

"He won't answer." I told the both of them, and they looked at me inquisitively. "I know where he went, he won't be able to answer his hone, and I'm sure he wouldn't answer our calls even if he could." I knew Chad better than anyone, and I knew he wouldn't let himself be distracted until he had Zoey safely in his arms.

"Excuse me, have you seen agent Bennett ?" Agent Dawson asked us.

"I'm ready to bet anything on the fact he followed Chad and that he's now on a plane to California." I told her, drying my tears. I saw her take her cell phone out of her pocket. "He won't answer." I just said.

"What's in California ?" She asked me when no one answered agent Bennett's cell phone.

"Devon is in California."

* * *

Chad's POV :

When we landed in California a limo was waiting for us. "Way to be discreet." Agent Bennett said looking at it.

"I didn't ask for it. People think that when you're a celebrity you only travel in a limo or a private jet." I said getting in. I had no time to waste I waiting for another car.

I gave the driver Devon's address and we made our way there. "I'm not letting you out of my sight while we're with this guy. I'm in enough trouble as it is." Agent Bennett told me when the limo stopped in front of Devon's building.

"Then look and act like a normal guy and not like a cop." I told him. We got out of the limo and into the building quickly so I wouldn't be recognized.

I knocked on Devon's door and he answered it a shirt moment after. "What are you doing here ?" He snapped when he saw me, but there also was fear and surprise in his eyes.

I pushed past him and entered his apartment. I would have thought it would be nicer with all the money we used to make on Mackenzie Falls, but I guess I was wrong. "Where is she ?" I asked him, looking in the different rooms.

"Where is who ?" He asked me, confused as Agent Bennett started to look around the place to.

"Don't play dumb with me Devon, where is Zoey ?" I asked getting closer to him, a menacing look in my eyes. He didn't answer and looked down. "Now I know you know something Devon. Where is she ?" I asked again, loosing my patience.

"Mr Cooper you have to calm down, he has a restraining order on you." Agent Bennett reminded me, but stayed away from the both of us.

"Devon, do you remember in what shape I left you last time ?" I asked him, in the most intimidating voice I could muster. He nodded slightly. "You'll be worst if you don't start talking right now." I menaced him.

"You wouldn't do it." He said, a little smile on his lips, but fear still very much present in his eyes.

"Try me." I challenged him. He studied me for a second and the smile grew bigger, but disappeared as he saw my fist getting closer to his face.

"I didn't do anything !" he screamed, his eyes closed and his whole body prepared for the impact of my fist with his face. I stopped a few inches away. "She asked for an idea, I never thought she would do it." He said panicking a little.

"Who is 'she ?" Agent Bennett asked him.

"It's ..."

* * *

I know I'm evil, sorry, I had to stop there. So who do you think it is, I think I gave quite a big clue as to who kidnapped Zoey, lets see if you go it.

I'll try to update this week-end, since I have quite a lot of free time, this week and next week.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. you found her

hello everyone !

I'm sorry I took so long to update, I had my grandmother and uncle over last week so I didn't have time to write, and had very little time to write during the week with all the work I had to do, and I'm sick so let's just say that sleeping was more tempting than writing.

On a much happier note, this story passed the 100 reviews ! thank you all guys so much for reading, it means a lot. I never thought I would have so much reviews when I started writing on here. thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (**ChannyIsTheBest , xxLove-Is-Adorablexx , Butterfly , emeralgreenlove , Chloeand McKenzie , Shutupsammie , XxSmashingPandasxX , StarlightSparkle , disneylover21 , pinaypinay , alexallfan , GeorgieM , mrpuppy , Holstar** (j'adore les review en français, en fait je pense à traduire mes fic en français pour ceux qui veulent pas les lire en anglais. J'ai peut être du courage d'écrire dans une langue qui n'est pas la mienne mais tu as du courage de lire dans une langue qui n'est pas la tienne non plus.) and now you guys are totally lost and have no idea of what I just said. =D and **ChannyLover34**)

Special thanks to **Alexallfan**, who was the 100th reviewer.

So final score : 6 Penelope and 5 Brithany. I'm gonna disappoint some of you.

last thing before I let you read, for those of you who read my camp rock fic "Remember Me" I started working on the sequel "In Our Songs". I'll most likely put it on here in a month or so when I'm done with this story.

There I'm done, go discover if you were right or not. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 13 : You found her**

**Chad's POV :**

"It's Brithany." He said in a breath. "She was with me after I got the restraining order. I said it wasn't enough, that you didn't deserve to have a family and live happily when you betrayed us like that." He admitted. "I never thought she would do it."

"Who's Brithany ?" Agent Bennett asked me.

"She works at Condor Studio in the show that replaced Sonny's. She doesn't really like her." I explained quickly, having no time to go into details. "Devon, where is she ?" He didn't answer, probably stunned to be in this mess. "Devon !" I shook him out of his daze.

"She said, she'd rent an apartment so she could hide her quickly. I don't know where though." He said quickly. "I'm sorry, I never thought she would do it, I swear." He continued to apologize profusely but I turned to agent Bennett.

"Do you have enough authority to know where the apartment she's renting is ?" I asked him and for only answer, he took his cellphone and dialed a number.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

It was a little over midnight when agent Dawson's phone went off. I couldn't sleep because I was too worried and she couldn't because she was the only cop left at the apartment. Tawni and Joey went back to their apartment, Mr and Mrs Cooper went to theirs and my mom and dad were sleeping in my bedroom.

"I swear to god Shawn that I'm gonna kill you when you get your ass back here." She yelled in the phone when she answered it. "And you can tell Mr Cooper that he'll most likely have the same treatment." She said after she glanced my way.

I deduced that it was agent Bennett and was instantly relived. Chad was okay. Agent Dawson seemed relived too and not sad or depressed. "Can you tell Chad he better get back with our daughter really quickly if he wants to be forgiven ?" I asked her, she nodded and repeated my words for agent Bennett to say to Chad.

They talked for a few minutes before she hung up. "They know who kidnapped Zoey. I'll just have to check one little thing to know exactly where she is and you should have your family with you around noon." She said with a smile, and dialed a number on her phone. I stayed there looking at her passing my living room and explaining what she needed to one of her colleagues. "Alright. Well call me as soon as you have it. … No you should call me first, I don't know if he'll be able to answer … He might be on his way back from California … Long story … Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Do you think we'll find her in time ?" I asked her when she sat back on the couch next to me. "I mean, the kidnapper didn't call, what if something happened to her ?" With Chad so far away, my mind had started to go on over drive again, and it made it even more impossible to sleep.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's perfectly fine." She reassured me, and I don't know why but I believed her. It was her job to find missing kids and I had the feeling she wouldn't lie to the parents.

* * *

**Zoey's POV : **

I wanted my mommy and my daddy with me. I had cried a lot and I had no one to comfort me, not even Bunny. The woman wasn't nice anymore. She left me locked in the room, the only time she would let me out was to give me medicine and to eat. "I want my mommy and my daddy back !" I whined again and the door opened.

"You'll have your daddy back but you already have a mommy." She told me nicely. "I'm your mommy sweetie." She said and opened her arms to hug me.

"You're not my mommy ! You're not funny and I don't like you !" I said and ran out of the room but she caught me before I could get to the front door.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

we had just landed back in New York, and I was exhausted. I just wanted to go back to the apartment and sleep with Sonny in my arms, but pushed the idea in the back of my mind when agent Bennett, whose name I learned was Shawn, phone rang. "Bennett." He answered after only the first ring. "Okay thanks, we'll go now … Stay there but call some back up for us … Not that much, it's only five Jamie I doubt she'll be wide awake or even put up a fight with a gun pointing her way." He told the person on the other end of the line. "Don't tell her, let her sleep. I'm sure that's what Mr Cooper would do if he was there." He said and hung up.

"What was that about ?" I asked. The only part I had understood was that Sonny was sleeping, and that part made me happy, and that we were going to go get Zoey.

"It was agent Dawson." So agent Dawson's name was Jamie. "She gave me the address where your daughter might be. She wanted to send a hell of a lot of back up and to tell your wife-to-be, but I told her not to." He explained and I smiled at the mention of the possibility of Sonny becoming my wife.

"So we're going to get my daughter ?" I asked to be sure I understood well and he nodded while leading me yo his patrol car. He went to his trunk and handed me a bulletproof vest. "Will I need it ?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"You're never too cautious." He said and handed me a sweater to cover it. "So I'll get in with you, present me as one of your cousins or whatever if she asks. Go along with everything she tells you, don't make her angry, she might be unstable." He reminded me the plan we had came up with on the plane.

When we arrived in front of a building in Greenwich village, we were met by four other agents. Agent Bennett explained our plan to them and we made our way to the third floor. "If you please." Agent Bennett told me gesturing to the door. I knew he wanted me to relax, but I found it hard to do considering he gave me a bulletproof vest.

I knocked quickly and Brithany answered the door moments later, with a big smile on her lips. "Chaddy !" She said excitedly and threw her arms around my neck. I wanted to take a few steps back but thought against it when I saw agent Bennett's expression. He took his handcuffs and put them on her, leaving me in an awkward position. One I never wanted to be in after the disaster that had been Sonny's and mine date a week earlier.

"What the ..." Brithany yelled when she saw agent Bennett handcuff her.

"Can someone please get her off of me !" I yelled and two agent came to help me. They took her outside of the apartment while agent Bennett, the other two agents and I made our way inside in search of my daughter.

My heart was beating faster than usual as I thought of the possible state I would find her in. "that door is locked !" one agent called from the corridor and we all rushed to his side.

"Zoey ?" I called but no one answered. "Zoey, princess it's daddy !" I called again and heard her little voice answer me.

"Daddy !"

"Zoey this is a friend of your daddy." Agent Bennett told her. "I need you get away from the door, okay ?" He asked and gestured us all get away from the door. "You ready sweetie ?" He asked, she yelled she was and he kicked the door open.

As soon as the door was open, I rushed inside the room and took her in my arms. The single fact of having her in my arms relieved me instantly. "Love are you okay ?" I asked and checked every part of her body to see is she had been armed. "She seems okay." I told the others.

"Daddy are you going to marry the evil woman ?" She asked me as we made our way out of the apartment to have doctor check on her. I had no idea where that came from but I had the feeling Brithany told her something.

"Of course not love, daddy is going to marry mommy." I told her and held her close. I wouldn't let her out of my sight anymore. Never. While she was with the paramedics I went over the patrol car where Brithany was waiting. "What did you say to her ?" I asked angrily. I couldn't even fake nice around her anymore.

She smirked. "That we would be a happy family, just the three of us. That's the way it's supposed to be, but of course you had to fell in love with Sonny and forgive her." This girl clearly had mental issues.

I didn't want to stay near her so I went back to the ambulance where Zoey was. When I got there she jumped in my arms. "Hey bouncing monkey. How are you feeling ?" I asked her after I kissed her forehead.

"It hitches." She whined but didn't scratch. "Can we go see mommy please ?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetie." Agent Bennett told her. I didn't see him standing beside us. A grin appeared on both mine and Zoey's face. I hoped Sonny would still be sleeping when we got back home. I didn't want her to worry.

* * *

**Sonny's POV : **

I woke up slowly when I felt someone kiss my forehead and brush the hair out of my face. I steered a little thinking it was my mom or my dad, but kept my eyes closed. Then I felt the end of the couch go up and down and my eyes flew open, meeting an ocean of blue.

Chad was kneeling in front of my face. He was back and I was so happy to see him again that I kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't a peck but not a full of passion one either. There was just enough passion so he would know I loved him.

"Does it mean I'm forgiven ?" He asked chuckling when I pulled away. I slapped his shoulder to show him he wasn't. "I guess not." He said and pecked me on the lips.

I remembered the movement of the couch then. If chad was kneeling in front of me, then who would be bouncing on it ? I looked at the end of the couch and saw Zoey bouncing up and down with Pudge in her arms. Mr and Mrs Cooper had to bring him with them and it reminded me of a question I had : Why didn't he take him with him ? But it could wait.

I jumped off the couch and took my daughter in a bone crushing hug. "Sweetie are you okay ? Are you hurt ?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know about her but I think your holding a little to tight for Pudge." Chad joked and put his hand on my shoulders. He took Pudge from Zoey's arms, once he was in his arms, he started licking his face. "I missed you too buddy." He said chuckling.

"Mommy can we eat pancakes ?" Zoey asked me. By that time I was calm and sure that she was okay and not harmed in any way.

"anything you want sweetie." I told her with a bright smile and carried her to the kitchen. We made breakfast together while Chad texted his parents, Caydee and Tawni that everything was alright, and that Zoey was back at home. I could see he was trying to fight off the need to sleep. Fortunately he managed to stay awake till we were done with the pancakes.

The three of us ate breakfast together, we all had a smile on our faces but I could see the tiredness on theirs. Once we were done I put Zoey to bed and for once she didn't protest. When I came back to clean the table I found it already done and Chad was washing the dishes. "Chad go to sleep. I'll do it." I said taking the plate he was washing from his hands. He pouted. "It won't work, go to sleep. You're dead on your feet, try and sleep for a few hours at least." I pressed.

"I don't want to go back to the apartment. I don't want to let the two of you out of my sight." He admitted and I blushed in reaction. It was so sweet and caring, I couldn't help it, it reminded me of the first time we were together, I would blush for a yes or for a no.

"I never said you had to go back to your parents apartment." I told him with a smile. I didn't want him to leave either, I felt safe whenever he was with me. I didn't even know how I had managed to fall asleep the night before.

He set the sponge down and led me to the living room. "Fine but, you're staying with me."

That's how we ended up on the couch, me sitting and watching TV while he was sleeping, his head on my lap. I had forgotten how cute he looked when he was asleep.

"Zoey is back ?" my mom asked me in a whisper when she entered the room, I nodded and she rushed over to my daughter's room. It had been three hours since she went to bed so she could wake her up. She had had some sleep.

"Grandma !" I heard her scream happily and Chad steered a little. I automatically started to pet his head and play with his hair to keep him asleep.

When he stopped moving, I stopped too. "Who said you could stop ?" He asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes still close but the faintest of smiles on his lips.

I giggled lightly. "Go back to sleep." I told him and resumed playing with his hair.

Then Pudge came out of nowhere and jumped on Chad's stomach. "I don't think our little friend here, is going to let me do that." He joked and patted the dog on the head.

It brought my earlier question back to my mind. "Hey why did you leave him with your parents ?" I asked him, still playing with his blond locks. "I mean, that's not that long of a flight." I said and saw his face loosing its colors.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

That was it, I was doomed once again. I couldn't lie to her, I had to tell her the truth, but she would be so mad at me. "Chad, are you okay ?" She asked me clearly worried.

"Yeah, peachy." I lied and took a deep breath. "Sonny, you're not going to like the reason he was at my parents..." I started but she cut me.

"Then don't tell me." She seriously said. "If I'm not gonna like it, I don't want to know. Everything is great I don't want to ruin it before we go on that date I owe you." She said with a smile and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You sure ?" I asked her. I was kind of relieved we wouldn't have to argue but it would only push the moment back. She would ask again eventually.

"One hundred percent sure." She said with a grin. "Now get up we have a dog to take on a walk." She told me. I lifted my head from her lap and got up after she did.

"We ? You mean you have a dog to walk, cause you know 'we' is my nickname for you." I reminded her.

"No Chad, you're coming with me." She said when she put Pudge on his leach. "'we' isn't my nickname anymore." She told me, took my hand in her free one and dragged me outside.

"I wanted to sleep." I whined as we got out in the summer heat.

"Now you want to sleep." She mumbled.

"I always wanted to." I defended myself. "I just didn't want to leave you." I said and kissed her temple. "Now stop mumbling and think about what you're going to wear tonight."

"Tonight ? What's tonight ?" She asked me not getting it. I didn't answer and dragged her forward. "Chad ! What's tonight ?" She asked again, getting frustrated and stopped walking once again.

"I can't tell you. That's a surprise." I said with a smirk.

"Chad you know I hate surprises." She reminded me. "Please Chad. What's tonight ?" She plead with puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work Sonshine." I said but looked away from her eyes just in case I would cave. "Besides, you don't hate all surprises. You only hate mine cause I tell you about them." I pointed out, remembering her eighteenth birthday.

"Exactly ! So why do you keep on telling me you have a surprise ?" She asked exasperated. It was so fun to push her buttons.

"One : because I love to see you exasperated. And two : because you would hate me if I didn't tell you this time." I said. She smacked my shoulder for the first part and I kissed her to let her know I was just kidding around. "So be ready at seven." I whispered against her lips. I didn't care if paparazzi had pictures of us kissing, I had Sonny and Zoey, that was all I needed.

"Now I know what's your surprise." Sonny said, a grin plastered on her face again. "You're taking me on a date." She smirked and pulled away from my embrace before running back to the apartment, Pudge in her arms.

"You're gonna get it now, Munroe !" I called behind her before running after them. I caught up with her quickly as me neared her building and scooped her over my shoulder after putting Pudge on the floor and taking his leach in my free hand.

"Chad put me down !" She screamed, hitting my back with her fists as we got inside the apartment. I put her back on the floor but kept her in my embrace, and kissed her hungrily. I had no idea why I was doing it, but it was like I needed to. My lips missed hers.

"Okay, break it off. I'd like to still be able to see her as my little girl." I heard Mr Munroe say from behind us. Sonny pulled away from the kiss grinning and blushing a little. "I like that better." Her father said before leaving the room.

Mr and Mrs Munroe left for the rest of the day along with my parents. Sonny, Zoey and I stayed at the apartment chilling, acting like a normal family. Around five her parents came back and I left to go get ready for our date, her parents would be watching Zoey while we were out. "See you later, Short stack." I told her before leaving and pecked her lips. I hugged Zoey and promised her to be back quickly.

"And the prodigal son is back !" My father said when I entered their apartment. I hugged them both before taking a seat between them on the couch. "How is Zoey ?" He asked me.

"She's still a little tired, but I guess she's great." I told them and they smiled at the news. Everyone had been relieved when they knew she wasn't harmed in any way. "I'm more worried about Sonny and me." I admitted. Keeping my mouth shut about the movie deal in Australia I had blown off had been harder than I thought.

"Why is that ? Connie called earlier, she said you were all lovey dovey again." My mom said. "I thought you were going on a date tonight." She added.

"We are, it's just that earlier She asked why I didn't take Pudge with me." I said as if it was obvious why I was worried. My parents looked at each other, not understanding what was wrong with the question. "The movie deal ?"

"Oh." They both said getting it then. "Son, I don't think she'll be mad." My dad tried to convince me.

"I know !" I said putting my head in my hands. "I mean she'll be happy I did that choice but, she left because she didn't want me to do what I did. That's why I think she'll get mad." I groaned.

"Chad, you'll have to tell her sooner or later. Tell her when you think it's the right time." My mom said, patting my back. "Now go get ready, it's almost six."

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

This date was the best I ever had. I wondered how Chad had organized something so romantic in so little time.

First he took me to a little Italian restaurant. It was cozy and romantic. There barely was anyone there which made me suspicious he might have rented the whole place for the night. We talked during the whole meal.

Once we were done, we went for a little walk in Central Park. We walked hand in hand until I started to get a little chilly. Chad gave me his leather jacket and put his arm around my shoulders before we started to make our way back to the apartment.

Chad went to Zoey's room to tell her goodnight while I took off my heals. "I had a really good time tonight." I told him when he got back, putting my arms around his neck.

"I did too." He said with a smile but it didn't reach his lips. Ever since this morning something seemed to be off with him.

"Chad, what's wrong ?" I asked pulling away a little. "Don't even try to lie to me. I know you. You can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath and looked my right in the eyes. "Sonny, I know you told me you don't want to know, but it's been eating me all day." He started and looked away from me. "If Pudge wasn't with me, it's because when I left my parents house I wasn't going to New York. I was going to Australia, for a movie."

* * *

Another cliffy ! You hate me don't you ? (you'll hate me even more at the end of this story. I'll let you meditate on that).

So how do you think Sonny will react. Will she be happy, or mad ?

See you for the next chapter next week-end.


	15. I still love you

Hello everyone,

As I promised I'm updating after the soccer game (we won finally 2-0 against Romania btw ), I hope you'll like it.

like every chapter I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. (**Moustcahez-Love ; XxSmashingPandasxX** (I meant you'll have the end of this part of the story) ; **Holstar** ( les petites review en français, ça fait plaisir, et ça me fait rire d'imaginer les anglophone essayer de comprendre ce qu'on se raconte, j'espère que ton email n'a pas trop souffert à cause de l'attente.) ; **emeralgreenlove ; disneylover21 ; GeorgieM** (So twitter friend, how's it going, any SWAC fics coming ? jk take all your time) ;** xxLove-Is-Adorablexx ; StarlightSparkle ; zarasuperfan** )

So here is the 14th Chapter of this fic, only two left till the end (really frustrating end). I don't know when I'll post the sequel yet since I haven't started writing it yet and I'd like to have a few chapters written before posting it. I'll try to make it fast though. Enjoy for now, and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

Chapter 14 : I still love you**

**Sonny's POV :**

I was torn between anger and happiness, none of the two emotions could take the upper hand on the other, so I stayed there, looking at him like an idiot. "Sonny please say something, yell if you have to. I would deserve it." Chad told me.

"Deserve it ?" I asked incredulous. "Chad I don't know what yo do or what to say." I admitted. "On one side, I'm happy you chose your family over your career, but on the other side I can't help but be mad at you. I would punch you if I didn't want to hug you and kiss you as much."

"I'm all for the kisses and the hugs." He half laughed, but became serious when he saw no changes in my expression. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to tell you, but it's been eating me since this morning." He apologized.

"Were you planning to come to New York when you entered the airport ?" I asked him. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his answer but I had to ask.

"I don't know. I think I made my choice just before checking in the flight. I went where my heart led me and for once my whole body wanted the same thing : be with you and Zoey. As cheesy as it may sound." He told me with a small smile.

"It sounds extremely cheesy Chad." I joked. I still didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or punch him, but the atmosphere wasn't as tense as before.

"Sonny can you forgive me ?" He asked very seriously, taking my hands in his.

"I don't know Chad." I admitted. I was torn between the two choices I had before me. "It's just that the whole purpose of me leaving for New York five years ago was that you wouldn't have to do what you did." We stayed silent after that and I thought about a solution. "I tell you what. You call the director and tell him you were held back here, but that you still want to do the movie. You go and I'll forgive you." I proposed. I didn't want him to leave, but what other choice did I have ? I wasn't selfish enough to let him stay there without putting up a fight.

"What ? Sonny I won't do it. Zoey and you are far more important to me than a stupid movie deal." He protested.

"Chad, please !" I pleaded. The whole purpose of that was to ease my guilt, but if he wouldn't do it, I would feel guilty for a long time.

"I'm not saying no to every movie deal Sonny." He explained. "I'm saying no for now. I'm not leaving you now, not after what happened." It eased my guilt a little bit.

"But what about this one ?" I asked him.

"They have little issues to deal with so the shooting is pushed back for a little time, hopefully till Zoey birthday. They said they would keep the spot for me if I still wanted it and I said yes." He said with a bright smile.

I hit him with rage in answer. "Hey I thought you would be happy." He said rubbing the spot I had hit.

"I am, but I'm more mad at you. Why didn't you tell me you didn't really blew it off ? "I said, whining.

"You didn't let me finish !" He said laughing at me.

"You stayed silent for a long time. You were done." His favorite past-time was pushing my buttons again.

"Alright fine, I was done." He admitted. "I just wanted to see your reaction, and to push your buttons. I never thought you would hit me when I would tell you truth." He said, rubbing his arm again. "So where are my hugs and kisses ?" He asked and I lifted my fist menacingly. "Alright I'll go sleep at my parents' apartment." He said and retreated to the front door.

"Goodnight Chad." I said and pecked him on the lips before closing the door to his face.

"So bipolar." He said from the other side of the door.

"I heard that Chad. Go to sleep, you need it." I told him, the door still between us, and went to sleep too.

The next day I started to pack for our little trip to California. It was Caydee and Andrew five years anniversary and they organized a little family gathering , much like their engagement party. We were all going back together my parents, Chad's, Zoey, Chad and I, all on the same flight.

"Hey Sunshine, what are you doing ?" Chad asked me when he entered the room with Zoey on his back.

"Packing for tomorrow." I said quickly before returning to my task.

"Come on daddy, faster !" Zoey said, kicking his sides with her feet, like he was a horse.

"Yeah daddy, faster." I said and pushed them out of the room so I could finish packing without them distracting me.

"I want my hello kiss." Chad whispered in my ear a few hours later while I was making lunch, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I turned around in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Does that mean you forgive me for yesterday ?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

I just nodded in response and turned back to making lunch while he trailed kisses on my shoulders and neck. "Chad stop distracting me or you'll suffer from food poisoning. "I joked and he stopped reluctantly.

We all ate together before going to the airport the next day. While waiting to board the plane, Chad and I had the same reflex, hold Zoey's hand so nothing could happen to her. Our parents thought we were paranoid but which parents wouldn't be in our place ?

Brithany had been fired from Condor Studios when Mr Condor learned what she did, and she would stay in a mental ward until she would be judged. At least we were safe on that side.

Though our return to LA meant that we would most likely get mobbed by paparazzi wanting a photo of Zoey. They were lucky enough to get a picture of Chad kissing me a few days beforehand, revealing that we were back together. That fact wouldn't help the situation either.

On the plane Zoey was sitting in between Chad and me, much to his displeasure , so he kept sending me flirtatious looks, making me laugh. Zoey dosed off quickly, she was still slightly sick, but wasn't contagious anymore.

When we landed in LA we were welcomed by Andrew and Mark at the airport. "How is my future sister in law doing ?" He asked after he hugged me. I immediately turned to Chad. "I was just kidding." He added and I let out the breath I had been holding.

I still wasn't ready yet, I wanted to take things slow. We hadn't even told the other we loved them, though I wasn't against the idea to marrying Chad in the future.

Chad, Zoey and I took a cab and went to Chad's apartment to freshen up a little before going to Caydee and Andrew's place to see the twins. Once we got there Tawni decided to call me back. I excused myself and when to the backyard. "Finally !" I said when I answered her call. I had been waiting almost two days for her to call me back.

"Sorry Sonny, things are pretty busy at the company." She told me, not really angry. It made me feel guilty. I was leaving her alone at the worst time. Fashion week was a little over a month away and things would be stressing. "So what's the problem with Chad ? I didn't quite get it in your voice mail." She asked me.

"He blew off a movie deal to come to New York." I just told her. I said it like it was a bad thing, like you tell your mother your big brother beheaded your favorite doll.

"What's the problem with that ?" I explained why I wasn't completely thrilled but she still didn't get it. "Sonny, any girl in the world would be happy to be in your shoes. The guy put you before his career ! If it's not love, I don't know what it is."

I didn't really want it to be love. It seemed too soon. Sure I hadn't stopped loving him, but still, it was too soon. "Or it's just his guilt talking." I proposed, hoping deep inside that it wouldn't be that.

"Sonny, the guy blows off a huge movie deal, he goes across the country to find your daughter and he tells you the truth even if he knows you'll be mad." Tawni listed. "How many other signs of his love do you need ?" She asked me, exasperated.

"It's not love !" I yelled in the receiver and hung up on her before going back inside the house.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

Sonny came back a few minutes after she left. We were in the living room with Katie in my arms and Alexandra in Andrew's. Sonny came and sat next to Zoey, who was sitting next to me. "What was that about ?" I asked her and she shrugged.

Zoey was looking intently at Katie for about five minutes when she looked up at me. "Daddy, can I have a little sister or a little brother for my birthday ?" She asked me with a smile. Sonny blushed deep red and I chuckled.

"Princess even if I wanted to give that to you, your mother has to want that to." I told her. She turned to Sonny, her eyes full of hope. "Plus it wouldn't be here for your birthday. It takes nine months to make a baby and your birthday is in less than four." I tried to explain.

"Can I have a dog then ?" She asked me. I laughed at how quickly she found another gift idea.

"We already have Pudge." Sonny told her. I felt relieved at that. She considered us a family even if we still had a lot of things to discuss for the future.

"You know what Princess ?" I asked Zoey and she shook her head no. "Make a list of what you want, and mommy and I will see what we can do. Okay ?" She jumped off the couch and led Caydee out of the room, asking for paper, a pen and if she would help her make her list.

"Oh god, it's going to be a very long list Chad." Sonny told me. "Her list for Christmas last year was four pages, written on both sides !" Wow my daughter was demanding. That was good, we would have plenty of choices.

"We can afford it Sonny." I reminded her. "We just have to be careful with her. She's already gonna be spoiled rotten by her godparents and grandparents. We'll see by her list. "I reassured her.

"I'm done !" Zoey arrived in the living room with Caydee in two. She gave me her list and I gave Katie back to my sister. Sonny came closer to me so she could read her list too.

_For my birthday I'd like :_

_-The new Barbie doll_

_-a brother or a sister (I don't care if it comes later)_

_-a rabbit_

_-go to Disney world_

_-daddy and mommy get married_

That was a rather short list, but she could at least have two to three items on it. "Sweetie, you'll have to wait for number two and five." Sonny told her sitting her on her lap.

"But daddy said ..." She started but I stopped her.

"It's not because I said it that it would happen right now, love." I could tell she was sad but I wouldn't risk Sonny's and mine relationship so soon after we got back together. "Maybe next year." I said with a half smile. I could see Sonny looking at me quizzically from the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore it. It was too soon.

After an hour or two we went back to my apartment to get ready for the dinner later that day. It would be held at the same restaurant their engagement party had been held. It was bound to bring back memories.

"Chad can you zip me up ?" Sonny asked, exiting the bathroom in a simple black strapless dress with a pink sash around her waist. She turned around and I tried to close her dress but my shaking hands made it impossible. "Chad, you saw me with less clothes than that." She reminded me.

"If it was supposed to help Sunshine, it doesn't." I told her as my hands started to shake even more. I took deep breaths and finally managed to zip her dress after a few more attempts.

"Thank you !" She said with a toothy grin, pecked me on the lips and skipped back inside the bathroom. She came back out after thirty minutes later, ready to go with her hair curled and make-up on, and found me in front of the entrance's mirror, struggling with my tie. "Turn around, I'll do that for you."

She skillfully tied it around my neck. Once she was done she rested her hands on my chest and looked deep into my eyes. I kissed her tenderly on the lips and whispered "thank you." in her ear, before leading her to the car.

We dropped Zoey to Sonny's parents' place along with Pudge. She wouldn't go anywhere without him anymore. Then we went to the restaurant where most of the guest already where. I helped Sonny out of the car, and we walked inside hand in hand.

I quickly spotted my grandma and my aunt Naomi and dragged Sonny in the other direction. "Chad we're going to have to answer your family's questions sooner or later." She told me and led me back to them. "Be nice, they didn't do or say anything wrong the first time."

"Why, isn't it my bad grandson who hid my great grand daughter from me." Mr grand mother said as we neared them.

"We're sorry about that Mrs Cooper but we wanted to keep her away from the flashing lights for as long as possible. "Sonny profusely apologized until they both were over it. I told them the whole story earning a few slaps, and we agreed to a family reunion so they could see her before we would go back to New-York.

"So we're going back to New York ?" She asked me with a smile.

"Well there is fashion week soon, and I'm totally free. Plus I'm not letting you go back without me this time." I said and kissed her.

"It feels like five years ago, all over again." I heard my mom tell my dad from a nearby table.

"We chatted a little with the rest of my family, promising them the same thing we had promised my aunt and grandmother, and went to sit at our table. "Maybe I should call my family and invite them too." Sonny said.

"That might be better that way." I told her. It would be other with sooner that way. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, lets enjoy our evening." I said caressing her hand with my thumb.

The meal was served a little later and Sonny and Caydee did some catch up about the delivery of the twins. If you want my opinion, it was a little disgusting to talk about that while eating, so I did my best to block the conversation out.

Then after the main course people went to dance but Sonny and I stayed at the table and talked with Andrew's parents. The whole evening was going perfectly well until the DJ played Sonny's and mine song.

I was about to ask her if she wanted to dance when she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room. I looked over at Caydee quickly and she went over to the DJ to tell him to play another song while I ran after Sonny.

Ironically enough, she had ran to the backyard, where I had asked her to become my girlfriend five years earlier. She was sitting on the stairs leading to the grass, her head in her hands. I could hear the faint sound of her sobs and went to sit next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She rested her head on my chest and continued to cry as I rubbed her back.

We stayed silent until her sobs died down a little. "What's wrong Sunshine ?" I asked her still rubbing her back.

"Us ! We're what's wrong." She said a little angry, but still crying. "Don't you see Chad ? We can't do anything in the right order. Most people become friends, start to date, move in together, get married and then have kids." She rented and I had to stop her before she could say we were over again.

"I know Sunshine, but we're not most people." I pointed out. "Sure we didn't do this according the book's order, but it doesn't make what we have today any less precious." Wow that was kind of deep, but it was what I felt.

"But what do we have Chad ? Look at us, something always gets in the way." She cried and tried to get out of my embrace but I didn't let her.

"Sonny, there's always gonna be bumps on the road, we had enough for you to know that it won't change how we feel about each other." I said. I knew Sonny still loved me, Tawni had told me so, but she didn't see that I never stopped to love her either.

"Chad, please don't say it." Sonny plead, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I can't do that Sunshine." I told her sweetly and dried her tears with my thumb. "I know it seems too soon to tell you that again Sonny, but I won't let you cry because you're not sure we feel the same way."

"Chad, please." She said again, crying harder.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Chad, please." I asked again and I couldn't push the tears back in anymore so I let them flow out, not caring about my make-up.

"It's been five years Sonny, five years that I told you that I liked you in this very same spot." He said taking my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. He was right, I remembered that night like it was yesterday and we were in the exact same spot." Alison Munroe, I still love you. I never stopped and I never will." He said solemnly.

My tears became tears of joy. It was too soon ? So what ? It wasn't his guilt talking, it was his love. He wasn't faking it, he was meaning it. I could tell by looking at his blue orbs, both were sparkling.

I was at a loss of words, so I just leaned in and kissed him sweetly until we needed air. "I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper." I whispered against his lips and rested my forehead against his.

Once we had caught our breath, we went for a walk around the garden. I was wearing Chad's tuxedo jacket and his arm was draped over my shoulders. "We should probably head back inside." Chad told me and led me back inside.

"So everything good ?" Caydee asked us when we sat back opposite to her.

"All good." I said happily and pecked Chad on the lips. Caydee got up a little bit later and went by the DJ. "What is she doing ?" I whispered to Chad, keeping my eyes on his sister.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to know soon." Chad whispered back as Caydee made her way back to the table, a mischievous glean in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"You'll thank me later." She said and took her husband's hand before leading him to the dance floor as a song we knew all too well. This time I was happy to hear it.

"Can I have this dance ?" Chad asked solemnly, holding his hand out for me like gentleman.

"Yes you can." I took his hand and we danced like we did five years ago, only this time we had a family together.

Just like we had told everyone, we held a family reunion at Chad's parents' place so everyone could meet Zoey properly. "Mommy, I'm scared." Zoey told me as we were about to enter the house.

Chad picked her up in his arms. "Hey don't worry love, they'll love you just as much as mommy and daddy do." He said and kissed her forehead before we entered the house filled with our relatives.

"And here comes the little girl you all want to meet." Chad's father said when he saw us get into the backyard. Everyone cheered and Zoey buried her head in her dad's chest.

We started by greeting our grandparents. "Mrs Munroe, nice to see you again." Chad greeted my grandmother. "Zoey, love, say hello to your great grandma." Zoey looked at her and waved timidly.

"Hi there little one, I'm your mother's grandma." She told Zoey who giggled and then she turned to Chad. "I told you she would come around, didn't I ?" She told him and Chad laughed with her. He would have to explain later.

Chad and I continued to introduce Zoey to everyone, and little by little she let go of us to the point she ran to play with her cousins. "Well I guess we're done with that." Chad said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad, that's over with." I said leaning onto his chest. "I can't wait to have a week without any event, nothing to do but stay with you and Zoey." He was about to answer when his phone went off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He said when he answered the phone call. "Carl, how are you doing ?" He asked with a smile but after a minute it became a frown. "But I thought it wouldn't start until next year … Can you at least wait for my daughter's birthday … No Carl it's her first birthday with me, I don't want to miss it, movie deal or not."

I knew what it was about. The movie could start shooting finally. "Chad it's okay, we'll find a way to spend it together, even if we have to fly to Australia." I told him.

He covered the receiver with his hand. "No Sonny. I want to spend it at home, where her family can come." He said with a sad face. "Sorry Carl but if you can't push it till late November, you'll have to find someone else."

* * *

There you go. I hope you'll like it. Everyone can review, since I enabled anonymous reviews this week.

If you want to know when I'll update next you can follow me on twitter (poppysmic59).


	16. not if you ask like that

Hi everyone !

this time is the good one, I hope you don't hate me for making you wait almost three weeks. I'm really sorry, I had loads of homework, and then my laptop got a virus and I have to share the family computer for the time being. Anyway I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed since last chapter (**disneylover21 , Moustachez-Love ; mrpuppy ; XxSmashingPandasxX ; ChannyLover34 ; XxLittleGirlxX ; Me ; Holstar** (je sais pas trop quand je ferais la suite pour l'instant, je pense un peu faire ma sadique et genre attendre un mois avant de la poster, en plus je l'ai pas encore écrite. Vous allez tous me haïr mais bon je me suis préparé depuis Juin quand j'ai réfléchi à ce qui aller se passer dans cette histoire. ) ; **people without a name but who's alex_cardona_ on twitter ; StarlightSparkle ; GoergieM** (thanks again for the SWAC story, I'm still thinking about something for you) ; **the person who kept telling me to update if it's the same person ; me2unevalovedu** ) Please for the people that review anonymously, put at least a name that would make that part of the updates much easier for me.

Then I need your help with the sequel for this story : Could you **tell me things your parents or parents in general can't do**. you'll be credited if I use your idea of course.

I'll let you read this chapter, remember that the next one will be the last one. (I know it's sad) and you'll probably have to wait for like a month for the sequel. (I won't be evil and make you wait till my christmas vacations.) Anyway, read and enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Not if you ask like that  
**

**Chad's POV :**

"Sorry Carl but if you can't push it till late November, you'll have to find someone else." I told Carl, crossing my fingers in my mind. This was a big movie and I'd love to do it but I wanted to be there Zoey's birthday. It was the most important, family comes first.

"Chad I can't do that, you know that." He said sighing. "Look, I have another movie after this one, starting in December, we still haven't found the lead. It's yours if you want it." I looked at Sonny and she looked disappointed.

"I'll see you then, I guess." I said and hung up. I looked at Sonny again and I could see sadness in her eyes.

"So that's it ? You're leaving ?" She asked, trying very hard to hide what she was feeling. I could tell she was on the verge of tears, so I took her in my arms and let her cry on my shirt while I was leading her inside the house and inside my old room. I sat on the bed an waited for her sobs to subside. "We'll come with you. I don't care about work, we're coming." She said and broke down again.

I patted her back. "Don't start crying now, you have time until I have to shoot a movie. Can you imagine, crying til January ?" I told her chuckling a little. I knew she would be quite mad but I would be happy as long as she wouldn't be crying anymore.

As I predicted, her head shoot up and she looked at me with eyes wide with surprise. "January ?" She asked. "I thought you would start shooting now, he's waiting for you ?" She asked again hopeful.

"No." I told her and her sadness came back. It was important for her that my family wouldn't get in the way of my career, whether I cared or not. "but he gave me another movie deal. They'll start shooting in January so I'll be there for Zoey's birthday and you wont have to feel guilty for leaving Tawni alone for fashion week." I said with a bright smile.

She slapped my arm. "You're a jerk, you let me cry over nothing." She accused me.

"Correction, I'm your jerk and you didn't let me tell you, you were wrong." I defended. "Now, kiss me and I'll forgive you for hitting me." I said and to my surprise she complied. She never complied right away, never. She put all the passion she had in that kiss and I was happy to do the same until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm sure your daughter wouldn't mind having a little brother or a little sister, but I think there's enough babies in the family for now." My mom said from the other side of the door. I let go of Sonny and opened it. "I guess I was wrong." She said after she took in our appearance. "anyway, Zoey wants her mommy and daddy."

The three of us made our way back downstairs, when she saw us Zoey ran our way and launched herself in my arms. "Can I have a brother and a sister ?" She asked again and the three of us started to laugh. "Does it mean yes ?"

"Love, I told you not now but maybe someday."

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"We have to make a decision Chad, her birthday is in two weeks." I said snuggling deeper in his side. We were watching another of Chad's movies I hadn't seen, which was most of them. I didn't want to think about him while I was pregnant with Zoey and even less when she was born and looked so much like him. Chad had insisted I had to watch them, so we would watch one every night.

This one was particularly cliché, some kind of James Bond/ Indiana Jones movie, the story line wasn't that good but Chad was brilliant in it. "I know, well the clown is already booked, we just have to find her gift." He told me, his eyes glued to the TV. His ego was still huge, but it was manageable now. "We have the bunny, the doll or Disney world." He recapitulated.

"I vote against the bunny." I said and explained why. "With Pudge it might cause issues. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"No bunny then. How about we give her the doll and go to Disney world when I come back ?" He proposed and it reminded me that he would be gone for three months. I liked this movie better than the other one though, no kissing involved in this one and they were shooting in Toronto not on the other end of the world.

"We have a gift then." I said happily. "Can we go to sleep now, this movie is lame." I whined after I yawned. Chad feigned hurt. "Oh come on Chad, you have to admit it's not blockbuster material."

"That it's not, but you can't call it lame, I'm playing in it, Chad Dylan Cooper best actor of our generation." He said his hand resting on his chest. "But it's quite lame." He admitted as he switched the TV off.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

It was the big day, Zoey's fifth birthday. "Princess wake up." I whispered in her ear and she shoot up, almost knocking me out in the process.

"I'm five !" She yelled and ran out of the room, singing she was five and a big girl now. I followed after her as she went in the kitchen to find Sonny. "Mommy ! Mommy ! I'm five !" She jumped up and down and hugged Sonny's legs.

"Is she like that for each of her birthdays ?" I asked skeptical. There wasn't a day I wouldn't learn something about Zoey, her favorite colors, food and her reactions to different things.

"Birthdays, Christmas', New Year, Easter, thanksgiving... She's even ecstatic for my birthday." Sonny explain kissing the top of Zoey's head. "Happy fifth birthday sweetie"

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

Winter was my favorite time of the year. You had tons of presents, you saw everyone from your family and there was snow, SNOW ! now it was my birthday, I'm five. Five, I'm a big girl now and next year I'll go to school.

Mommy cooked my favorite breakfast, I was wearing my favorite dress and all my friends were here. Someone rang the doorbell and daddy went to open the door. When he came back the was a clown with him. "Yeah a clown !" I said jumping up and down while clapping my hands.

That clown was so fun, but daddy didn't laugh, I wonder why. After that we ate cake and finally it was time to open the presents.

I had had tons of gifts. Grandma and grandpa Cooper offered me a princess dress and grandma and grandpa Munroe gave me new toys. Aunt Lena bought me a new bunny, a purple one this time and aunt Caydee and uncle Andrew offered me a Minnie doll.

But the best gift was from mommy and daddy. I had the brand new Barbie doll, just like I put on my list and they promised me we would go to Disney world when daddy came back from work.

My daddy was a movie star and everyone knew him and he was going to Canada after Christmas. I was gonna miss my daddy, but he said he would always be with me no matter how far away we were.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"Wake up !" Zoey yelled when she rushed into Sonny's and mine bedroom, and started to jump on the bed, making it impossible for me and my sunshine to go back to sleep. "It's Christmas!"

"Zoey go back to sleep, Santa hasn't come yet, he's still sleeping." I mumbled and tightened my grip around Sonny's waist. It should be considered a crime to wake up someone this early during holidays. She didn't listen though and continued to jump on the bed, I caught her in the air and started to tickle her. "Daddy ! stop!" She screamed between her giggles. "please!" She whined when I wasn't stopping. I glanced at Sonny and saw her sitting up, a goofy grin on her face. She always loved family holidays like those. I stopped tickling Zoey and carried her over my shoulder to the living room where we had put the Christmas tree up a few weeks earlier. "Ooh presents !" she squealed when she saw the stack of presents near the tree. We had chosen to spend Christmas just the three of us this year, so I could enjoy a small family moment before I had to shoot my next movie.

Zoey started moving, making it hard for me to carry her. "I'll put you down if you promise to wait for mommy to open the presents." I complied.

"Just put me down, please daddy, I promise to wait for mommy." She whined hitting my back with her small fists. I put her down and ran to the presents. "mommy hurry up !" She called. As soon as she saw Sonny in the doorway she tore the wrapping paper of the present resting on her lap.

"My daughter is an animal." I shuddered in Sonny's ear who giggled in response. "are you sure she's not related to Zora in any way ? 'Cause she's scary right now." I knew for a fact that she wasn't but sometimes she acted the same way as Sonny's former cast mate.

"No she's not, but I have to say that they did spend a lot of time together during the reunion. Maybe Zora rub off on her." She said with a smirk. I must have looked horrified when she told me that. "Chad I was joking, when it comes to presents, our daughter is very much bratty like you used to be."

"I was not." I defended even though I knew I was a little at some time or another. I sure hope I wasn't acting like my daughter at that moment. The only thought of it made me shudder.

"You weren't that bad." She whispered in my ear and rested her head on my shoulder as we watched Zoey open all her Christmas present.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

I started crying when Chad closed his suitcase, the fact didn't go unnoticed by him and he hugged me tight. "Is it selfish that I don't want you to go ?" I asked, my head buried in the nook of his neck.

"Very selfish Sunshine. You would be depriving the world from seeing the greatest actor of his generation" He said, a smile evident in his voice. "I don't want to go either Sunshine, but you know as well as I do that you would feel guilty if I didn't go." He pointed out.

He was right, I couldn't bare the thought of him living me for three months but I couldn't bear the one of him abandoning his career either. "What if you meet someone else ?" I mumbled.

"Sonny look at me." He said and lifted my chin up when I didn't. "I'm in love with you, no one else. We managed to stay in love with each other for five years without seeing each other, I'm sure we can go on for three months surviving on phone calls." He told me and kissed my forehead. "Stop worrying, you'll have plenty of things to think about while I'm gone."

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, thinking about nothing but us, just enjoying the tile we had left together.

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

I felt someone kiss my forehead so I opened my eyes and found my daddy kneeling next to my bed. "Go back to sleep love, I just wanted to kiss you goodbye before I left." He told me.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go. Stay with me and mommy." I plead, tears in my eyes.

He sighed and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I don't want to leave you and mommy either. But don't worry I'll always be with you no matter how far away from each other we are. I'll be right there" He said pointing to my heart "with you."

I tries to keep my tears in because I knew daddy didn't like it when I would cry, but they fell anyway. "I love you daddy."

"Come here." He sat on my bed and took me in his arms. "I love you too sweetie." We waited for me to calm down a little and released me. "I promise I'll be back so soon it will be like I never left." He tucked me back in and kissed my forehead one more time before he left.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Come on Zoey say goodbye to daddy, it's time for bed." I told her picking inside the study where She and Chad were talking via internet and web-cam. I saw Chad's smile fell a little but I knew he understand.

"But mommy ..." She started to whine.

"Zoey be a good girl for daddy, and go to sleep love." Chad told her before she could go further. "Go on, we'll talk another day. I promise." He told her with a smile.

"Okay, love you daddy." She said and blew a kiss to the camera. Chad chuckled a little at the gesture.

"Love you too princess, sweet dreams." He said and waved as she made her way to her bedroom. I stayed behind and sat at the computer. "Why isn't this my personal sunshine." He joked, but it didn't make me laugh like it would usually. "Come on Sonny it's only been two weeks. I know you can do this." He encouraged and I smiled a little at the trust he had in me.

"I know but I miss you." I pouted. "Can't you come back for a little and be with your family ? Just for a few days." I plead.

"I miss you too Sonny, probably more than you miss me." he told me. He was wrong though I was missing him to death, the first few days he was gone I would cry myself to sleep, when I managed to get some sleep. "but I can't come back right now. But Caydee and Andrew are coming with the kids in a few weeks, it should keep your mind busy." He proposed.

"Chad, we're waiting for you." Some guy called from behind him.

"Coming Carl." He said turning around. "I have to go shoot a scene sunshine. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you." He said.

"Love you too, Chad." I told him back and the screen went black.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

"Sonny !" I called her back as I saw her run out of the room. Zoey came running in a few seconds later.

"Hi daddy !" She said happily, waving energetically at the web cam.

"Hi princess." I replied with a smile but I was still worried about Sonny. Every time we would talk together she would start crying, but this time it was worse than before. "Is mommy alright ?" I asked her.

"She told me to say yes but she's crying very loud." She said glancing at the door. "Daddy, when are you coming home ?" She asked her sad face back again. I couldn't have the two of them crying the same day because of me.

"Soon I promise, princess." I told her. I had to find a way to go back even for a few days, I couldn't bear to see the both of them so sad. "Go see your mommy and tell her that I love her, okay ?" I asked and she nodded. "I'll call back tonight before you go to sleep. Love you princess."

"Love you too daddy." She said and the screen went black. I got up and went in search of Carl.

"Hey Carl !" I called when I saw him a few feet away. "I have something to ask you." I said and got him away from the others.

"Okay shoot." He joked but stopped when he saw I wasn't even smiling. To see Sonny cry again made me upset. "I guess I shouldn't joke." He said pursing his lips.

"You know how I call Sonny and my daughter everyday ?" I asked him and he nodded. "And I'm sure you know how Sonny ends up crying most of the time ?" I asked and he nodded again. "Well I was wondering if there was a way I could go home for a few days, or maybe earlier." I said, mentally crossing my fingers.

"Well, we are shooting faster than I though and we're ahead of schedule, so maybe if everyone is willing to, we could work a little bit more to be done even earlier." He told me.

"So I could go back home before the end of February ?" I asked Carl hopefully.

"If the others are okay with it, you could even be back in New York for Valentines' day." He said with a smile. "I'll ask the others, but I think it won't a problem, they like you, and some of them are in the same situation you are in."He told me and went to see the other actors as I went to wardrobe to get ready for the next scene.

Carl came to me just before shooting. "Everyone's okay with your idea. We finish shooting on February the 13th." He told me with a smile.

I called Zoey and Sonny back that night, but I used the phone this time. I feel better not seeing their sad faces. "Hey Sunshine, how are you feeling ?" I asked her when she answered the phone.

"I miss you too much for my own good, and Zoey keeps on asking me when you'll be coming back. Apart from that I'm peachy, when I'm not crying." She told me, her voice cracking a little.

"Well you might see awesomely handsome face earlier sunshine." I told her with a big grin.

"Really ?" She asked hopefully.

"We're shooting faster than they thought, so we might be able to finish before the end of the month." I told her. I didn't tell her I would be back for Valentines' day, I wanted it to be a surprise. "I should be home around the 25th ."

"Oh." She said disappointed. "You won't be home for the Valentines' day." She pointed out, hiding as well as she could she wanted me to be back to celebrate it with her.

"Sorry, Sunshine. I tried but it would have meant working day and night till then." I apologized. "We'll do something when I get home." I told her, having everything already planed in my head. "Is Zoey already in bed ?"

"No, she was waiting for to call." Sonny told me and called Zoey over. "I'll call you tomorrow night. I love you." She said and handed to phone to Zoey before I had time to answer.

"Daddy, when are you coming home." She asked me. "I miss you and Pudge is sad." She added.

"Really soon princess." I told her. "You should go to sleep love, it's getting late. Tell mommy I love her, okay ?" I asked.

"Okay, goodnight daddy. I love you." She told me.

"Love you too, sweet dreams princess." I replied and hung up the phone only to dial another number.

* * *

**Caydee's POV :**

We were having dinner when the phone rang. Andrew got up to answer it as I burped Katie. "Caydee, it's Chad. He wants to talk to you." He told me as he took Katie from me and handed me the receiver.

"Hey movie star." I greeted him happily. I talked to Sonny a lot since he left for Toronto a month ago, I knew it was hard for her, but I guessed it would be just as much for him. "How's the movie going ?" I asked, not wanting to talk about his love life if it was to make him upset.

"Great. It's why I'm calling actually." He told me with a smile in his voice.

"Shouldn't you tell Sonny ? I mean she would be much more happy to hear the news than me." I pointed out.

"She knows I'll be home earlier than expected, but she doesn't know I'll be there for Valentines' day !" He said told me excitingly. Sonny would be really happy to see him even earlier than she expected and even more to get to spend Valentines' day with him.

"So why are you calling me ? Not that I'm not happy to be the first one to know." I asked him a little confused.

"I need your help with Something." He started. "It's really important and Sonny can't know." He continued.

"Chad, just tell me what you need me to do already. You know I won't tell a soul." I heard him mumble something about how I told him Sonny liked him. "It was for your own good ! Get over it !" I said exasperated.

"Fine. I need you to keep Sonny out of the apartment on the 14th and to prepare something romantic at the apartment. I'll choose the ring myself." He explained and my mind went blank when I heard the word ring. I had no idea what he said next, if he said anything. "Caydee, you still here ?"

It got me out of my daze." Yeah, still here." I replied still a little stunned. "Chad are you going to do what I think you're going to do ?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes, I'm going to ask Sonny to marry me." He said proudly. I could almost see him pop his collar. I started to scream uncontrollably in the phone like a teenage girl.

"Caydee ! My ears !" Chad yelled in the phone to clam me down.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. My little brother is getting married !"

"It's not done yet. She has to say yes before." He said. Gosh he could be so blind. Sonny would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll say yes." My mood was so high that nobody could bring it down.

"Caydee remember, don't tell her." He said and I swore I wouldn't. "Could you also keep her mind busy until I get back ? I hate to know she's not happy."

"No worries." I told him and went back to my family. "I can't believe Chad is getting married" I told the room when I sat back down in the dinning room.

"Chad's getting married ?" Andrew asked me surprised.

"He'll propose to Sonny on Valentines' day." I said clapping my hands happily.

"Caydee, I don't think you're supposed to make it that obvious something good is about to happen." He pointed out. "I'm sure Chad wants it to be a secret." He reminded me.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

It was February the 10th when Caydee, Andrew and the kids arrived to New York. I had still cries after each of Chad's calls but I managed to keep the tears in until he hung up. "Hey sister !" Caydee yelled when she entered the apartment , hugging me tight.

"Caydee, you know I'm not your sister right ?" I asked her, hugging her back. "I'd love to, but it's not my call to make."

Caydee pulled back and I saw Andrew giving her a warning look but also a smile, which confused me. "Sorry, it's just that it feels like you are." She apologized.

A little later that night, after Chad called and the kids were sleeping, Caydee and I started to talk." So as requested by my lovely brother, I am to keep your mind busy, so on the 14th you and I are going shopping all day long." She announced.

I had already made plans to keep my mind off of Chad and Valentines' day that day. I would work from morning to night, leaving Zoey with Olivia. "Actually it's already taken care of but we can always do it tomorrow." I proposed.

"You're working your head off, don't you ?" She asked me and I nodded somewhat guiltily. "Does it work ?"

"Not all the time, but since I won't do anything until that day I'll have enough to keep my mind busy." I explained. "I really miss him Caydee. I thought I could handle it easily but it's so hard." I whined and put my head on her shoulder.

"I know Sonny, I know." She tried to comfort me. When they left, I went to bed and like every other night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

It had been more two months since we had started shooting, the movie was great but I wasn't really enjoying it as much as I had had enjoyed doing others, mostly because I was missing Sonny and Zoey. I had had an idea two weeks before and everyone agreed to help on the set. I was working every single day from sunrise to sunset just to make everything work.

I only had a little less than two days to wait and then everything would be perfect. At least if she said yes. Caydee and Andrew would be in New York with the kids at that time so I wouldn't have to worry too much about preparation, Caydee did pretty much everything for me, except for the ring.

"Okay Chad, last scene for the day, then you're free to go back to your family and stop your perpetual whining." Carl joked before we started shooting the scene.

A few hours later, as the sun was starting set down, I was back where I belonged : in New York with my family.

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

Mommy was really sad this morning when she woke me up and daddy wasn't home yet. She went to work with aunty Tawni and Olivia came to play with me.

After we had lunch, aunty Caydee and Uncle Andrew came with Mark and the babies. Aunty Caydee and uncle Andrew cooked and Olivia took care of us.

Then they left and Olivia told me to take a nap. "Zoey, love wake up." Someone with the same voice as daddy said. "Princess, daddy is back." The person said and brushed my hair out of my face.

I woke up slowly and opened my eyes to see daddy sitting on my bed next to me. "Daddy !" I screamed and launched in his arms.

He sighed and held tight. "How are you princess ?" He asked me. "Olivia told me you were a little down."

"That's not true, it's because you're more fun tan her !" I protested.

"So you didn't miss me ?" He asked again with sad eyes.

"No" I said with a big smile.

"Oh really ?" He said and I nodded, then he started to tickle me. "Say you missed me."

"Okay, okay. I missed you daddy." I said and he stopped tickling me.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

I had a little fun with Zoey until it was time for her to go to bed. "Hop in, young lady." I said after I lifted the covers. She went in her bed and I tucked her in before sitting next to her, my back against the headboard.

"Can you read me the sleeping beauty ?" She asked me timidly. This girl sure had something for that story. It seemed like every time I would read her a story it was that one.

"Love I know you missed me but can't you choose another one ?" I said remembering what Sonny said the last time I came back. She shrugged and I started to go in search of another book. "How about this one ?" I said taking the little princess in my hands. I had no idea why it was in a five year old bedroom, but well why not ?

Zoey started to giggle. "That's mommy's book." and picked another one from her night stand. "Can you read me this one." She asked.

"The jungle book." I read. "Why not." I opened the book and a yawn escaped me. I hadn't realized how I was until now. I started to read her the story and she soon fell in a deep slumber. Other yawns escaped me throughout the story. I stayed with her, looking her sleep until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

I came home around nine, just to be sure I wouldn't cross path with couples on my way back. It had been hard enough to see everyone at work receive roses and other gifts.

When I came home Olivia was watching TV, when she heard the door close she got up and got her things. "I'll see you tomorrow miss Munroe." She said as she left.

I waved goodbye and noticed suitcases sitting by the door. I looked closely at them and immediately knew whose they were. Chad was back. "Chad ?" I called but no one answered.

I looked in the kitchen and the dinning room for him but I instead I found a romantic table set for two. I awed a little before going back to looking for him. I was going for the study when I passed Zoey's room, I saw him fast asleep next to her, his back on the headboard and his next in a odd angle.

I slowly made my way to the bed and shook him awake. "Chad, wake up." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

He steered awake and looked at me with sleepy eyes before they went wide with shock. "Crap, I fell asleep." He cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry Sunshine. I was so tired that I fell asleep." He apologized.

"I forgive you. Now get up so I can scream happily that you're back early and for Valentines' day." I said excitingly.

He got up from the bed and hugged me tight. "Gosh, I missed you." He said in a breath as he buried his head in my hair.

I led him out of Zoey's room, still in his arms. Once we were out I slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for ?" He asked me rubbing the spot I hit.

"You told me you wouldn't be back until the 25th !" I explained. "You lied to me didn't you ?" I asked and slapped him again.

"It was supposed to be a surprise !" He explained. "What would have you done if I told you I wanted to propose ?"

"You wanted to what ?" I asked not believing my ears. Did he just say he wanted to propose ? As in asking me to marry him ?

"So what do you say ?" He asked resting his hands on my hips. Is he really proposing to me like that ?

"You expect me to say yes ?" I asked incredulous. "I'm not saying yes if you ask like that. "I said and pulled away from him.

He came back in a second and leaned to kiss me. It got the better of me and I started to kiss back. "Alison Munroe, will you marry me ?"

* * *

So what is she going to do ? will she say yes ?

Here it is. Thanks for reading and again I'm sorry for the delay.

Remember to tell me what parents can't do in your reviews.


	17. Here we go

Hello everyone !

It's the end of this story. It's sad.

Anyway, I'd like to thank every single one of you who read this story, it means a lot to me. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter XxSmashingPandaxX (I'm sure you would have reviewed but you already had a review on this chapter) StayStongDemi ; Channyluver08 ; a reviewer without a name (please put one next time) ; alexallfan ; magret7 (that was a lot of excitement ) ; GeorgieM (See Twitter friend I'm done with my essay, and I updated. hopefully I'll have time to write Perfect Bride this week-end or at least start it ) ; Chloeand McKenzie ; mrpuppy ; VeVe2491 ; disneylover21 ; Channy4ever19 ; ; Lady-Apricotxx ; ChannyLover34 ; AutomnLynn ; StarlightSparkle ; Chickdadede ; zarachannylover101 ; BlueEyesxx

I'm sorry there was a little delay in the update but I was busy this week-end and went to a soccer game Sunday to see my favorite team. Anyway here it is now, and as I said it before you're going to hate me at the end of this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 16 : ****Here we go …**

**Sonny's POV :**

"Oh my gosh, you really expect me to say yes !" I came to realization when I saw the look on his face. He was so serious, it couldn't be an act.

"Of course I want you to say yes Sunshine. I love you and I wouldn't propose if I wasn't expecting you to say yes." He said in a 'duh' voice. He didn't get my point. How could he ask me to marry him like that ? No flowers, no love declaration, he didn't even got down on one knee for Pete's sake ! What king of man proposes like that ? He should know how to do things like that, he's an actor ! He even did it in one of his movies !

"You asked so badly that I don't want to say yes." I huffed. He didn't even try to ask in a better way. He's an idiot.

"Is it a yes ?" He asked with a smirk.

"No!" I yelled aggravated. "Chad, I love you and I do want to marry you, but I'm not saying yes after you asked me so un-romantically. Girls picture this moment almost all their life and believe me, we expect it to be over the top romantic. In other words, the total opposite of what you did." I explained. After all the girls he dated you would think he would know things like that, but apparently he didn't."So you want me to get down on one knee, claim my unconditional love for you and give you the most expensive ring you've ever seen, that you'll refuse to wear until Tawni convinces you other wise ?" He asked me. How could he know I would refuse to wear an expensive ring and that Tawni would be the only one who could change my mind about it ?

"That would be nice." I said proudly with a smile and he grinned.

"Well I guess we are lucky I planed everything then." He said and took my hands in his. "Sonny, I knew from the first time I saw you in that fat suit that you would be the one for me, even if it took me longer to admit it. And even if we cut the bridge for five years, I never stopped loving you and I can say without a doubt that I'll never stop." He said really seriously.

I smiled at him, tears escaping my eyes. He got down on one knee and took a velvet box from his pocket. "Sonny Munroe, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?" He asked with an hopeful smile.

At the beginning of his speech I had wanted to leave him hanging for the night, but I couldn't do that now. "Oh screw it. Yes I'll marry you." I said and he hugged me tight before kissing me passionately on the lips. After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other's lips, panting.

Chad stroked my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "You want to see your ring ?" He asked and I nodded. He brought the box to my eye level and opened it. The ring in there took my breath away. It had to be the most expensive thing I had ever seen in my life. There stood a white gold ring with a huge diamond in the center of the band and two smaller ones on each side.

He was right, I would never wear this thing, I would be too afraid to loose it or something, but I had to at least prove a part of his theory wrong. "Will you put it on my finger ?" I asked him.

He took the out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "Do you like it ?" He asked me after he kissed my hand.

"It's never leaving this finger." I proudly said. He was shocked for a second and then grinned.

"You had to prove me wrong somehow, right ?" He asked and laughed when I didn't answer. "I don't care, I love you and soon you'll be Mrs Cooper." He said and kissed me again.

We ate the dinner Caydee had prepared for us and then went to bed. I slept like a log, like I hadn't done since Chad left to shoot his movie. He held me close all night and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep. I would have slept a few more hours if the phone hadn't rang. "So will I have a sister in the near future ?" Caydee asked before I could say anything.

"Caydee, I'll kill you if you don't let me go back to sleep right this instant." I threatened and gave the phone to Chad. He was wide awake and stroking my hair.

"Go back to sleep Mrs Cooper." He joked and kissed the top of my head. We could hear Caydee's excited screams at the other end of the line. "Caydee, clam down." Chad tried. "No, Caydee it's not the right time. What ? No ! Caydee she'll..." He said and then looked at the receiver. "She hung up on me." He said incredulous and looked at me. "She's coming."

I groaned and got out of bed. "I guess I should get ready then." I told him and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Chad's POV : **

while Sonny got ready I went to Zoey's room. I found her still asleep her body only half covered by her blankets. I slowly made my way to her bed and put her covers back, before going to the kitchen. I was making coffee when Caydee engulfed me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy !"

"Caydee how did you get in ?" I asked her, I was sure Sonny wasn't ready yet and Zoey was still asleep. She got a key out of her pocket. "Give it !" I demanded, holding out my hand.

"But Chad ..." She protested lamely. How did she even got a key ?

"Give it." I asked again, but handed up taking it from her hand. I wanted some kind of privacy and seeing how Caydee was excited by Sonny and mine engagement it would become impossible to have some alone time with her having a key. "Sonny ! Caydee's here !" I called and saw Sonny coming in the room.

"Sonny !" Caydee screamed like a sixteen year old. "We have so much things to do. There's the dress, the venue, the flowers ..." Caydee listed as she led her to the living room.

"Help me !" Sonny mouthed before she disappeared in the next room.

"Chad ! We need you for that." Sonny called from the living room where Tawni and her were, my mom and hers on the phone. It had been almost five months since Sonny and I got engaged and the girls were organizing this wedding very thoroughly.

"Okay, what do I have to choose ?" It was the only thing I had to do and I had to admit that I was liking it. No opinion needed, no fights. I just had to pick between two or three things. The dream.

"Where do you want to get married ?" Tawni asked me.

"Sonny and I talked about this and we think it might be best to get married in Wisconsin, that would be more private." We kind of lived for privacy since we got back together. Ever since we got engaged it had proved to be hard since the paparazzi were hounding the apartment and every place we were usually going.

"Wisconsin it is !" My mom said. "Connie do you think you could fly there with me sometime this week to find where we could hold the venue ?" She asked Sonny's mom.

I blocked the mothers' conversation and turned to Sonny. "Is there anything else ?" I asked her and she held two wedding invites. "The pink and yellowish one." I told her.

"Chad, that's not yellowish, that's champagne." Tawni told me.

"I don't care." I told her and kissed Sonny on the lips. "I'll go check on Zoey." I told her and left the room to go the Zoey's bedroom. "What are you doing princess ?" I asked her when I saw her putting some of her toys in boxes.

"I'm making room for the baby." She told me and throw a doll in a near by box. "When is mommy going to have a baby daddy ?" She asked.

"Not now love, mommy and daddy are getting married before that." I said and sat her on my lap. "Come on lets put those toys back were they belong."

**Sonny's POV :**

"I'm going to my last dress fitting. I'll be back in a few hours." I told Chad when I was ready to leave. I leaned down to kiss him and he got me to sit on his lap. "Chad, I have to go or Tawni will scrawl me for being late." I pleaded and he pecked my lips.

"I want time with my future wife." He whined.

I managed to get out of his hold and got up. "Tonight I promise." I whispered in his ear and kissed him one more time. "Love you." I called before I left the apartment and heard him reply before the door closed behind me.

"Sonny Munroe, you're late." Tawni said when I entered her apartment. She was the one to design my dress since I hadn't found anyone I really liked.

"Chad wanted time with his future wife." I quoted him and Tawni gagged. "Lets do what we're here for so I can go back to my family and you back to your boyfriend." I proposed and she handed me the garment bag with my dress in it. "Thank you." With the wedding only three weeks away it was hard not to be excited. I put the dress on and went back to Tawni's living room. "Is there really still something to do on it ?" I asked turning around in front of her mirror.

"Sonny, this is your wedding we're talking about. Everything has to be perfect." Tawni said almost angry and went to work. She spent almost two hours working on the dress, and I have to say that I didn't see one bit of a difference but I didn't tell her. "Done !" She finally said and I was free to go.

It had been decided to keep the dress at Tawni's so Chad wouldn't go take a pick at it before the wedding. "I'm back !" I called when I came back home.

I heard Zoey scream from her room. "Daddy mommy's back quick." She said. It got me curious so I went to her room and Chad was at the door.

I tried to go past him but he stopped me. "No, Sunshine it's a surprise." He told me and led me to the living room. We sat on the couch and he held me to his side. "Is it tonight yet ?" He asked me, a flirtatious smile on his lips.

"No, it's not but you can kiss me and hug me all you want now." I told him, and he didn't wait long before kissing me. He quickly deepened the kiss before I pulled away. "Zoey's here Chad." I reminded him. He sighed and peck my lips.

"Mommy !" Zoey came running in the room and launched herself on my lap. "Is your dress pretty mommy ?" She asked me, and Chad looked at me hopefully, hoping to know what my dress looked like.

"Very pretty, but daddy can't know what it looks like so I can't tell you." I explained and saw Chad frown from the corner of my eye. "You'll see it soon enough." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Three weeks is too far away." He whined and held us close. It was one of the moments I loved the most, just the three of us, no worries. It was perfect.

**Richard's POV (Sonny's dad) :**

The big day for my little girl was only two days away, and today, Chad, Zoey and her were flying to Wisconsin. The venue would be held in our back yard, nothing too fancy, like they wanted. "Dad, Sonny called, they're waiting for you !" Lena called from the kitchen.

I took my keys and drove to the airport where I found them waiting for me. "Grandpa !" Zoey called and ran into my arms.

"Hello there pumpkin." I said and she giggled before I set her back down. "and how's my little girl doing ?" I said and Sonny kissed my cheek.

"Good dad." She told me and claimed back Chad's hand. Many dads wouldn't be sure about this wedding but I only wanted my daughter's happiness and I knew Chad would never hurt her. Their love was just so obvious nobody could keep them from marrying each other.

"How are you Mr Munroe." Chad asked politely and extended his hand my way.

"You can call me Richard, Chad. I'm going to be your father in law in two days." I told him and hugged him, in a manly way of course.

"Sure." He said and helped me put their suitcases in the trunk while Sonny strapped Zoey on the backseat. Sonny sat with her and Chad was in the passenger seat.

Once we got to the house Zoey unbuckled her seat-belt and ran inside the house. "It's good to be back home." Sonny said and hugged Chad's side as he watched the house. We soon made our way inside and found Zoey riding Rob's back. "Sweetie don't hurt uncle Rob okay." Sonny told her and went to the kitchen to see her mom.

"Where should I put this ?" Chad asked motioning to the suitcases.

"I'll show you your rooms." I told him and took a few bags upstairs.

"So Sonny grew up here ?" Chad asked me once we got rid of their bags. Zoey would stay in Sonny's old room and Chad and Sonny would be in the guest room.

"Yes, we kept this house as a vacation house before we moved to California. Rob use to stay here the first few months but moved in with his girlfriend later." I explained.

"Richard ! The Coopers just landed !" Connie called from the kitchen. I let out a sigh and took my keys.

"Duty calls." I said and he laughed.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Rob I swear you better make sure he's back here for the wedding." I threatened before they left for Chad's bachelor party. The guys laughed at me. "It goes for all of you !"

"Chill Sunshine, I'll be there." Chad told me, his hands on my hips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said and kissed me sweetly.

"Enough love birds, you'll have all the time for that on your honeymoon." Andrew said and pried Chad away from me. "It time to party !" He chanted and they all left, leaving us girls in the house.

For the night the sleeping arrangements were the girls here and the guys at my grandmother's place. We girls just played games, talked and ate. Kids were all sleeping upstairs in mine and Rob's room.

There was Tawni, Caydee, my mom, Mrs Cooper, Lucy, Chad's grandmother, my grandmother, some of my aunts and some of Chad's. It was a pretty small gathering since most of the guest were arriving in the morning.

"I can't believe you're getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper !" Lucy said when I got downstairs after putting Zoey to bed. "And you have a kid with him !"

"Lucy, you knew Zoey was Chad's daughter." I reminded her, laughing a little. "What's next ?" I asked Tawni since she was my made of honor.

"We are playing Twister now !" She said excitingly. We were all wearing silly outfits and having the time of our life until my cellphone rang. "No Sonny, you can't answer, it's Chad."

"Tawni, I'm not superstitious." I said and picked up my cell. "So is my future husband having fun ?" I asked him and heard whistles in the background.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting out of where we are now." He told me a little nervous.

"Chad where are you ?" I asked, worried. From the tone of his voice I could tell it was somewhere I wouldn't be happy about. "I won't get mad." I promised him.

"Well, your brother kind of got into a fight and well it got out of hand." He told me.

I took a deep breath. "Chad, are you all okay ?" I asked.

"Apart from some bruises for some of the guys, everybody is fine." I let out a breath in relief. "But we need someone to bail them out."

"Can't you do it ?" I asked him.

"Well none of us are exactly sober so we are kind of with them." He said guiltily.

"Chad !" I said horrified and all the girls looked at me. "They're all in jail." I told them and returned to the phone. "We're coming to get you." I said and hung up. "I can't believe them, can't they act their age for once ?"

Caydee,Mrs Cooper, mom and I took the cars and drove to the town police station. "This is so embarrassing." Caydee said as we got inside the police station.

"Oh believe me you'll get used to it." I told them and went to the counter. "Excuse us we're here to bail people out." I told the girl there, and gave us their name.

"Oh the bachelor party guys." She said and led us to the cells after we paid their bail. "You're free to go guys." She said and went back to the counter.

Caydee went to Andrew and hugged him before slapping him behind the head. "You better not make me do this again you hear me ? This is so embarrassing." Both mom and Mrs Cooper reprimanded Mr Cooper and my dad. I would have put my two cents in it if there wasn't Chad. They were supposed to be the grown up ones.

Rob passed by me on his way outside. "I'll have a bone to pick with you." I told him and went to see Chad. "I hope you won't make it an habit." I said coldly.

"It won't happen again, and it wasn't my fault." He said and tried to kiss me but I turned and his lips met my cheek. "I suppose I deserve this." He said and walked outside.

We drove everyone to my grandmother's house, all the boys looking down in shame. They all went inside but I kept Chad behind. "I'll see you tomorrow, please stay out of trouble until then." I told him and pecked his lips. "and no more drinking, I want to marry you sober." I joked and got back in the car. We went straight to bed when we got home.

The next morning I woke up excitingly and ran to my mom's room. "I'm getting married !" I said and hugged her. "Oh my gosh I'm getting married."

My mom laughed and hugged me back. "Yes sweetie, your getting married, so you better go get ready." She told me and led me back to the guest room. Tawni was there waiting for me in pink tracksuit bottoms saying "made of honor".

"There's yours." She said handing me the same bottoms and a white tank top saying "bride". "Go put them on the hair dresser will be here in thirty minutes." She told me and pushed me into the bathroom.

I went downstairs once I was ready and found everyone running around and yelling across the house. I couldn't believe I was the most serene in the house, or so it seemed, when I was the one getting married. "Sonny over here." My mom called and sat me on a chair before the hair dresser took care of my hair. They were pulled up in an elegant bun with a few loose curls.

Zoey woke up about an hour later and came to sit on my lap. "You look pretty mommy." She told me. "When are we gonna see daddy ?" She asked.

"In a few hours sweetie." I told her. I knew she missed him, she was so used to have him around and see him every morning. So I pick up my phone and dialed his number before giving it to her. She talked with him for a few minutes and of course he asked if I already had my dress on. Never understood why he wanted to see it so badly. "Zoey you have to go get ready now, and daddy has to do that too." I said a little louder so he would hear me. She told him good bye and give me the phone. "You heard me Chad, go get ready, you can't be late for our wedding." I told him and he chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too Sunshine, and don't worry I won't be late." He told me and hung up.

Every girl in the house was basically ready, they just had to put their dress on. Zoey was the flower girl, Mark the ring bearer, Tawni was my made of honor and Lena, Portlyn and Lucy my bridesmaids. Caydee and Andrew didn't want to be in the wedding party since they had to take care of the twins. My mom got downstairs with Zoey, both of them ready to go. Andrew got there a little later and helped Caydee with the twins.

All the girls went upstairs as the guest were starting to arrive and I got nervous. "Chad just got there." My mom told me when she came in my room to help me put my dress on.

"Mom, do you think we're rushing ?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Sonny, you and Chad love each other. Some might say you're rushing but what's the point in waiting when you're sure about each other ?" She asked me with a smile. She always knew the right words. She knew I was sure of Chad and that I didn't want to be apart from him. "It's normal to be nervous Sonny, it's a big day for you, but you did the hardest part, you already have a family. You only have one question left to answer and it's down there on front of the priest and the people you both love." She kissed my cheek and went to get the garment bag from the closet. "Ready ?"

"Yes." I said and I got in my dress. I had all I needed and we were all ready to go. Every one was lined up near the back door leading the the yard, and we could hear the guest talking outside.

The music started and the girls went down the aisle. The the wedding march started and I linked my arm with my dad's and we made our way to where Chad was waiting for me.

**Chad's POV :**

Zoey made her way down the aisle; throwing flower petals. Lena, Portlyn and Lucy were following behind her and finally Tawni. The bridesmaids were wearing long and flowing pink dresses and Tawni had one that stopped at her knees, with a champagne sash around her waist.

Finally the wedding march began and everyone got up to see Sonny and her dad walking down the aisle. She took my breath away. I never thought it was possible for her to be even more beautiful, but she proved me wrong. She was just perfect. Her dress was ivory with a champagne sash and a design of pearls in the middle of it. Tawni did a great job.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice she was almost in front of me. Once she was, I took her hands in mines and we shared a grin.

"We are gathered here today to join together Chad and Alison in holly matrimony." The priest said and everyone settled down. "If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." He said and to both mine and Sonny's relief nobody talked.

The priest then went through the different lectures until it was time for the vows, and Sonny was the first one to go. She said she wouldn't be able to talk if I went first. "I, Alison, take you, Chad, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." I could hear her voice crack a little toward the end and understood why she wanted to go first.

Then it was my turn."I, Chad, take you, Alison, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"May I have the rings please ?" The priest asked and Mark got up from his seat next to Zoey and walked to the priest side with the two rings. "As a token that you will faithfully perform these vows, you will now exchange rings. The ring is an endless circle, a symbol of the covenant you are making here today." he took my ring and gave it to Sonny. "Alison, as you place the ring on Chad's finger say : As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I'm yours." He instructed her.

She did as she was told, and put the ring on my finger. And I did the same after her. " I now declare you, husband and wife. Chad you may kiss the bride." The priest said and that was it, Sonny and I were married.

We both leaned in and kissed each other sweetly, as our families and friends applauded. I took Sonny's hand in mine, and took Zoey in my arms and we made our way into the tent nearby. We shook hands with every guest, while everyone was having a drink and talking.

"So how is my wife doing, Mrs Cooper ?" I asked Sonny when Zoey left to play with her cousins. She laughed along with me before answering.

"Perfectly fine, Mr Cooper, though I'm still wondering what's Zoey's surprise." It wasn't really Zoey's surprise but she wanted to make the real surprise a little more concrete. Sonny didn't want to go on a honeymoon now since everyone would be back to work and Caydee had enough work with Katie and Alexandra, so we decided we would wait a little, but my mom decided to retire and was more than willing to look after Zoey while we were away. Of course Sonny didn't know that, or that our parents were sending us to the Seychelles for two weeks starting tomorrow.

"You'll have to wait a little bit for that." I said and kissed her temple. "I believe I didn't get the chance to tell you how particularly stunning you look in this dress."

"Neither did I, to tell you how handsome you look in this tuxedo." She told me and kissed my lips.

We were then invited to go sit down and enjoy the meal and soon it was time for the speeches. Tawni started and Andrew went next, finally my mom and dad got up. "Was it planned that your mom and dad would talk ?" Sonny asked me.

"Just listen to what they have to say. I have a feeling you'll like it." I told her with a grin and turned back to my parents.

"As you all know, Chad and Sonny have a five year old daughter." My mom started but Zoey got up on her chair.

"Almost six." She corrected and sat back down as everyone laughed.

"Almost six year old daughter, sorry sweetie." My mom corrected herself and continued. "and they were a little reluctant to go on a honeymoon while no one had the time to look after her." My mom said and it was my turn to interrupt.

"I was never reluctant, we compromised." I said and everyone laughed.

"Now we know for sure that Zoey's your daughter, son." My dad said and my mom glared at him a little.

"Can I finish ?" She asked a little aggravated. "Good. So I didn't tell Sonny but I retired a few weeks ago and with your parents we decided as a wedding gift to pay for your honeymoon."

Everyone clapped and Sonny got up to hug my parents and hers and Zoey went to sit on my lap. "Mommy, daddy and I made this for you." She said and handed the drawing to Sonny. It represented a beach with palm trees, and Zoey draw two people and colored the picture.

"Thank you sweetie, it's beautiful." She told her and kissed the top of her head before she hoped down and ran somewhere to play with Mark and the other kids. "And Thank you." She told me and kissed my lips.

"Sunshine, I didn't do anything." I told her and she kissed me again.

"Thank you anyway." She said and rested her head on my shoulder and I draped my arm around her shoulders.

After we danced on our song, it was time for the cake. Sonny had chosen it, and it was covered with flowers. Sonny showed the whole piece in my face of course, but I didn't return the favor. "I guess you'll have to eat it off my face, then." I joked as she helped me clean up a little.

"I wouldn't mind that." She said and kissed my cheek, getting rid of the cake at the same time. People started to leave around nine, since most of them had a plane to catch and we went to Sonny's room to get her bag ready for us to leave early the next morning. "So you basically packed everything for me without me noticing ?" She asked. "I feel really unobservant, I didn't notice anything." She pouted.

I kissed her pout and she started to deepen the kiss and unbutton my shirt. "Sonny ..."

"Ssh, we just have to be quiet." She told me and connected our lips again.

"Oh, you're talking for yourself there." I said and lifted her then laid her on the bed. We spent the rest of the night doing what newlyweds usually do, and sleeping in each other's arms.

**Sonny's POV :**

The honeymoon was perfect and all I had dreamed about. Frankly, I wouldn't have cared if it was on a beach or on a farm, as long as I was with Chad alone, it was perfect. I missed Zoey though and we were kind of happy to go home after two weeks.

We would have to deal with the paparazzi, but well, it was a given anyway. I wasn't feeling too well though while on the plane. Chad was worried and I told him everything was alright, although I was never sick on a plane.

When we landed Chad went to get our suitcase while I made a stop and joined him by the baggage claim. "So what did you bought ?" He asked me.

"Nothing I just went to the bathroom." I told him, and we found our chauffeur waiting for us. We didn't have any car so Chad called someone to take us home. "Chad ?" I asked and he looked down at me. "We should probably look for a school for Zoey. School starts in a month." I reminded him. She would be asking every five seconds in which school she would be going to, so there would be no way of forgetting it.

"We'll look at it tomorrow, for now we're going to relax before our hyperactive daughter comes back home tomorrow." She said and kissed me. When we got home I went straight to the bathroom. "Didn't you just go when we landed ?" Chad asked me from the other side of the room.

"Small bladder." I lied and took the box out of my purse. I did what the instructions told me to do although I remembered too well the test I took about six years earlier. I peed on the stick and waited for the result.

* * *

And here comes the hate ! Hey I told you.

It's the end of this story, but don't worry there is a sequel coming, just not before a few weeks, probably once I'm done with my exams so a little before christmas (take it as your gift)

I might put an epilogue just so you know the result, but for now you'll have to wait.

I hope you liked this story.

Love from my laptop that I love even more than before.

poppysmic59


	18. sequel's up !

Merry Christmas everyone !

I hope you're all spending great holidays, and that you're all in good health (not like me).

Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that the moment you've all been waiting for has finally come : The sequel to LA made me is finally up.

It's called About Parents, and I hope you'll like it.

Again Merry Christmas !


End file.
